Immortal Guardian
by DoomSkullTheBane
Summary: Percy Jackson has been thrown in to the pit after being accused of treason to the gods where Pontus takes him to the council of primordials. He is given gifts that soon rival Chaos. Now he must go back to earth after his training in the void to stop another pantheon of immortals from taking over. This is my first Fanfic so please support! I do not own Percy.J. Rated MA.
1. Judge, Jury And Broken Memories

1: Judge, Jury And Broken Memories

Percy was hiding out in his cabin from the rest of his 'friends'. Over the past few weeks after the giant war speculation of how Percy's nose bleed was exactly as planned by Percy to awaken Gaia. This lead to even more speculation and rumours started to float around cal of how Percy betrayed Olympus. It was like some unknown force started compelling the demigods to believe whatever they were told. To make things even worse his girlfriend Annabeth who he had planned to marry started cheating on him. Even his best friends abandoned him. He couldn't believe what kind of people he had made friends with, all abandoning him on his time of need. Later that day Percy was summoned to Olympus by Ares. By now he was praying to every being he knew that his troubles would just end and a few beings decided that they would.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Percy was brought forward in celestial bronze chains before being tossed down to the floor by Ares. "About time punk, least you didn't put up a fight this time."

"I only fight when I have to defend myself or beat up pussy like you." Percy said. Ares smashed Percy's in to the pommel of his sword hard and shoved him to an excecutioners block where chains shot up from the ground and wrapped around his shackles. "Watch it punk, you're lucky Zeus said to bring you here alive or I'd have your head on pike." Ares said growling brandishing his metal clad fist.

"I'd like to see you try." Percy mumbled. If Ares heard him he didn't show it. Zeus thundered into the throne room as Percy looked up expecting some kind of mistake to be claimed.

"You have been judged by the olympian council and we have found you guilty of treason." Boomed Zeus. Percy's expected mercy or misunderstanding was suddenly brought to reality. In the jury stands were demigods from both camps. They were jeering and booing at him. A few of them tried to throw stuff but they fell short.

"If I may ask Lord Zeus but what treason have I commited?" Asked Percy confused. The gods groaned and the campers started cursing Percy even louder.

"You have been found guilty of the highest offence, spying and cowardice."

"Father if I may intervene, didn't Percy lead the charge against the Gigantes front lines?" Said Artemis. She out of all the gods at the very least knew of his bravery, besides Poseidon and Hestia.

"I agree with my sister and that doesn't often occur for millennia." Apollo commented. Taking off his glasses winking at a few of the older demigods.

Artemis then grumbled something about Orion and stupid twin brothers before letting her father speak. The council started murmuring amongst themselves each replaying certain events from Percy's life. But there was a red mist surrounding the iris messages and they showed Percy being cowardly and in he best way to describe it, unheroic. A few of the gods looked slightly confused as the red mist vanished as soon as Zeus stood up to silence the council.

"ORDER, ORDER I SAY." Zeus yelled while throwing his masterbolt in the center of the throne room where Percy was a few feet away.

"We shall put it to a vote, all those in favor of commending Percy Jackson on his bravery leading the charge all raise their hand." Poseidon, Artemis, Dionysus who was looking at a magazine not paying much attention to the council meeting, Hera, Hermes, Apollo and Hephaestus, all raised their hands in agreement to Percy's bravery. Which Percy returned with a grateful smile. These were the gods he knew he could put his trust in. Well, all except Dionysus.

"The vote is anonymous Percy Jackson, instead of being executed, will be banished to Tartarus for spying on the Olympian council during the course of the Second Giagantes War." The council then proceeded to erupt in outrage saying that if Percy led the charge against the Giants then why would he spy for them little did they know that even Zeus did not even know who gave him the suggestion that Percy was a spy but this gave him a chance to eliminate the powerful son of the sea god so he had to think quickly before the entire council broke out fighting.

"IT IS DECIDED PERCY JACKSON WILL BE BANISHED TO TARTARUS FOR HIS SPYING ON THE OLYMPIAN COUNCIL DURING THE COURSE OF THE SECONG GIGANTES WAR!" Zeus roared while slamming his fist down on his master bolt creating a giant crash of thunder ahead from the raging sky god.

"But father we have always put every major decision to a vote as is the ancient rules say." Athena said.

"Does it not say that I am also the king of the gods and so you will follow my orders?" Zeus countered. The council remained quiet as their self appointed 'king' motioned for the gods to begin the banishing.

The gods then proceeded to take out their godly symbols before arranging them in an omega around Percy. Poseidon mouthed 'I'm sorry' to his son before they chanted in an unknown language to Percy where a swirling Crimson portal opened up. A few of the campers were smiling happily and laughing with their friends. Screams of anguish and pain filled their ears before Percy Jackson their twice over saviour. The hero of Olympus was sucked in to the portal that would take him to one of the most terryfying places on Gaia.

The infamous last words anyone heard from Percy Jackson for centuries was "Tell my mother I'm sorry I can't make it to her and Paul's marriage and that he'll have to find another best man." Then the demented laughter of Tartarus echoed around the throne room of Olympus, as they has just banished their only hope of survival in the upcoming war and it would be nothing like they have ever faced before, then faded as the ancient primordial of hell sucked in another heroes soul plans of fate already spinning into action.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Percy was falling he didn't know for how long or how far but all he knew was that he was going back to the very place he regretted not leaving sooner and that this is where he would stay for the next centuries to come forever living out his grief for not being able to save his friends souls while he and his now ex-girlfriend rode the elevator back up to the surface. At least if his friends were still alive he would find them and apologise to them for leaving them behind. He knew he never should have saved that stupid spawn of Athena.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_It_ _was after the giant war and back at camp half blood where he would stay for the rest of the December holidays. But would come back to his mums apartment with Paul for New Years and Christmas Day. He was taking a stroll through the woods when he reached the decimated pile of rubble that was once Zeus's fist he could hear giggling and moaning. He scouted around Zeus's fist about to scold the foolish younger campers for breaking rule 57 of camp before spying a corner of a discarded orange T-shirt lying on the ground. He quickly found a human sized crevice and squeezed through to find a small cavern where the old entrance to the labyrinth was and the Stoll brothers double teaming Annabeth who was shirtless on the ground. The grass and earth around the cavern seemed to have been wet recently and even so there was even more fired liquid along the walls and floor._

"_WHAT THE HELL IS THIS." Percy yelled._

_Annabeth let out a girly scream at seeing Percy grabbing at the ground for some clothing to hide her pubes. "Now Percy it isn't what it looks like I'm just um... Teaching the Stolls about female anatomy?" Annabeth managed to stutter out. It was more of a question than a statement. _

_"SO YOUR TEACHING THEM BY LETTING THEM PLAY WITH YOU!?" Percy screamed. At this point the strolls eyes were wandering the cave wondering why they had stopped obeying their master. Percy caught a pink glaze to their eyes and knew it was a point of some sort._

_"Percy I'm just going to be honest with you I needed some release and Drew was bragging how much the Stolls were pleasing her and how she used this Aphrodite potion she got from Hecate cabin and...and...and..."_

"_I've heard enough Annabeth obviously you need two men to please you instead of hmm... YOUR BOYFRIEND!?" Percy then stormed off while a shirtless Annabeth tried to run after him before the Stolls pulled her back to their 'love making session'. Her thoughts of Percy quickly forgotten as they resumed from where they left off. Off in the woods a few miles away was a sobbing Katie gardener at hearing her boyfriend and his brother were pleasing Drew threw the vines after following the sound of shouting_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Percy shook his head from the torturous memory before noticing he was approaching the barren and poisonous wasteland of Tartarus he then aimed himself at what looked like to be a giant cluster of mushrooms as he plummeted to his soon to be death. If only Zeus had made him immortal then surviving this whole ordeal would have been much easier. He landed in the mushroom colony with a large puff of spores. He then searched his pockets and found a backpack strapped to his back. He then searched his backpack and found riptide, clothes and a note saying: 'Dear Percy, Poseidon and I have decided that to give you the best chance of survival in Tartarus for however long you will be there so we have given you a backpack to store all of your things, riptide and I have given you my blessing, love your aunt Hestia.' Percy slung the backpack over his shoulder and scanned the area. He spotted the river Phlegethon, well he thought it's now or never to test out aunt Hestia's blessing and he sprinted to the river dropping his backpack off at the bank before doing a swan dive in to the most painful ordeal he ever faced in his mortal life.

**Hello there viewer of this story. My names DoomSkullTheBane and this is my first fanfic. If you liked reading this story then please review favourite and follow me or this story. **

**P.S. I did not copy this from AFF I am the same author just different pen name.**


	2. Fire Proof, Food Sources And Survival O

2: Fire Proof, Survival Of The Fittest And Centuries Past

Percy jumped out of the river Phlegethon before breathing hard and lying on his back. Obviously diving in to a literal river of fire wasn't on his list of things to do again before he died, but on the bright side at least he knew that he was fire proof but to a certain extent _'I guess that's good enough considering I'm not even a child of Hestia'_ Percy thought. As an added plus he could now breathe and survive the harsh atmosphere that Tartarus created after bathing in the Phlegethon. He then realised that his backpack was on the other side of the river. "Gah." Was all Percy said before diving back in to the river of fire. Tartarus seeming to laugh at the child's foolish antics.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Percy traversed the wasteland of Tartarus he could see buildings and screaming humanoids in the distance reassembling then destroying the monuments they made. To his left in the distance he could just make out a very small pyramid with a blazing eye over the top. '_Illuminati_' he thought, he was brought out of his sightseeing when he saw a small camp of Laistrygonian Giants. "Oh, Karma's a bitch," was all Percy said as he ran up to the Giants camp grinning as he uncapped riptide. 'They're in for a nasty surprise' Percy thought grinning maliciously as he dropped his backpack by what looked like to be a screaming head of rock, probably medusas work on a overgrown cyclops as he looked at the single eye socket screaming in pain from the agony of being turned to stone. He ran up to the first giant and slid under his legs slicing his hamstrings. The Laistrygonian Giant let out a roar of pain cutting him off from whatever he was saying to his fellow Giant watchman. He spun round in a circle trying to locate the puny nuisance that would dare attack the mighty Entymyne second son of the great clan of Giants that attacked Jason and the Argonauts. He finally managed to locate his attacker a puny demigod. But not just any old demigod Percy Jackson the legendary saviour of Olympus twice over. The giant grinned evilly thinking about how much power he would gain from eating him.

Entymyne let out a roar of laughter as his brothers woke from their slumber. "Percy Jackson you are well known among my kind, there is a saying that if we eat a son of Poseidon then we get his powers. Let's find out shall we?" Entymyne said as he lunged forward trying to grab at Percy but he was too quick and run between his legs aiming a thrust at the Giants gut. Riptide slid through the giant spilling his intestines before the giant grabbed Percy by the legs. "You'll pay for that jackson."Entymyne roared. He brought Percy over to a spit where hellhounds, dracanae and now a demigod were going to be slowly cooked over the fire. He grabbed some metal cording and tied him to the spit then jabbed the improvised spit, which was a street lamp, in to the desert-like ground of Tartarus.

"Brothers!" Entymyne roared, "tell me how do you like demigod?" He said while picking up a celestial bronze cannonball. "I like mine TENDERIZED." Entymyne roared as he set the cannonball alight and hurdled it at Percy. The cannonball sailed overhead then hit Percy right in the stomach making him grunt in pain at the force of the attack but then the cannonball exploded sending a shower of sparks, dust and charred remains of their dinner from last night, flying to the four corners of Tartarus. Entymyne let out a satisfied grunt and smirked as he walked over to the would-be charred body of a demigod. Instead he got Percy with a bloodied mouth and small cuts over his body defiantly looking at the Giant, his bonds gone and melted from the blast but something else was amiss, _'the metal cording was a celestial bronze and mortal steel alloy. Only Olympian fire could break something like that?_' Entymyne thought to himself. 'Any demigod would have been killed by that attack, even ones with the curse of Achilles how could this puny demigod survive that?' Percy's eyes were ablaze and they now had an annoyed look rather than one of anger. He casually walked up to the giant uncapping riptide and as he came closer the Giant could see an orange ring around his irises.

"Joe Bob," Entymyne roared, "you never told us Jackson was blessed by Hestia!?" He started to get panicked, this boy was legendary for killing thousands of monsters and now he was going to have his next victim. Setting back Entymyne's regrowth back by 50 years or more.

"He wasn't like this when we attacked him back in Detroit!" Joe Bob yelled panic evident on his face.

Percy just stopped a couple of feet away from the nearest giant his eyes telling the fearful Giants everything he was pissed and they knew it. Percy looked at their faces and remembered what kind of fear they instilled, and then probably ate, those demigods. His fellow siblings in their never-ending war against the seas of monsters. _'None of this would have happened,_' thought Percy '_if the gods hadn't banished me here for treason_' and as he thought of the gods of Olympus he remembered Annabeth. Millions of questions flooded his mind wondering why she cheated on him. Then he let everything go, he let out all of his pent up emotions in one, animalistic scream of outrage. He was going to send all of these demigod-terrifying monsters to the void of chaos somehow. This he swore on the Styx as thunder rumbled overhead. Letting his emotions take him over his body was then engulfed in blue flames and charged the Laistrygonian Giants. His skull wreathed in flaming rage as he screamed his heart out.

Celestial bronze cannonballs rained overhead as he sprinted to the nearest giant. He jumped up at the last second and kicked the giant back with his feet, leaving imprints of his shoes in the Giants chest. There was a loud crack as Percy knew he had cracked some of the Giants ribs. He ran up to the giant and stabbed riptide up under the Giants chin and with both arms punched the giant in the chest ripping out his still beating heart as blood freely flowed from the wound. The Laistrygonian giant let out a scream of agony as his heart was then shoved down his throat as he choked on it. The flames of the hearth cauterising all of his wounds, soon he was consumed in fire and turned in to black goo. Percy then looked at the Giants in rage as one very brave, but stupid, Giant decided that he could kill him lopped a cannonball that hit Percy in the corner of his head. He could hear something crack as the cannonball impacted his skull, then exploded, the force of the throw making Percy take a step back. But then in the next blink of an eye Percy was straddling the Giants shoulders and was choking him. He plunged riptide on to the top of his head then proceeded to twist it and rip off his head, taking the spine with him and a few unbroken ribs. The Giants body fell and proceeded to leek blood and internal organs until the fire of the hearth consumed him and his body turning it in to black goo. Percy yanked his sword out of the Giants head and picked up the spine he gave it a few swings then grinned dementedly as he found another weapon to use.

Percy then said: "Who's next?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Percy kicked the now limbless corpse off of his sword as he let the flames of the hearth destroy the body. He then returned to the one remaining Giant left over. Entymyne pissed himself as Percy walked up to him, Entymyne then knelt down in front of Percy as he grovelled in fear. "Please... Jackson... let me... live... and I will be your faithful... servant." Entymyne struggled to say altogether in one piece. Percy then looked down upon this monstrosity of a Giant and said "Mercy is for the weak-willed cowards who deserve to rot in the void, enjoy your stay reforming bitch!" Percy spat as he set riptide ablaze and cut through the Giants neck cleanly quickly turning him to goo. Percy's adrenaline finally managed to subside and he felt the full force of what just happened. He checked both his skull and stomach where the cannonballs hit him. His stomach was bruised purple and red all over while his skull was leaking blood. Percy not knowing how to medically treat these kinds of wounds decided that it would be best to firstly cut off the blood flow then probably clean his wounds somehow. He ripped some cloth off the remainder of a Giants body after calling to the Phlegethon an incredibly small sliver managed to make it to Percy as he vigorously washed the cloth then tied it round his head. He channeled the rest of the water to his stomach where the fire burned away his pain as the name implied the river of fire let nothing get away from its fire. Percy removed the water after a minute of him finally managing to hear the pain through sheer will power. When he checked back on his stomach it was more of a bright red compared to the ugly bruised purple he had before.

Percy then sat down from tiredness and remembered his backpack as he strolled over to the stone head and picked up his stuff. His stomach growled as he realised that he had been fighting for hours. He had previously searched the backpack for food but didn't find any. "Couldn't of aunt Hestia packed me some rations at least?" The flames near him flickered violently. "Sorry, sorry, just really hungry. I mean how am I suppose to survive all of the monsters if I die of starvation instead." The flames then died down a little back to their calm demeanour.

Percy let out a sigh '_I guess the gods do have their limits_' Percy thought. As he day-dreamed about food on the surface his eyes drifted to the black goo that was once a Laistrygonian giant. His stomach growled looking at the substance that looked like a back bean porridge. Percy walked over to it and sniffed. It had no smell and was fresh, he was sure of that. He hesitantly scooped some up and put it to his mouth. He then retched at the taste but he knew that it was at least something to eat. He then spotted the remains of what looked like to be a torn camp jupiter quest backpack. He picked it up and rummaged around inside. He found half a thermos of nectar, a few squares of ambrosia and a replication of a small gold cornucopia. He tried thinking of some sort of food but all the cornucopia did was let out a little puff of smoke and produce a bit of sludge. '_I guess the gods don't reach all the way down to Tartarus now_' he thought. He took the items and an animal skin tent from the now burning camp and stored them in his backpack. 'I'll figure out a way to fix this cornucopia eventually' thought Percy, but for now he would have to eat black sludge and fire water until he could find a way to fix it. Eventually after much scavenging he found something that he wouldn't retch at. He took the half full bottle of Ribena and stirred it around in his spare thermos in his backpack he then quickly proceeded to eat it all without vomiting and downed fire water, just for good measure to keep his health up, to finish his meal. He packed up the rest of his stuff and kept whatever he could find including just as much of the black sludge he could find before leaving the once inhabited Laistrygonian camp behind as he set off looking for something to do.

**AN: If you did like this story then please do favorite, follow and review how good or bad it is or what mistakes I've made and just for your info I'll only do authors notes like these unless there is something important I want to say or if I just want to clarify anything in the story. Thanks for reading DoomSkullTheBane out. (Entymyne is not actually historically or mythologically correct more or less he's my OC.)**


	3. Centuries Past, Immortality And New Coun

3: Centuries Gone, Immortality And New Council

_**Months turned in to years, years turned in to decades and decades turned in to centuries that was how long Percy Jackson was in Tartarus for. The gods soon forgot about him save for a small few who could scarcely remember him. It was not long after the encounter with the Laistrygonian Giants that Percy received immortality from a strange divine being. **_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was 10 years since Percy's banishment to Tartarus. When he encountered a strange being outside of his campsite. He knew that as he stayed in Tartarus longer his reputation grew immensely among monsters as whoever crossed his path was left as a burning carcass barely recognisable as a monster. But he felt that this being was different and in distress. He could feel that there was some kind of sickness in the divine being. How he knew this he could not tell but what disturbed him the most was the aura the divine being created. It was immensely powerful yet extremely peaceful and calming.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Asked Percy while uncapping riptide then creating a flame in his left hand ready to hurl it if needed. As Percy travelled Tartarus he grew accustom to the black goo also known as 'his food' and the atmosphere although tasting disgusting it was extremely nutritious and helped his body to repair itself and grow at a normal pace. These harsh conditions strengthening his body, soon he was a rippling mass of muscle. Not overly muscular like weight lifters but had a swimmers build layered with muscle. It turned out that the backpack he was given by his aunt and dad had become extremely useful for when he needed clothing it would appear for just the right situation allowing him to cross harsh deserts to snowy tundra. He also found out while battling a very unfortunate hell hound that he could control fire. This giving him advantages against all kinds of monsters that weren't fire proof. So Percy lived on in Tartarus becoming legend as in his wake there would be nothing but death and all those that stood in his way were nothing but another meal for the son of Poseidon.

As the cloaked figure approached his camp he felt a sense of hope overwhelm his body in getting out of this horrible place and back up to his friends on the surface. Many a day had he woken up from such a pleasant dream and memory when he was back on the surface. But also from the hundreds of nightmares that plagued his mind echoing thoughts of despair and hopelessness making him want to give everything up but he had pushed on for the sake of his friends and a small piece of parchment he had found depicting the night sky filled with stars. Whenever he looked at it though he felt an aching in his heart but had no idea of why. If this was a god that was trying to kill him he'd at least try to take something off of him/her before he went down whether it would be a mental or physical scar he would go down fighting. As the figure came closer he saw a feminine hand come from under the robes of silk he/she wore. He could definitely tell it was a she now by the way she touched his face and sent a shiver down his spine. She held his face in the palm of her hand like his mother would, tears welled in his eyes as the painful memory of his mother flooded his mind. The figure pulled back her hood and there standing before him was a woman with soft doe eyes, a slight curve to her luscious lips making her look forever sad but hopeful, a tanned complexion and long flowing hair that ended in curls.

"Now Perseus I know you are distressed but please do not try to gut, burn or decapitate my corpse as I'm speaking to you now." The unknown woman said. All Percy could do was nod as he was put in a very relaxed state. Suddenly he shook his head from the powerful aura she was influencing him with and raised his sword to her neck.

"How do I know that you aren't some kind of seductress trying to make an easy meal out of me and gain the glory of killing the monster decimator of Tartarus?" Percy threatened while pressing the sword further in to her neck.

"If I was a succubus then I would have eaten you in your sleep, and then taken your seed for my nest. But I haven't, have I? So I'm not here to kill you." The woman said.

"Ok, say that I trust you. Why are you here in the first place, and who are you?" Percy asked not letting his guard down.

"I am the the original host of hope the first body of hope before hopes soul and essence was sucked in to Pandora's pithos." Hope said.

Percy let his sword fall to the floor and looked at the supposed first host of hope over.

"As for why I'm here, my internal soul is fading and I need a final host as a resting place. A mantle if you will, for the largest event in the history of mortals is coming and I need to rest in you so that you may be the final beacon of hope mankind needs before I can be released from the pithos and the world doesn't need me anymore." Hope concluded.

"But mankind always is going to need hope you can't just abandon your duties!?" Percy exclaimed

"Remember what you say son of Poseidon for those very words are the ones that you will regret most saying." Hope replied.

"You're kind of creeping me out... So if I just accept this whole mantle of hope thing you'll stop bothering me?" Percy said exasperated.

"Yes, but this is not something to be taken as a favor." Hope said. "I have offered many past heroes who have fallen in to Tartarus but they have either died from the madness or declined my generous offer, so I advise you think about this before you accept my offer."

Percy mulled this over for a few minutes while Hope sat on the ground watching him. "I'll take up the mantle of hope as long as you just leave me alone. I'd like to keep my stay in Tartarus as peaceful as possible without having to deal with gods as well as with monsters." Percy said.

"As you wish young hero, but taking up the mantle of Hope will now make you immortal. We wouldn't want you dying of old age now would we?" Hope said giving him an amused smile.

"Wait, WHAT! You never said that I would be immortal." Percy exclaimed. Realization dawned on him that if he became immortal he would be prone to an endless amount of prophecies, suffering and pain. Percy tried to back away from the now floating woman that was glowing in front of him.

"That was a liability I was willing to take young Perseus." Hope said before rising further in to the air. "And for your information you can still be killed but only by a godly weapon or weapons forged in the void so you will be able to die."

Percy looked up as mans first hope rose off of the ground and disappeared, probably faded, to the void where chaos reigns supreme. "DAMN IT" Percy shouted. But as he turned around he spotted something on the ground. It was a note left behind by hope. It said: "Perseus do not think about this being a curse but a blessing from the fates as it has now been proclaimed you will get out of the pit though it is uncertain whether you will still be sane or dead later on is still clouded. Anyway take these two gifts as a token of my appreciation for helping me to find peace at last." Percy at least felt, well hope, in all of his time down in the pit as he looked down at where Hope was. There sitting on the floor was a McDonalds Big Mac with extra cheese sitting on a manual written by Hephaestus himself. The title was 'Everything you need to know from the God of the forge and more.' Percy let out the very first laugh of joy since he entered the pit as he could now fix his cornucopia and would no longer have to eat black shit ever again, which he had decided to call anti-ambrosia, Percy looked at the Big Mac and for once things started to hopeful again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Olympus, the same time Percy obtained the mantle of hope:**

King Zeus, as he liked to call himself, sat on his throne as the council discussed recent matters at the winter solstice. The council had grown since Percy had last been banished expanding to accompany all gods and goddess minor and major. Forming the New Olympian Council. They had been arranged so as that domains were separate while those that intersected sat in between them. This forming a giant omega around the centerpiece of the council. The hearth. Lady Hestia sat in the middle of the council tending the fire when suddenly it glowed a bright sea green before fading back to its normal red and orange. The whole council stared at the hearth as they realized another hero had taken the mantle of hope and this time had managed to survive. This had been going on for millennia the fire always then dying out after the glow had been present. This time the fire roared with happiness and the smell of... A Big Mac?... The gods watched the fire for anymore developments before lady Hestia walked out wearing regal red, orange and yellow robes decorated with the finest satin scarfs meant for this specific occasion. Although she didn't like wearing them they were very comfortable and she could criticize everything currently her brothers and sisters were doing in the council without starting an argument.. "Gods and goddesses of Olympus I believe we all know what this means the time has come for us to look at the final prophecy. The Chaotic Ballad. Written by Aether, Nyx and her children. We must prepare ourselves for the greatest war we will ever face." Hestia proclaimed.

"But, Aunt Hestia we need to find out who has the mantle of hope or else this world is doomed without them." Apollo said. Gods and goddesses alike mumbled their agreement as the high council, the original 12 major gods, mulled this over.

"I think that I have a pretty good idea of who has gained the mantle of hope." Poseidon's eyes lit up as he said what everyone was thinking at that time.

"My son, Percy Jackson." Poseidon whispered tears of joy in his eyes that his son was alive, but soon those green orbs darkened as realization hit him like Typhon. "We banished him to Tartarus, our savior soon to be three times." Some gods looked down in shame as unknown to them, two slitted red eyes and protruding rams horns from the shadow of a pillar watched everything from the darkness and let out a murderous grin. The gods were left to wonder how they would save their world but that wouldn't come for centuries.

**AN: Remember to favorite, follow and review (how good or bad it is) and the updates will come out a lot faster. Thanks for reading Anaklusmous out.**


	4. Court Of The Sky, Harems? And Wolf Bites

4: Court Of The Sky, Harems? And Wolf Bites

The court of Ouranos was filled with millions of stars and constellations. Ursa major sat with her cub as she played with him. Zoe watched from her seat on the council as the mother bear played with her cub. She had always wanted a child of her own but had let no one know about it. Not even Lady Artemis at her death bed. But of course being in the hunt meant that no love was allowed. The only love that lady Artemis tolerated was well... '_in the hunt_'... If you get her drift. But even then that wouldn't allow her to have any children she needed to have a male counter part.,something Artemis didn't take lightly to. So she kept it her secret not telling anybody. She watched on as the council debated something she couldn't be bothered about. She was only asked to come because of her '_militaristic operations experience._' She would rather go hunting in the star forests. A gleaming mass of trees covered in star dust filled with the most ancient and amazing creatures ever imagined. A breath taking sight only beheld by the court of the sky. It's beauty was unrivalled, even if Zoe had grown up in the garden of the Hesperides. This was a hundred times better.

Ouranos' court was held in the citadel surrounded by the star forest. A town designed by chaos some say. It was painted in blacks and silvers. Decorated with the most intricately carved gems and moonstones. Light crystals adorned every house, road and park illuminating the whole area for at least two miles. Zoe thought of her life down on Gaia and how different it could have been if she hadn't died. She could've left the hunt, found true love and had a family... But after nearly two millennium of man hating she couldn't think of a any man she would like to settle down with, well almost any man... She thought of her time spent with Percy Jackson saviour of Olympus, the only decent male she ever met. She secretly watched his progress soon after her death and had been recording his life for her to watch him until the gods had banished him to Tartarus, now all she had was past memories of him. Her star panel had exploded after seeing the gods preform the banishing forcing her to get a new one. This deleting all of her recordings on Percy Jackson. She remembered how he had defeated Kronos, Gaia and the. Get punished for something he didn't do. She shook her head clearing her thoughts. _'I shouldn't be thinking these things, I'm a hunter.'_ Her brain let out a triumphant sigh. _'Ex-hunter'_ said her conscious. She let her mind wander confused about her feelings for Percy Jackson.

She was outraged both when Annabeth cheated on him and how the gods banished him from their world sending him to exile. Zoe was just happy that at least Lady Hestia and Lord Poseidon had objected to the idea of sending Percy to Tartarus. She realised after Annabeth had cheated on Percy just how much she was wrong about the world. It wasn't just dirty, cheating men. But also slutty women that just couldn't hold it till their boyfriends came back from work or whatever else they were doing. She really hoped that Percy was surviving somehow in Tartarus. She had ordered a brand new star panel with new obsidian framing so she could now view his progress in Tartarus without it exploding. Time moved differently in the court of the sky than it did on earth making it very confusing to see mortals speeding past at light speed building monuments in what seemed like seconds to the stars. Zoe had been waiting for days now since her last star panel had exploded a week ago, for her new one to arrive. According to her wall clock it was something like 5000 AD and to think that I got put up in the sky last week. Her star panel allowed her to slow recorded footage so she could watch what was happening in the mortal world. It also got over 20000 channels so she was never really bored. Food here was no issue as ambrosia and nectar was always plentiful and the most expensive of Ouranos' delicacies filtered down once every month or so here. The food of the Primordial of the sky was even more delicious than ambrosia than a long shot it made nectar look like sewage water. One piece of Plasma anything like plasma cake, plasma chicken or even plasma cheese could keep a demigod going for over a century with no sleep, food or water. Which was why it was so rare to find in the pantry. Zoe lived in a dorm along with the other female constellations and would normally go to the cafeteria for breakfast and lunch and would go out hunting with Orion for dinner. Orion was one of her best friends and she actually found out that he was bisexual so she had no quarrels with him when they went out hunting.

She was brought out of her thoughts when cancer snapped its pincers in front of her face. "Huh? What?"

"Weren't you listening," said Ouranos "I asked you what do you think of the sudden rise in dark power on Gaia?"

"Oh, uh well..." Zoe said while thinking of an intelligent answer. In Ouranos' court if you looked liked a fool in front of the council at the next re-elections you would normally be demoted. "I think that we should consider contacting Olympus to make sure they aren't sitting on their bums doing nothing." A few constellations laughed at her snide comment as Ouranos just grinned at her.

"Always keeping Olympus in check aren't we Zoe?" Ouranos chuckled.

"Well who else is in charge of the mortals my lord?" Zoe replied. She let out a sigh of relief at least she would keep her place in the council and wouldn't get demoted to... Pedestrian. Forced to eat ambrosia and nectar and whatever scraps of plasma food they could find they had no political power over anyone and soon faded if they didn't take in enough godly food. Although that very rarely happened. They also had little to no luxuries like a star panel or a small supply of plasma food.

Once the council was dismissed she walked back to her dorm while chatting telepathically with Ursa Major.

"_I see those vocal coaching classes you've been attending have changed your speech._" Ursa Major said.

"_Yes, they have. Lord Ouranos said that it would make me sound a bit more modern, and so it has_." Zoe replied smiling and so the conversation continued between bear and demigod as Ursa Majors cub trailed behind not too bothered about what his mother was talking about.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zoe flopped down on her couch after moving the star panel against her wall. It was very decorative and held a certain prestige about it. There were silver engravings on it written in Ancient Greek. The smooth black monitor polished to absolute perfection. Her specially ordered obsidian frame carved to resemble a dragon long forgotten. She brought out a bowl of water and cleaned her hands. She then drew a scribing rune using the water on the black surface and soon the star panel was active. The water expanding and flowing across the whole screen draining the bowls content. "Show me Olympus," Zoe commanded and soon there she was looking down in to the throne room. She watched as Athena brought out her shield and spear and struck it three times making a resounding clang echo throughout the throne room, probably calling for a council meeting. Zoe watched on with curiosity as the rest of the New Council appeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Down On Olympus~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Daughter why have you called a council meeting?" Zeus boomed.

"There is an urgent matter that must be discussed with the entire council involving a new threat that we face." Athena said panicked and when Athena is panicked everybody listens. "There has bee a rapid decrease in demigods lately and we don't know why. We suspect it has something to do with the weird increase in dark power we've been seeing lately." All the gods gasped. Without the demigods Olympus would be left defenceless, even with all of the minor and major gods. "I have calculated our chances at survival and I believe that we stand at a 0.0001 chance of surviving if the demigods we have here now are still alive when the time comes. But without them..." Everyone stayed silent as they got what Athena never said. If they didn't make the demigods immortal they wouldn't stand a chance but that required huge quantities of power to do leaving the gods powerless diminishing their powers further.

"I have a suggestion." Everyone turned to look at the speaker they were all surprised when it was Aphrodite that spoke up.

"What do you propose we do then Aphrodite?" Zeus said worried about his kingdom.

She let out a big smile that left the males in the courtroom speechless and gawking at her already beautiful appearance and... Womanly proportions... "I suggest that we expand my domain." At this the gods were a bit speechless.

"AND HOW IS THAT GOING TO HELP US WOMAN!" Hephaestus yelled.

"Tut, tut Hephaestus you haven't heard the rest of my plan." Aphrodite said with a smirk. "By expanding my domain I can influence a greater amount of true love among the demigods making them want to have more than one partner if he or she fits the bill." Aphrodite said all of this while the gods mulled it over.

"Are you bringing this up just because you want to be able to sleep with both your husband and boyfriend without being criticised?" Hera asked. Aphrodite's eye lit up at the prospect at having two men in her bed, not for the first time of course, but two gods. The prospect seemed unreal to her she could never get away with having two gods sleep with her before but now this changed everything.

She smiled sweetly at Hera with an innocent look on her face that filled some of the gods up with lust. "Who? Me! Of course not, I'm just trying to contribute to the cause." Aphrodite said. "Although that is a win-win for all of us," Aphrodite said not bothering to hide the growing smile on her face.

"This means that my domains of family will shrink because of the unfaithfulness of wives or husbands!" Hera exclaimed. Zeus perked up at hearing he could cheat on his wife so long as he married the mortal later.

"Ah, but you see Hera this makes a family bigger by having more than one spouse so it won't diminish your power at all, if anything it might increase it." Aphrodite said mischievously lacing her voice with charm speak.

"Stop with the charm speak Aphrodite, I don't like this idea one bit and you can't change my mind with your seductress voice that you use to make men fawn over you." Hera said.

"Enough," Zeus shouted, before this could turn out in to an all out brawl. "The council will decide this. All in favour raise your hand," the majority of the New Council raised their hands leaving a very upset Hera to fume over what just happened. "It is unanimous we will expand Aphrodite's domain in order to produce more demigods." Aphrodite let out a squeal of glee as she sexily walked over to the centre of the omega. Hera rose from her throne knowing that this would be her job to give Aphrodite more power since it was diminishing some of her power. All the other gods and goddesses from marriage and family followed Hera to the centre of the room, while Aphrodite stood there looking like she had won the lottery. Hera chanted in Ancient Greek and the gods and goddesses wishing her domain chanted with her. There was a bright pink glow and there stood Aphrodite with a more powerful aura of love around her. She took out a scroll from in between her breasts and winked at a masculine minor God making him blush before she took out a doves feather pen and wrote _'From now and so it shall forever to written that, demigods may choose more than one partner if they feel that they sense any form of love in that said person. So decrees lady Aphrodite.'_ She rolled up the scroll once more before giving the council a dazzling smile and tucked it away in between her breasts once more, which all the men were staring at.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back In The Court Of The Sky~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zoe was livid, not only did Aphrodite get what she wanted but now Annabeth would have an excuse for doing what she did all those years ago and could now get more than one boy than just Travis and Connor to do her dirty work for her. _'GODS ON OLYMPUS'_ she thought _'why am I getting so worked up about its for the greater good right? It's for the greater good._' She calmed herself down this is for the survival of Olympus. She took a deep breath and let it out. She didn't even realise that she had flipped her coffee table over and Ursa Major was watching her from their connected rooms. She ignored the great bear and set about cleaning her room but two questions kept running through her mind: _'why am I acting this way?_' And _'I wonder what Percy is doing right now and how he would deal with this?'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

IN TARTARUS

Percy was sharpening his blade on a whetstone he found off a dead monster. He looked over the ancient blade and remembered the Ancient Greek etchings carved in to the blades heart. He couldn't help but think of Zoe, the cold man-hating huntress had been the worst company to keep on a quest but they had grown to be close friends. He thought of how much she must be enjoying her time in Ouranos' court right now. As Percy continued reminiscing about his thoughts a horned figure stood behind a cluster of boulders wearing a trench coat, some slacks and a deer-stalker hat that poorly his his horns he was also holding a large cage in the palm of his left hand. He let the cage drop making it expand silently to reveal a grey wolf the size of a BMW if it wasn't for the boulders the demigod would have spotted the massive cage already. The horned figure searched his trench coat for something before taking out a large injection needle. Out of the corner of his eye the horned figure noticed a man now stood in the cage where the wolf had been. He just grinned as the man let out a feral growl, the man was wearing nothing but torn khaki pants. "Return me to my pack now demon!" The wolf exclaimed.

"Your packs dead, they're food for my brothers now." The demon said. The wolf an looked crestfallen he was the alpha after all he was supposed to protect his pack... and his unborn child.

"What do you want demon." The wolf snarled.

"Simple I'm going to inject you with this syringe." The demon said gesturing with his clawed left hand to the doctors instrument. "This will make you loyal to our cause, all you need to do is to bite that boy over there he will be the start of your new pack."

The wolf looked at the boy warily he was holding a bronze sword and had a dangerous look to him. "Seems easy enough." Said the wolf man holding out his arm for the injection. The demon grinned maniacally as he injected a black fluid in to the wolf man, the wolf man felt his head tearing in two and pain wracked his whole body. When he woke up no time seemed to have passed as he felt his body for any changes. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary and the demon unlocked the cage. When he tried to strike the demon he felt invisible bonds and a searing in his left wrist as his arm stopped halfway to deliver the punch.

"Not so fast now wolf man, remember that injection swore your loyalty to our cause you'll get some freedom once you complete our deal." The demon said with seriousness in his voice.

The wolf nodded his head before changing back to his wolf form. He then padded to the edge of the cluster of rocks and sniffed the wind direction. It was blowing against him so he decided to charge the boy he sprinted at full speed ready to bite the boys arm, rhythmically sharpening his sword, he galloped towards the boy at full speed before crashing into him missing the boys arm by centimetres. he cursed himself for missing an easy chance he rolled off the now scrambling boy before getting up and launching himself snout first at the boy. Percy jumped out of the way of the massive Grey wolf as his eyes widened he should've kept his guard up. He twirled riptide in his right hand before breathing fire out of his mouth. The wolf man jumped back in surprise. _'Focus_' he thought '_I just need to bite him and he'll be under my control._' The wolf bounded towards him jaws open and clamped down on the boys torso as he was recovering from the fire blast. Percy let out a cry of pain as an unknown feeling washed over him he shook his head and set his body on fire effectively burning the wolfs mouth. The wolf man yelped in pain at the sudden burst of pyrotechnics. His job was done here. He started to run away from the boy but a sudden flash of bronze caught his vision before his entire body was cut in half. Percy walked over to the now dead wolf and saw that he changed back in to a man. He picked up riptide from the ground and inspected the bite mark. He hissed when he tried to touch it but the unknown feeling was gone now he searched his bag for some medical supplies and wrapped some cloth around the wound before pouring a bit of nectar on it. Percy started to feel woozy he grabbed his pack and headed towards his camp which consisted of a cave with a fire and a few drying racks in front of it he ran as fast as he could before collapsing on some hellhound furs he had collected and fell in to a deep sleep.

_'Curses_' the demon thought _'master isn't going to be pleased with me._' "The boy should have been the wolfs slave, a beta, now he's an alpha and we have no control over him. No matter you're just delaying the inevitable boy. We may have underestimated you this time but no more next time we meet Jackson it'll be the last moments of your free will." The demon said talking to himself if he manages to survive the turning then we just have another small complication in our plans. The demon walked away before entering the nearest shadow leaving no trace behind he was ever there reappearing at the base of a three sided pyramid with engravings of death and a single eye on it. "Soon boy, soon..." The demon then walked in to a black pillar of shadow projected from the tip of the pyramid and vanished. Meanwhile Percy was tossing and turning in his sleep dreaming of wolves roaming the open plains and silver bullets.

**AN: OMG guys, 147 views, a favourite and a follow you guys are amazing. please review and comment on who should be in Percy's harem Zoe is already confirmed cause I'm A perzoe fanatic so if you want anyone else I'll try to do my best to add them in somehow but I already have some plans for that so if you guys think that this story needs something don't be afraid to suggest. I'd also like to thank nutsofthechest for helping me to publish this cause I'm a noob at if you like my story then you'll like his, his are much better. I'll try to push out as many of these as I can but until then happy holidays! DoomSkullTheBane out.**


	5. The Turning, Mechanics And Lord Wolfs Ba

5: The Turning, Mechanics And Lord Wolfs Bane

Percy was running through the open plains in the body of a wolf he didn't know how he got to be here or what he was chasing after. But he was enjoying this dream because he felt free and limitless but he knew that this was a dream because obviously you couldn't turn in to a wolf over night, right? And Tartarus never had any flowers, grass or that new baby smell. He started padding over to a burrow he could smell something inside. He felt himself changing and turned back to a human. _'Weird_,' he thought _'I thought I'd like to stay as a wolf._' He felt a sharp tug in his gut and a searing pain go through his body as he started spasming on the ground. He opened his eyes after what seemed like an eternity and found that he was in his wolfs body. _'Ok?'_ He thought. He continued his way to the burrow and could make out the smell of churned dirt and rabbit fur, his lupine ears pressed back against his skull as he prepared to pounce. Suddenly a screaming pig jumped out of the hole and his dream changed to one of a swamp land filled with dead skeletons and rotting corpses, the trees were on fire and it stank of the sickly sweet smell of decay. Percy tried to throw the hippo off him but it was just too heavy. The boar started to morph in to one of a demon. The demon had two small stubs on the end of its head where the temples were, a mouth full of the sharpest teeth percy had ever seen, yellowed and rotting, a scaly hide that, no matter how much percy tried, could not scratch or injure the demon and worst of all two tusks that gleamed ebony white in the heat of the swampy marshes that were trying to gore his wolf face. He thought of being a human again and felt himself changing his snout receding, his claws were retracting and his fur vanishing from sight back in to his body. _'I'm a werewolf_' he thought but this is just a dream. He searched his pockets while holding the demon back with his legs. The demons spittle flying all over the place. He grabbed riptide out of his pocket and made an upward slash on the demon though it only made a small scratch on the demons hide.

Percy was becoming panicked now, his sword couldn't harm the demon he used whatever strength he had after holding the demon off for so long and pushed him off of him. The demon flew through the air and landed in the mud nearby the demons serpent eyes glinting with malice and insanity. The demon let out a deep barking laugh. "HA! You think you can kill me with that butter knife? You'd be better off not trying at all worthless worm!" The demons voice resounded across the swamp and crows started to circle over head watching the battle.

Percy let out a feral growl. 'Where did that come from?' Percy thought. His ADHD started kicking in and he became wary as he watched the demon. The demon let out a snort and his body started oozing black goo. Stiff hairs and two beady eyes stared at him as the demons tusks elongated. The demon fell on to all fours and looked at Percy with his black beady eyes, they looked more like black coals more than eyes as the demon stared at percy. Finally the demon stopped moving and stood up on his hind legs. His entire body was covered in bristly boar hair and where his nose was a pigs snout now replaced it.

"REEEEEEEEEEEET," the demon let out a bellowing laugh, "Look at me maggot, and gaze upon what you shall become. But not a glorious boar you will be, but a DOG, a filthy mutt, fit only to serve his master. This is your test Jackson. This is your challenge for your turning. My master will be pleased once I kill you in your weakened state." The demon then bellowed a guttural laugh before snorting at the end of his rant.

Percy's mind was racing, he was going to turn in to a werewolf in real life?! _'So they sent that dumpster truck of a wolf after me to turn me in to a wolf man weakening me in my sleep while I turned. Then sent this dream eater after me to finish the job?'_ "I can see by that stupid look on your face that you've figured it out." The demon snorted.

"I thought that pantheons aren't allowed to cross each other." Percy said. While thinking of a way to kill this demon. Obviously this was from a Christian religion so he needed to rack his brain for more information. Then his brain had an idea worthy of Athena.

"Oh, they are, we just didn't want to let you know because we were building up our strength. Soon we will take over olympus and become the rulers of the world once again. Before chaos enveloped our world with ancient magics and turned our sky to stone sealing us off from a new layer that chaos created birthing the primordials." The demon looked on at him sadly. "I'll enjoy feasting on your carcass, mantle of hope." The demon said before charging Percy.

Percy tensed his muscles before jumping out of the were boars charge and thought of being in between human and wolf. He felt his legs changing and gaining muscle. His bone structure keeping the height and stature of a human but also blending in a section of the wolf. His hind legs changing in to powerful springs that he could use to leap at least 3 stories high. His hands shifting in to claws and his mouth expanding to accommodate the giant fangs that his mouth was adapting to. Grey fur burst all over his body covering every inch of his person. All this happened in a matter of seconds. He pulled riptide out of his ripped pants pocket and began to stalk towards the demon were boar. "Takes a demon to kill a demon, PIG." Percy yelled twirling riptide in his right hand.

The demon let out a mocking laugh. "You learn fast Jackson but that won't save you from my tusks." The demon said while charging Percy again. Percy ignited his left fist but the fire quickly spread across his whole body. He felt a tingling sensation as time seemed to slow down he felt his face where the tingling was. There now he felt just bone as his flesh melted away leaving a terrifying wolf-human hybrid skull atop a were wolfs body doused in fire holding a bronze sword. The demon started to falter a bit only for a second before continuing his charge towards Percy.

The demon smashed in to percy sending him flying in to a tree but percy held on to the demon as they crashed in to a hung skeleton percy brought riptide around and thruster it in to the demons back the boars hide splitting revealing his ribcage. _'His hide must be softer when he's in his changed form._' Percy thought as he bit down on the demons neck. The demon let out a squeal of pain as black blood oozed from the wound percy spat the blood from his mouth and used his hands to grab the demons hands. The demon let out grunts of pain as his hands started to burn, the neck wound already catching fire. If he couldn't use his hands then he couldn't defend himself or keep himself balanced. The pig let out an angry squeal and rammed his face in to Percy's gut the tusks leaving deep, circular holes. The fire engulfed the wounds and they started to heal rapidly. Percy's clawed hands grabbed the boars ears and ripped them off of his head. Earning a scream of pain from his attacker. Percy set riptide on fire and spun in the air before slicing off the boars head cauterising the wound instantly. Percy's dream started to melt as familiar surroundings of Tartarus came in to view. He opened his eyes to find that the demon was beheaded at the foot of his cot and black blood was oozing across his campsite. He felt his body to see if what the demon said was real and found that, sure enough there was a wolfs skull illuminating the cave with the fire of the hearth. His pecs and stomach still help the gory wounds inflicted by the boar. _'Have to watch out for these dream eaters._' Percy thought as what he did in the dream affected him while he slept without him even knowing.

"Hahaha, you can kiss my ass Astaroth. I'm not dead yet." Percy yelled at the nearest shadow. He didn't know where he got the name Astaroth though. But he knew that it would probably be important later in this unusual war.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Percy came back from scavenging an old junk yard for parts to his camp. Ever since Hope had given him that manual for all things Hephaestus he found that if he could follow the instructions word for word then he could build almost anything. There were blueprints of every single thing man, God and primordial ever made making it a valuable asset to build anything that percy really needed. There was also an enchantment to make an endless storage and he had long ago enchanted his backpack to hold everything he needed. But he still couldn't fix his cornucopia because of a minuscule part that he didn't have the eyesight for and was searching for a microscope or something that would help him to at least see a bit better. It was two days since the dream eater incident and he had found that having the strength of a wolf man really helped a lot in Tartarus. Though he had pretty good control over his new powers, he still had a bit of trouble forming his evolution as he called it which was his ultimate battle form at the moment, which was the wolfs skull. Besides from becoming a massive killing machine on the battle field the wolf also changed his appearance and his... Anatomy. He now had a wolfs tail, slightly yellow tinted whites around his eyes, his ears were a bit longer and pointed, his canines had also increased in size and were now pointed, his bone structure had also changed slightly to make it a faster change between wolf and man, his nails had grown harder and turned slightly sharper and his cock, instead of it being his usual 8 inches was now at about 10. _'Well that's what you get when you cross more than one pantheon,'_ thought percy. His senses had also increased making him have a sharper hearing, sense of smell and eyesight. As he was mulling over his new powers he remembered how he could see a hellhound over 3 miles away taking a piss and realised that he could fix the cornucopia and wouldn't need a microscope now. Percy took out his tool set which consisted of just about every tool and bits of metal, wire and bits of bolts and screws that he found. He took out the rolled up leather sheet and unravelled it bits of pockets and loops here and there made it so chaotic it would take you nearly a day to find what tool you were looking for, unless you were the person that put in there or were Hephaestus himself.

Percy brought out a small pair of tweezers, some wire, electrical tape, a vial of Phlegethon water and an extremely small flask. He picked up the cornucopia and spoke a small chant he had found while searching through the manual for opening anything with a mechanism and a small hatch opened up on the left side of the cornucopia. Percy put on his rubber goggles and took his tweezers first he twisted the small wire together forming a braid and wrapped it in electrical tape. He then connected the Phlegethon water vial to the wire making sure not to spill any, he then connected the other end of the wire to a frayed wire on the inside of the cornucopia. Now was the tricky part. He used his tweezers to take a hairline width wire among a collection of them and inserted it in to a cork he then sealed the empty vial, checking the manual again, then locking the empty vial in to a clasp which then injected needle thin suction tubes in to the empty vial and finally percy connected the broken circuit together with a bit more electrical tape.

Percy let out a sigh of relief when he closed the cornucopia and the thing started to hum. He gingerly held the cornucopia in his left hand and put his right hand over the tip of the cornucopia. _'Anything edible.'_ Percy thought. He felt a slight vibration as something popped out of the edge of the cornucopia. He looked at the now steaming plate of spaghetti on the floor. He grinned as he ate everything in one go. Slowly, but surely, Perseus Jackson was conquering Tartarus.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A lone man was walking through the most treacherous part of Tartarus intent on finding what he was looking for. He was well known for slaying the great fire serpents of the obsidian plains, killed the legendary dragons a top the screaming peaks, thief of the book of Hecate, stole the jewellery of Asteria, Forged the ring of Draco and owner of the manual of Hephaestus. He forged the legendary armour of the were lords long forgotten by mankind and even the gods, a time before even High Lord Chaos. Slayer of millions of monsters and blessed by Hestia. Monsters stood well away from him because of his arsenal of weaponry visible and not. He was wearing a black tunic interwoven with dragon scale straps and star silver, only found in Ouranous' domain and rarely found on earth. On his back was a rapid fire crossbow with a limitless amount of ammunition. Two handguns were slotted on either side of his pockets. Inside his pocket was a pen and a collection of marbles containing some of the most noxious gases in the known universe. A backpack hung over his crossbow, stitched on was an ancient rune only known by the gods to create an endless storage. He was wearing black-tanned serpent leather stitched with runes long forgotten by mortals. The leather interlocking and allowing for a rapid increase in size and shape. Six sheathes were stitched on the back of the armour carved with runes of the mind with the owners blood allowing for control over movement of the sheathes containing poisoned throwing knives. An enchanted ring carved to look like a sleeping lizard only known from legend encircled his finger, enchanted to turn in to a bow or a pair of hunting knives. A pitch black hood etched with runes of storage in silver stitching concealed a tanned face with a smooth scar running from his left eye brow to the corner of his mouth. This man was Percy Jackson. Known in Tartarus as Lord Wolfs bane: Conqueror of Tartarus.

**AN: Thanks to all of your guys support it has been really amazing like I siad I'll try to update as fast as I can also if you would like to see some other people in the harem with percy review down below ( btw guys just so you know Zoe is already in the harem so perzoe fans out there do not fear they'll be together.) and I'll try and do my best to incorporate them in though it will also depend on whether I think that they may make a good paring I also might just choose the popular ones but I will have a maximum amount of women in the harem and no I won't be doing a gay harem like two women and a boy, no I don't do that anyway guys happy holidays guys DoomSkullTheBane out.**

**This is what the harems looking like so far:**

**Artemis: 3**

**Demeter: 1**

**Thalia: 2**

**Katie: 1**

**Piper: 1**

**Athena: 1**


	6. Arena Of The Pit, Pterlykos And Camp

6: Arena Of The Pit, Pterlykos And Camp

Percy was running through the dark forests he had called home for the past two weeks as he trekked deeper in to Tartarus. He jumped over a fallen log and twirled through the air as one of his sheathes on his back opened up telepathically ,allowing Percy to draw a throwing knife and hurl it in to the bushes. A camouflaged empousai dropped out of her hiding spot and fell to the ground where she was turning in to black sludge. Percy stopped twirling and braced his feet against the ground as twenty more empousai rushed out of the bushes. Percy stood silently, hood up and head down, as the empousai hissed and bared their fangs at him. He grinned under his hood as the first empousai decided to try its luck. He ducked under its first strike but by then another two empousai had decided to attack him as well. He dodged the second empousai's strike to his neck from behind and kicked her legs from underneath her effectively toppling her. He continued to spin his foot until he had kicked the third empousai and drew riptide. Anaklusmous has changed ever since Percy's encounter with the demon. It had become common knowledge for him after he had slaughtered another werewolf, that had tried to kill him, any kind of alloy or compound containing iron could pierce the demons hide and kill it instantly, this also making it harder for monsters to kill Percy unless they had any iron. So he had found some mortal steel and titanium and using his fist and a small heat-proof bowl he had melted down the iron and replaced some of the edging of riptide with iron so it now had a silvery glow to it. This, however did not stop percy from killing monsters because of the iron edging. The iron passed through the monsters but then the celestial bronze would then come in to contact and severe whatever Percy was cutting. He had also made sure to be careful to not cover the engravings made by Zoe Nightshade. _'The tide that takes one away and before you know it you have been swept out to sea.'_ He had always looked at those engravings when he felt absolutely hopeless. Being the mantle of hope didn't exactly mean happy fun times and Mr. Optimistic all the time. Tartarus was a dark place and his fond memory of Zoe helped to keep the fire inside him burning brighter than ever. He quickly spun riptide blocking a strike from the first empousai before stepping back and slicing off her head. With his free hand he pulled out his handgun and fired an imperial gold/iron compound bullet at the empousai. It shot straight through her head and through the next empousai before coming to a stop in the head of a third. They all burst in to blood and black sludge as Percy continued his onslaught. He front flipped over the empousai who he had kicked down and while he was in mid air sliced her head cleanly in half leaving only just enough weight on one side for half the skull to fall down on to the floor leaving a now X-Ray looking depiction of an empousai's skull for all to see for only a few seconds before she, too, burst in to black sludge. He randomly selected a marble from his pocket and threw it at a small group of empousai who were hanging back they all cried out in against as the mustard gas and sulphur concentrate literally burned their lungs from the inside causing four more piles of black sludge to fall to the floor. The remaining empousai had formed a ragged circle around him as they all looked at him warily. Their 'apparent' leader stepped forward with a hiss. Black bats wings and a black label wreath on top of her head made her out to be a demon hybrid. Monsters in Tartarus were forever breeding so as to make more monsters after they faded which happened about every century a collection of veteran monsters would fade and travel to oblivion or wherever else their souls went to. Obviously this empousai attacked a demon and got lucky, drinking his blood but realised this wasn't a regular Greek monster it was a demon from a different pantheon. Percy smirked knowing how much the change must of hurt her. _'She was one of the more tolerant monsters_' he thought, '_I'll have to kill her before she can cause more trouble for me while the others are attacking me.'_ The empousai stepped forward careful not to get in to Percy's range else she be turned back in to black sludge.

"Percy Jackson we meet again." The empousai said.

"I'm sorry but I don't remember seeing any twilight rejects walking around Tartarus or any time before that." Percy said all this while smirking to himself knowing this would make the empousai angry and cause fatal mistakes in her fighting, however this would also cause her to fight more ferociously but it didn't seem too much of a challenge to fend off an attack from eleven empousai.

The bat winged empousai let out an angry hiss before calming herself. "What, you don't remember dear old me Kelli?"She said with a sickly sweet grin that could make milk curdle.

"I thought you would have faded by now, you know twilight was such an old book. But I guess they put it in to the classics anyway how sad for you." Percy yelled over dramatically, probably alerting all other kinds of monsters in the area he was here.

"WE ARE NOT FROM MOTHER FUCKING TWILIGHT JACKSON!" Kelli screamed before charging at Percy.

Percy sheathed his handgun and twisted his dragons ring and seemingly drew a pair of hunting knives from the air, holding riptide and one hunting knife in his right and one on his left he advanced towards Kelli. "You know Jackson, all aside I think that there's something different about you. You have this new kind of aura, a wild side." Kelli said while extending her claws.

"A lot happens in Tartarus when you've been stuck here for over five millennia." Percy said as they began to circle each other the other empousai hissing whenever he drew near to one.

Kelli sniffed the air and grinned lustfully. "You've crossed pantheons like I have." Kelli exclaimed while flapping her bat wings for effect.

Percy stopped circling Kelli and twirled his hunting knife in his left hand. "Yeah, I was meaning to ask you about that but I decided I didn't want to offend you any further cause then Edward would be all over my ass trying to kill me." Percy said while silently shifting his body to his werewolf form.

"Percy, my dear, how many times do I have to say this. WE ARE NOT FROM TWILIGHT! If it wasn't from orders at the top we would've butchered you here and now but the boss wants you alive." Kelli said while snarling. "But until we return, which oh would be a shame if we were late," she said with sarcasm dripping off every word. "The boss said we could have whatever fun we wanted with you so long as we bring you back alive in one piece." Kelli let out an entrancing smile that percy registered two seconds before he blocked her first strike and kicked her knee from underneath her. Hearing a satisfying crack percy slashed at her stomach but she buffeted her wings causing both of them to fly back. Kelli was flying through the air now screeching like a banshee as Percy jumped off the ground and stuck his hunting knife in one of her thighs. Kelli screamed in pain as the non-fatal wound started to make her blood drip out on to the battle field.

"Sisters, whoever subdues Jackson first gets to have a play with him after I'm finished with him." Kelli said while flying back taking cover behind her sisters who were now whipped up in a frenzy.

"Obviously you seem like you need some release so I'll give it to you." Percy said while flipping down his hood. The empousai stared lustfully at his now shrinking lupine features. His scar making him look hotter as it caught the light. They all dropped their guard and this was exactly what percy was hoping for. "I'll give you the release... Of death!" Percy practically howled as he rapidly changed, setting his skull ablaze and igniting his weapons on fire. He rushed the first empousai who was still lost in his looked that she didn't even register she was dead until after half her face turned in to black sludge. The other empousai stared confused as Percy sliced and diced their comrades. One only managed to mutter the words "hot" before her skull was ripped in half. Percy finished dispatching the last of Kelli's henchmen and looked towards the leader. Kelli was fingering herself the whole time In her ancient cheerleader outfit and his favourite hunting knife was now being used as a dildo, the rough hilt making her moan in ecstasy. She finally orgasmed moaning Percy's name loudly before spraying her sticky liquid all over his knife.

"Now that was hot, I can't wait for you to impregnate me later after I inject you with my venom. You won't even remember the entire day as you'll fuck me non-stop until I've had my fill of cum." Kelli said while seductively licking the the grip of his hunting knife tasting herself.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Percy said before unsheathing two of his throwing knives and hurling one at Kelli and one where her stomach would be if she took flight. Both hunting knives missed their target my mere millimetres as She took flight and dived towards him.

Percy crouched on the floor holding riptide before holding out his hand as it started to vibrate a little, there was a rustle in the bush and Percy concentrated harder. With Anaklusmous he braced himself for what would be a dangerous thing to do at a time like this. Kelli sailed towards him as she implanted herself on Percy's sword shocked that she didn't see that coming. He grabbed her by the neck and concentrated harder as she started to squirm pulling herself further on to his sword she began to make her way towards Percy painfully. She finally reached the hilt of the sword and raked Percy's chest with her claws. 'If I can't take him, I'm taking him down with me.' She thought. As she tried to rake her claws against his weird looking armour. she managed to create a deep gash across his chest and arms as she felt some force of air behind her. She pulled Percy's head down and kissed him on the lips, Percy didn't make any move to pull away as his throwing knives impaled themselves in Kelli's body From behind. Her lifeless form crumpled to the form as Percy's magnetisation runes made the knives hurtle back towards his open palm, he gingerly held the knifes blade as the empousai's cum stuck to the handle. He kept a stoic face as he thought of a way to clean his weapon. Instead of expecting Kelli's body to turn in to black sludge it remained there as a lifeless corpse polluting the dark forests of Tartarus waiting for the maggots to consume it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Percy continued to trek across the wasteland of Tartarus. He searched the horizon for any telltale signs of what he was looking for but all he could see was ruins and dark humanoid shapes. He saw a dark pyramid being built by the humanoids and thought that he had seen that same building someplace else as well he could make out some of the bigger depictions on the bricks, of massacre and bloodshed, they all accumulated to form an oval of sorts with a serpents iris in the centre. _'Weird_' he thought.

Percy finally set up camp and started a fire. He took out a small pouch from his bag and within that bag he took out a small bronze box with a tiny chimney and if you looked closely there was a little window with a bellows inside. Percy threw the box on to the ground and it started to expand and unfold rapidly. As it was doing this Percy rummaged around in his small pouch which he had labelled _'metal works_' and enchanted with the storage rune, pulled out a collection of different metals in ingot form and clumps of mis-shaped alloys. He started working the bellows and the fire flared up. It was a bright green. The enchanted brickwork keeping the fire in check. He kept pumping the bellows and brought out a casket from inside his pouch he melted some iron and imperial gold inside a small bowl and poured the entire mixture in to the casket. The casket enchanted so that the metal would cool three times faster. Percy pulled out the hot bullets from the caskets and focused his energy to the atmosphere around him water vapour started to condense and soon he had a ball of water in his left hand he stuck the bullets in the water ball effectively cooling them. Percy loaded the bullets in to a new magazine and stored the rest away. He took out his cornucopia and thought of a Christmas dinner cause it seemed to him that it was about Christmas time and out popped a manner of good foods all in the theme of Christmas.

At first dawns light, which was a bit of sunlight emanating from an artificial sun that burned during the day in the deserts, jungle and forests while it gave little to no heat in the icy tundra and wastelands, Percy packed up his tiny campsite and heard a rumble nearby. He grinned as this was where his lead had told him to go and when it would happen. Percy was about to kill it but fortunately for it when it begged and pleaded for its life Percy was in his wolf form who was more sympathetic to... Cases like this, Percy didn't need to let monsters all over Tartarus know where he was going so they could kill him so he made it swear it's loyalty to him under Lord chaos, such a binding oath that they would forever be companions until one or the other died unfortunately for them both of them were immortal. Percy ran at full speed towards the now building structure. A great coliseum nearly ten football fields wide in width and length rose up from the ground. Monsters inside screamed in pain as they duelled to the death. Here was where Percy would make his new home. This would make it nigh impossible for anyone to track him because of its constant movement. Percy was confident that if the flyer said what it said he would be master of the arena of the pit as soon as he killed about every gladiator in there for dominance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What is it?" Zeus said curiously.

"We don't know father, we found it in the woods while hunting." Artemis replied

"Is it vicious?"Dionysus asked.

"It appears to be friendly." Artemis said.

"I think I know what it is." Said Athena.

"Why don't you tell us owl head." Poseidon barked.

"Why don't you empty your kelp filled head fish face?" Athena barked back.

"Enough, we will not have an argument while this thing is still here, Athena name this beast at once so I can stop calling it, it." Zeus yelled.

"Father I believe that this beast is a Pterlykos." Athena said.

"What the hell is that?" Ares exclaimed.

"I believe that I can answer that question." Said the Pterlykos. The gods all stared at the sudden outburst from the beast. "But first I come here with a message from Lord Wolfs Bane."

"W...Wh...Who?" Zeus stammered. Shocked that the beast could speak to the entire council in multiple languages all in one voice, speaking Ancient Greek, english, French, Chinese and a collection of other languages.

"Ahem, anyway Lord Wolfs Bane sends his regards and wishes you all a very merry Christmas if it indeed is the season. And he would like to warn you to gather your forces and strengthen your armies for he suspects something unusual is happening." The Pterlykos said.

"The Chaotic Ballad." Apollo breathed. "It's occurrence will be soon, these are signs from Lady Nyx herself." As soon as Apollo finished his sentence his eyes glowed a sickening black and midnight smoke and fog rolled in from nowhere and everywhere.

"_The lone wolf will lead us against hell,_

_Blessed by chaos we must rebel._

_The demon prince awakens once more,_

_The lone wolfs forgiveness, we must implore._

_Else the fires of hell consume us,_

_There must be no room for doubt or mistrust._

_Together the pantheons will stand together,_

_Or crumble in to the earth, lost forever." _

The gods all looked pale with fright as there was no guidance as to what was to occur or how the battle was to finish itself in order for the gods to win. "Apollo isn't there some other kind of guideline to the Chaotic Ballad or another verse you missed out?" Athena asked shakily.

"I fear, that's the entire prophecy. Chaos, it seems, doesn't want to influence the future anymore than he already has telling us who to ask help from and who our enemy is." Apollo said.

The gods of olympus discussed this matter forgetting about their certain guest. "I suggest we find who this _'Lone Wolf'_ is then so that he can lead our armies and we apparently apologise to him." Hera said.

"No we shall do no such thing, we shall recall the six immortal demigods that defeated Gaia to lead our army they are currently residing in their estates on olympus. Hermes send out a message to the demigods and both camps to prepare for war. We will discuss this further once we find and eliminate this Lone Wolf he's probably some rogue demigod let loose after the second Titanomachy. As for _'the pits of the earth'_ I believe we all know that's Tartarus and if someone is in Tartarus then they're there for a reason." Zeus proclaimed. Poseidon murmured something that Zeus only barely heard but still was outraged that his brother would dare speak up against him.

"What was that Poseidon I don't think the entire council heard you." Zeus said while he gritted his teeth.

"I said Percy Jackson, my son, was innocent and is still today if he somehow managed to survive the endless spawn of Tartarus. We threw him in there for no reason and the prophecy states that we must ask for forgiveness from him." Poseidon said.

"But Percy has no relations to wolves at all." Artemis countered. Actually if she was being totally honest with herself she wouldn't mind Perseus back considering she still thought of him the only decent male in the world. She let her mind drift to the expansion of Aphrodite's domain a few centuries ago. Ever since then her hunters had began to dwindle because of the dreaded males proposing to every god damn female that they thought they were in love with. The mortals had died out long ago leaving only demigods to inherit the planet and those legacies which traced their roots back to Ancient Greece found themselves lost in a world of monsters and gods but still found their part in it somewhere. She had over thirty six hunters before Aphrodite's domain was expanded now she only had just under twenty, the large increase in monster attacks and unknown causes for demigod vanishings only kept her hunters in the twenties, twenty five at most if she was especially lucky each year but very few newbies survived the first year of training either mauled or fled. she let her gaze rest upon the weird creature in front of her, it was neither a bird or a wolf. It had the body of a grey wolf with silver tips where the fir ended making its coat shimmer in the firelight. It's pure white dove wings pressed against its body cocooning itself from Boreas who was busy yelling at the east wind about monsoon seasons and temporal problems. It's only warmth was the hearth as Hestia held out a long pole with a hook on the end and fed the Pterlykos some raw beef. The Pterlykos sniffed it gingerly before taking it off the hook with its teeth and ripping up the juicy morsel. Hestia smiled warmly, which was expected from the goddess of the hearth as the wolf bird thing finished its meal.

"What is that thing still doing in here, Artemis I thought I told you to bring it out of the meeting before we started the war plans." Zeus exclaimed pulling out his master bolt. "We will have to kill the beast for its intrusions, it can understand us." Zeus practically hissed.

"No, it may be a sacred animal of the primordials no one has ever seen anything like it, it must be a rare animal to come across for it to only be seen once." Artemis said angrily.

"You dare defy me daughter?" Zeus said, lightning crackling in his eyes as a loud crash of thunder rang overhead.

"Yes father, this is a sign from lady Nyx, like my idiotic brother said." Artemis remarked.

"Hey," Apollo yelled.

"You're lucky that you are one of my favourite daughters else you would be questioned about your loyalty to olympus worst comes to worst,myth could be accused of treason." Zeus said adding a hint of malice in to the end of his sentence. Artemis got the message this was the only chance she was getting or else it was the pit for her and her hunters and she couldn't let her maidens take the burden of fighting everyday along side her at a near impossible battle to be won, even by Artemis.

"I understand father." Artemis said bowing her head. Zeus let out a satisfied nod and the whole council was wondering what to do with the Pterlykos.

"If you kindly gods would excuse me I would like to get back to my master." The Pterlykos said while bowing its head.

"Now hold on a seco..." Hades began before the Pterlykos let out a mournful how, that brought some tears to godly eyes as the winged wolf disappeared in a flash of silver moonlight Artemis herself was in awe at the beauty and sadness of the howl and couldn't comprehend the godly sight as the legendary beast flashed away. "...nd how can we trust you?" Hades finished, his sentence dying out to a murmur as he realised the beast had left the council without a trace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Life in the camps had become almost Elysium as the campers had modernised their residences. Portals between both camps had been created so as to further strengthen the bond between the two pantheons. The Greco-Roman era had now almost merged in to one pantheon, able to choose which side of a godly parent you wanted, whether it was a Greek or a Roman godly parent. hundreds of different leisure activities had been set up as well as the famous capture the flag but instead of using just the forest the sons and daughters of Hecate/Trivia had managed to create a simulation world where they would travel to, to have a global battle that usually lasted for about a week a month at most if a stalemate was finally called out. Aphrodite's domain came in to great affect, as soon as she changed her domains boundaries a lot of girls and boys had found that their horizons for the opposite, and in the rare case same sex, was broadening giving them a larger collection of people that they found interest in. There was also a large amount of broken hearts and change of camp rules as you could now have sex at the age of sixteen if the seniors thought you were ready but that usually came up as a personal matter. The only downside was as the scent of demigods and infant demigods permeated the air it made monsters go wild and they were constantly under attack from monsters however the barrier held strong and about after a week the monsters gave up or were killed. A lot of the kids at camp now had at least one or more girlfriends or boyfriends depending on the gender. The camps biggest slut Annabeth Chase sat down on her bed as she rearranged her list of boyfriends and contacts so far she had about eight husbands who she would have a weekly orgy with and all the other days were spent counting the new campers, teaching Athena worthy topics and fucking non stop with at least one of her husbands. Travis had broken up with Katie after their little fiasco with percy finding out and her using the love potion but he said it was one of the best he ever had so he had broken up with Katie as she left crying her eyes out for days. Connor was always a playboy and was happy to get to third base with at least one hot girl in the camp. Contrary to belief Percy had never given Annabeth his virginity and as far a she was concerned he was still a virgin today they only ever got as far as second base. Katie and a lot of other girls were crying that day as news broke out that demigods could have more than one partner while still being ethical. A lot of boys were dumped too as the so called 'hot girls' such as Annabeth herself had taken advantage of this and took as many boys as possible to pleasure herself. She still had no children which was really just bad luck for her but she could wait most of her husbands were immortal after all. She heard a couple of doors open and close. _'Katie and Piper must be gathering their single forever posse._' She thought as a collective giggle was heard from outside her cabin as the girls were headed back out to their favourite club. Jason had dumped Piper the day the announcement came out, it turned out that he just liked her for her body, but like percy they had only ever gone as far as first base. In their single forever posse it seemed that Katie had got the closest to losing her virginity as she had gotten anal from Travis. Annabeth sighed as she thought 'dumping percy was the best thing I ever did.' Before falling asleep on her bed. How wrong was she because soon enough the entire demigod world was about to be turned upside down.

**AN: Thanks for reading everyone, merry Christmas and a happy new year sorry it took so long to update but I tried to make up for it but making this as long as possible. If you did Like this chapter then please do favourite follow and review how good or bad it is and remember to review who is in Percy's harem.**

**This is what it's looking like so far:**

**Thalia: 3**

**Artemis: 4**

**Khione: 2**

**Athena: 2**

**Demeter: 1**

**Katie: 1**

**Zoe: 1000000000000 (she will be in it no matter what)**

**I'll keep this open until I've decided that I have enough people nominated and who is clearly a fan favourite.**


	7. Master Of The Arena, Shadow Behemoth

7: Master Of The Arena, Shadow Behemoths And Help

Percy twirled his sword round, he found out that as soon as he entered the arena the barriers were erected and no monster or mortal could get out. But Percy was the only mortal there so the mortal part seemed only to apply to him but technically he was immortal but could fall in battle. So he was like the hunters, speaking of hunters he noticed that there were a few monster bounty hunters, all cyclops with ancient skulls and trophies decorating their necks. There were about 100 or so dangerous monsters that were about half as powerful as an Olympian and about 500 in total, including Percy. But Percy wasn't worried considering he could probably give an Olympian a run for their money. Percy spotted dinosaur sized hell hounds and a few Laistrygonian Giants armed each with a broadsword and some cannonballs, they all paled at the sight of him and shuffled over to where a large group of maybe 20 dracanae so that they could get in close with their broadsword and spill some blood, a tall hooded figure that Percy couldn't make out was standing in the farthest corner of the arena holding a blood red falchion and bow with a quiver of what looked like harpy feather arrows. Most of the monsters were grouped together obviously working together before probably going behind each other's back and killing them until they were the only one that was left standing. Percy and a few other monsters Percy couldn't recognise were standing on their own but each emitted a raw and powerful aura which made some of the other monsters edge away from them in fear and focus on the second biggest threat. Percy looked around at his opponents sizing them up obviously the hooded would be the immediate target but it seemed that the other groups of monsters saw him as easy pickings so about 4 groups started shambling over to him. A lot of the monsters had heard about the great Lord Wolfs Bane and we're hoping their hardest and praying to whatever God they had that he wouldn't know where and when this tournament would take place. Recently the original owner of the arena had grown bored with it and was now in the realm of the faded, obviously it was some immortal being because of the sheer amount of power it would have taken to build this place and enchant it to constantly move every week. Percy loosened his shoulders watching the giant sports-style timer ticking down above them at about 100 feet. There were 30 seconds left and he quickly morphed in to his evolution. His flaming wolf skull scaring all other monsters away from him giving him a 10 foot radius around him with his back against the wall. All of the monsters were with their backs against their wall with a huge 20 foot weapons rack in the centre for those who weren't shot down or killed within the first few minutes. Percy gave a fleeting glance at the weapons rack and spotted nothing that he may need mostly because a lot of the weapons were made of old monster bones and rusted celestial bronze. There was however a gleaming imperial gold miniature dragon at the very top of the rack that, from Percy's long work forging and reading the manual of Hephaestus, wow Percy reading, it must be Armageddon oh wait it almost is, looked like there were heavy enchantments and hidden gears with a storage pocket dimension inside the dragon. A lot of the monsters were eyeing the gold dragon but most of them didn't have wings or the sufficient climbing ability to get up there while also multitasking dodging incoming projectiles thrown and shot at each other.

Percy watched the timer ticking down.

10...

The invisible barriers stopping the contestants from attacking each other but allowed small movements inside a relatively large grid because of the massive size of the arena.

9...

Percy spotted a lot of monsters drawing arrows from out of their quivers and priming their bows.

8...

There was a loud roar and the sound of hooves, talons, beaten out running shoes and lupine paws scraping against the ground.

7...

The hooded figure made no move to pull out his bow and nock an arrow he just dragged his sword around him in a semicircle scarring the ground, and soon black smoke poured out of the scarred ground, the gaps turning red. 'So this was some kind of sorcerer,' Percy thought.

6...

A loud moo erupted from two groups to the left of Percy and a loud clang of metal against metal rang out through the arena.

5...

Percy looked to his left to see the Minotaur, his old friend, not, glaring him down tensing his muscles ready to charge at Percy.

4...

Percy scanned his old enemy the Minotaur had a double set of horns, four arms and a black dragons tail with red tipping its scales swishing around like crazy.

3...

Obviously, Percy analysed, the Minotaur had tried to one either breed with a demonette, or two was fucked by a really horny male demon that needed release. In the Minotaurs first left hand he held his customary omega axe dripping with some fresh blood and black sludge fresh from his last kill and probably second midnight snack. In his first right hand he held a giant Warhammer also coated in blood and black sludge. In both of his smaller hands he held two smaller clubs taken from dead satyrs.

2...

Percy turned away from looking at the Minotaur and took a deep breath which made the flames on his head flare up a bit at the sudden increase in oxygen before dying down a bit. He cleared his mind, which was no easy task considering he had ADHD, and tried not to focus on satyrs as that would lead him to think about Grover and Grover reminded him about camp and how much he missed his friends and never got to say goodbye or even say goodbye to his mum who probably had died from old age just because of that stupid asshole Zeus being paranoid with him betraying Olympus.

1...

Great now all Percy could think about was that back stabbing family on Olympus, now that he thought about it his friends were there at the meeting but they didn't even bother standing up for him all of them were immortal but Percy declined making the gods swear on the Styx to make a new council so that all gods minor and major would be included with the hearth in the centre because that was the centre piece of Olympus. Percy's anger was growing as he looked through his memories as the clock started ticking down he freeze framed the image of his banishment in his mind and remembered that Katie and Piper were the only ones that truly seemed sorry, Thalia wasn't there however because of her being on a hunt and Artemis had left them behind. Artemis, he thought at least stood up for him. Percy concentrated all his anger, the friends he once knew abandoned him so that they could have more room in the spotlight and so they wouldn't mind if he was banished to Tartarus, not now, not ever. This feeling him in to one of the very rare Fury States that he would go in to, slaughtering everything that was in his way till he collapsed and his camp would set up automatically for him detecting when he was too tired to do it himself.

0...

...

...

...

Time seemed to freeze as the flames on top of Percy's head turned a flaming blue and he ran to the middle at full sprint riptide moving in sync with his right arm as though it was another part of him. All the other monsters seemed to be in an entirely different universe as he sped past all of them with speed that could rival Hermes himself. Percy grabbed on to a spear and propelled himself upwards to another spear before doing the same thing and grabbing on to a bone handled sword at the top of the rack started rapidly climbing at full speed. The other monsters seemed to move back in to their regular time and started sprinting to the middle as fast as they would to grab what weapons they could find but most were shot down by the Dracanae, Laistrygonian Giants and young harpies who couldn't yet fly and their talons were weak. The hellhounds ran at incredible rates working as a pack under the Hummer sized Alpha who was literally barking out orders, Percy couldn't understand all of their speech but could pick up bits and pieces. In his mind the alpha was giving the command to take out the archers and any other monster who had a long ranged weapon before calling out free reign. Which Percy hopefully meant 'free time' not 'kill anything and everything that you see except your own pack' but the second was more likely. Percy reached the top of the weapons rack where the small hand sized dragon sat on an obsidian pedestal. Percy swiftly walked across the small 5 foot by 5 foot platform to reach the dragon and stuff it in his pocket which led to a wormhole linking his backpack and his pocket allowing him easy access to anything he may have had in either.

He capped riptide and twisted his dragon ring and a shiny black bow expanded from the ring to fit snugly in Percy's hand. Percy's ring also broke apart in to two different sections one that formed the bow and the other forming the quiver that was enchanted to never run out of arrows. Percy pulled out an arrow from the quiver with a pure white head with black tipping the ends, a black shaft and dark purple feathers sprouting from the base. The bow was elegantly designed well known by all monsters who had seen it but were dead from 100 feet away. While Percy was in Tartarus he had improved his shooting to somewhat that he could at least hit the bullseye dead on 3/5 times from 100 feet. Most of the other times it was around the middle ring. The bows intricate design showed two engraved dragons along the tips making their way towards the handle where thin lines of metal would branch off the bow to form muscles and as this became more frequent towards the handle they melded together to form a screaming dragons head in the middle where both of its horns formed the perfect notch to keep an arrow in balance so it wouldn't and couldn't fly away. Percy aimed for the head of a cyclops fighting against two dracanae and adjusted his aim by the slightest degree before letting the arrow fly. The arrow started to twirl through the air because if the slightly curved feathers making it spin. The tip of the arrow expanded and seven minuscule needles shot out at high power air velocity puncturing the cyclops and dracanae in their nervous points. The arrows tip folded back in to place before shooting straight through the cyclops skull and ricocheting to impale both of the dracanae's legs. This all happened in a matter of seconds as percy drew two more arrows and fitted them on to his string and fired again. This time he hit two Laistrygonian giants in the stomach turning them in to black sludge. Percy kept raining arrows across the battle field as monsters fell like the rain. A kill score was being tallied up on the giant screen above saying that so far Percy had the most kills at 183. Percy jerked his bow back and it turned back to a ring which fit snugly on his finger. He pulled off his crossbow from his back and primed it, setting it on to rapid-automatic the small hatch opened up near the top of the crossbow and Percy selected a small needle from his pocket and slotted it in the hatch. The crossbow, like his ring, was intricately designed with a horned serpents mouth as the main firing point while the end of the snakes tail made the handle and the horns made the tips where a pure black Stygian iron string was at the highest tension to get maximum power but still not break. The bow was enchanted to duplicate the specific ammunition that was inserted as desired and would continually fire until the owner thought about stopping it. Underneath where the serpents belly was, was a mind connection rune drawn with a small drop of Percy's blood.

The kill tally was rapidly increasing and there were about 200 monsters left in the arena percy having killed most of them. He noticed a group of twenty dracanae ascending up the tower where he was stationed and rummaged in his pocket for a while before taking out a pure white marble with a swirling black centre. Inside was a mixture of chlorine and phosgene called 'white star,' which killed its victims effectively within the minute. Percy without a care in the world tossed the marble on to the very front of the dracanae horde as it exploded on impact releasing a deadly gas killing the entire troop of dracanae. Percy stood up and admired his handiwork around the battlefield. 264 monsters lay dead with arrows stuck to them and tiny needles stuck in their body. Percy looked up at the score board and noticed that the second highest person was the mysterious cloaked figure still having not drawn a single weapon he was sitting on the ground playing with a pack of cards. All of the monsters looked wary of him as he had 112 kills without even drawing a single weapon, not stepping out of his semicircle to even pummel the other monsters. the hooded figure stood up from where he was and the fog coming from the crevice in the scratches he made carried the cards away back to where he came from. The figure pulled down his hood and exposed two, 5 inch horns slightly curling at the tips. His face was a dark red and he had yellow canines protruding from his mouth dripping saliva on to the floor.

Percy instantly recognised this as a demon as he jumped down from his vantage point with a loud boom shaking the arena and forming a 3 foot crater around him. He drew riptide and prepared to fight his way through every monster here to slay this demon sorcerer. Percy had not seen a demon for gods know how long as he traversed Tartarus. The last time he fought a demon was when that wereboar had attacked him. Even then seeing monsters and demons from that pantheon had been scarce. He had found a few werewolves and gargoyles but not a proper soldier, or assassin in this case, of Astaroths. The demon gave him a wicked smile as Percy also drew one of his hunting knives. Before he could reach the demon the rest of the monsters formed a wall in front of the demon eager to kill the great and powerful Lord Wolfs Bane. Percy growled as the idiotic monsters stood in the way of his prize. Percy wanted to get this over with quickly and used one of the many skills he had learned from being both blessed by Hestia and a son of Poseidon. He focused on as many monsters as he could and soon his eyes turned a dark stormy green. It didn't help that he was controlling so many monsters at once and that they were all moving towards him plus firing arrows, rocks and whatever else they could find at him but Percy using his left hand made water tendrils form from the stream a bit away and smacked them all away. He concentrated knowing that this could lead to his very death when coming face to face with the demon but he could easily be overwhelmed by the threat level all of these monsters combined charging at him. He closed his eyes, before his skull flared a bright green turning to Greek Fire. Percy let out a shout of rage and from inside the monsters bodies came bursting greek Fire consuming them from their insides burning their way through all holes in their body and coming out of the already made ones then coming in to contact with the entire group of monsters that was clumped together burning them as well, Percy controlled the fire sending it deep in to their now burning corpses. Percy watched as a Laistrygonian giant tried to douse himself in water only for the fire to consume the entire lake and burn the plant life inside. A harpy ran around flapping her wings screaming in pain as the fire burned her eyeball fluids and sprouted from inside her mouth turning her in to a burned feather head. Soon only the hooded figure, Percy and the Minotaur stood in the arena. Percy grinned as the now demonic like Minotaur bellowed in rage at its now twice over slayer. They charged at each other, full speed, locking their blades, hammer and clubs. The sound was deafening as the demon watched from afar. Percy grunted with the effort to hold the Minotaur back from running him over.

"What's wrong beef head? Still too weak to even push me over?" Percy said with a grin. The Minotaur let out an angry roar pushing even harder against their locked weapons. Percy's flaming skull flared even brighter singing the Minotaurs long dreadlocks but the Minotaur didn't let up. Percy decided that if this kept going eventually the Minotaur would overpower him because of its stamina and strength so he needed to end this quickly. He mustered his strength from his lupine body and pushed back harder than before against the Minotaur making it stumble back a bit. The Minotaur roared at percy outraged that it had been pushed back by a mere boy.

"Come on now milk man, surely you have more than that?" Percy said mockingly. The Minotaur charged Percy without a single thought both sets of horns down effectively blocking its vision. Percy sidestepped as the Minotaur ran past him and smashed its head against the wall stunning it enough for Percy to jump on to its back. Percy whirled the Minotaurs head round and ripped off its left horn then ignited his fist and jabbed his thumb in to the Minotaurs eye socket before ripping the skull in half, burning the other side of its face. the dead carcass dropping to the floor with a soft thud as the Minotaur lay dead for a third time slain by Percy Jackson. The demon let out a slow mocking clap as Percy turned around to face the demon.

"Well done Mr. Jackson I must say I'm very impressed. I must also say that I feel incredibly special that you would kill all of those monsters just for me, after all I'm just one demon warlock amid the hundreds." The demon said while grinning sadistically.

"Don't flatter yourself, bitch of Astaroth I'll find your master and send him back to the void." Percy said with a sneer his skulls flames leaping up and scorching the wall of the arena.

"Now now Mr. Jackson no need for rude insults. But to first get to my master you need to kill his assassins and to get to them you need to kill the generals and to kill the generals you need to kill me. But to kill me you need to kill my pet first..." The demon said while lifting both his hands up as the black fog rose and started forming indistinct shapes moulding together to form a large blob. A giant mouth, with razor black fangs moved across the back of the monster and let out a primal roar of rage as the final pieces of its body linked together. The giant monster was pure black made out of the shadows from the black semicircle, dark red veins pulsing with blood lined the entire body making it look like a Balrog of some sorts. It had scorpion legs attached to a 6 foot tall torso with 2 thick arms bleeding black shadows on to the floor before they slithered across the floor and rejoined the monster. The hands on the monster were heavily guarded by thick black enamel plating and gaps in between the knuckles gave way to long tendril like barbed whips. There were three of them on each hand each dripping even more shadows from the wicked sharp barbs at the ends of them. The strangest thing about the beast was the way where it's ears were supposed to be there were two long tendrils of shadows whipping around its head and seemed to lash out at the dead corpses only to find them soulless and hollow, the beast had wide ocular eyes set at an angle, the yellow irises gave way to reptilian slits, the beasts eyes were almost dragon like and Percy could almost make the connection back to the Great Fire Serpents he had fought before. Percy stared in wonder at the giant monstrosity in front of him so far he had no resources to look up on demons and their arsenal so he he was expecting the unexpected but this was way out of his radar. The beast let out another roar of rage as it stomped its pincer-like feet and snorted before the demon willed the shadows to form a staircase giving him just enough elevation to pat the monster on its head.

"Good boy, now destroy Jackson my Behemoth." The demon said while grinning maniacally at Percy who shifted his weight from one foot to the other, gripping riptide tightly.

The Shadow Behemoth let out another roar as its mouth peeled back opening its jaw as far as it could go, Percy could almost see the very back gums of the Behemoth before it closed its mouth and the shadows melded together forming a regular jawline again. Percy eyed the monster warily as the behemoth stared back with its reptilian eyes. The demon moved his left hand up and made a flicking motion with his pinky and index finger which caused the Behemoth to rush forward at speeds Percy only managed to register at the last second. He slid under the beast and made a large gash on its underside with his iron infused sword. The beast let out a high pitched scream as the shadows smashed in to it healing the wound instantly. Percy had to think fast, this beast was one that could heal itself in darkness, Percy knew iron could affect it because he had managed to injure it. Obviously he was missing out on some of the pieces as his ADHD plagued mind raced with how to defeat this Behemoth. The demon brought both his hands together making a single clap that rippled through the air and made the beast rear back and lash its whips at Percy. He blocked the first two strikes but the third one came down faster than the rest and hit him on the chest sending him flying back. Percy was face down as the other hands barbed weaponry came crashing down on him leaving him with three new scars, some bruises and his armour to repair if he managed to survive but he'd worry about that later. Percy glanced at the demon who smiled at him almost warmly if he hadn't been trying to kill him. The demon made a circular motion with his left hand tracing his thumb on his right palm as the beast began to circle Percy. A brainwave hit Percy as he realised that the demon was probably controlling the Behemoth and that was how it knew what to do and how to attack or else it was just an empty host kept together by dark magics. Percy, with his left hand pulled out one of his throwing knives and threw it at the demon. The Behemoth instantly blocked the strike with his barbed whip. Percy's anger grew and soon his flames were brighter that you would have to look away. The Behemoth seemed to shrink underneath the bright light and began to smoke a bit but Percy calmed down enough so he was back to normal or else it would cause him to make lots of mistakes in his careless fighting style. Percy was hit by another brainwave, which was quite rare considering he already had one today, and deducted that he could harm this beast with fire as he gave his aunt Hestia a silent thank you prayer. He held out his hand and the throwing knife shot back to him as he caught it in a reverse grip. He lit it on fire and once again aimed for the demon. This time the demon did the same thing and crossed his two forefingers forming some sort of block symbol. The Behemoth ran in front of its master and crossed both its arms over its chest but as the flaming knife flew through the air the Behemoth removed its arms from its chest leaving it exposed and covered its reptilian eyes. The blade sunk in to the Behemoth as the fire burned up the darkness making up the Behemoth. Percy taking advantage of this drew another throwing knife and again set it on fire he threw it straight for the Behemoths head where it sunk in to its left hands plating. The monstrosity let out a roar as its left hand crumbled in to black powder. The centre of its chest was already crumbling away but the shadows did their best to mold back in to the injury. The Behemoth screamed as the fire consumed its body running away from the demon that was forcefully trying to recapture the Behemoth with its enchantments the demon was so caught up with his pet running away he didn't notice Percy shoot a needle in to every tendon and muscle he had paralysing him. The demon stood absolutely still as Percy walked up to him and took out a marble from his pocket he took out a bright yellow one with swirling black dots in it this time and stuffed it in the demons mouth the mustard gas exploding inside the demons throat burning his lungs and breathing organs as a shadow enveloped his body and disappeared leaving him to die at Astaroths hands probably. But a strange thing happened as the Behemoth didn't go away instead it crawled over to where Percy was and crumbled in to black powder in front of him travelling on the wind and entering his mouth at first Percy didn't know whether this was a last resort assassination trick or some sort of weird thing he didn't know about but he just let it flow as he couldn't close his mouth to stop the flow of black powder. A single rune was burned on to his palm with black fire after the black powder entered his body and looked like a diamond with two spikes at the top of it giving it a Rams look. (If you've seen the mortal instruments then you'll know which symbol I'm talking about but if you don't its the one she keeps drawing is you don't know what that is you can search it online and it should come up) A deep voice spoke in his mind saying, 'my shadows soul is yours master.' Putting Percy a little bit on edge as something random spoke in his mind.

"What are you?" Percy said aloud although no one was in the arena with him. The voice once more spoke in Percy's mind.

'I am what you called the shadow behemoth but now my soul belongs to you for you have killed the strongest of the demon mages. I am now forever under your service and shall protect you with my life.'

"Well ok... Thanks I guess. I have a quick question though how exactly do I control you." Percy asked but suddenly a small manual popped out of thin air and landed in Percy's outstretched hand. 'Great,' Percy thought 'more reading.'

"Is there anything else I should know?" Percy asked.

'Well since I was recently a pet for the Lieutenant of demon mages I will tell you all I know of the demons and their plans.' Percy's heart almost stopped here was a creature that could tell him everything he wanted to know about his arch nemesis, well at least to some degree. Here was his Intel now all Percy needed to do was gather an army to fight back the demons and get out of the pit.

Percy looked around realising that the death,arch was somehow still not over as he scanned the television above as it said one more person survived. He looked around befuddled as he spotted a ripple in the nearby pond. He reached the pond and touched the water making it clear a space and there sitting before him was a girl about 18 with dark curly hair a slightly pale face, as though she's never seen sunlight, tiny freckles on her cheeks, cherry red lips and light blue ocean eyes. Her body was petite but still well proportioned maybe a C-cup maybe almost a D-cup. Percy looked over at her with a questioning look in his eyes as the girl sat in fear at the bottom of the pond cowering away from Percy. She had watched the entire fight and had seen him take down the unbeatable demon Mage that had been ravaging the gladiator population since he got here. Percy slid down the muddy slope as he held out a friendly hand to the girl.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you, I swear on the Styx." Percy said but then realising that he'd promise not to kill her if she attacked him and wanted to take the title mistress of the arena for herself. He face palmed himself for being so stupid but couldn't help because of the way the girl looked, it was like she had a connection with him but he couldn't place what. The girl looked up with fear written all over her eyes as she scanned Percy, she gingerly took his hand and heaved herself up. She was still dry amazingly so this girl had some powers over water is what Percy deducted.

"Hey, my names Percy what's yours?"

"My...my... Names Andromeda immortal legacy of Pontus Primordial of the oceans. Percy's eyes widened as she said those words. Never has a primordial ever had a child no less a legacy. "Please don't hurt me Percy I never wanted the title of mistress of the arena I was forced in here from the dungeons by the old master."

"Don't worry Andromeda, I won't hurt you." Percy said while pulling both of them out of the pond and dousing his flaming wolfs skull shifting back in to his regular 6'7 form. "I just need you to say I, Andromeda forfeit the title of mistress of the arena and you will be under my service by default because I will be the last contestant left." Percy said calmly.

"I, Andromeda forfeit my place as mistress of the arena." As she said this a loud earthquake shook the arena, showing it had accepted that she had given up. her tunic and shorts were caked in mud and some pond weed had got stuck in her hair.

"Come on, as master of the arena I'm pretty sure they have to have some decent bathroom for you to get cleaned up in." Percy said while quietly slipping his hand out of hers. "We can get you a new pair of clothes while we're at it as well. Don't worry the monsters won't attack you now I sent all monsters a message when they enter the arena not to hurt a single demigod or be suited by me." Percy walked in front of Andromeda towards the exit of the arena as she hurried to catch up to him. Unbeknownst to Percy while he was climbing the stairs to the main office of the arena Andromeda quietly re-slipped her hand in his as they opened the door to the luxurious room for her to get cleaned up. But Percy didn't seem to notice at all as her small hand seemed to fit almost perfectly in to his.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"YOU PATHETIC WORM!" Astaroth screamed at the dying Mage in front of him. "I GAVE YOU ONE TASK AND YOU FAILED ME."

"Please master, spare me. I will bring you Jacksons head the next time I see him if only you'd heal me." The demon rasped while his lungs burned from the effort of speaking.

"Spare you, spare you? I'll need all the strength I can get if I'm to command my legions of demons. I don't need one puny demon warlock to lead the mages." Astaroth said coldly. He let out a small grin as the demon looked pale knowing his master wouldn't help him. "You know? Fazeel has always been the more ruthless leader in my opinion he will take your place as lieutenant. As for you..." Astaroth said menacingly while grabbing the demon by the throat, constricting the demons burning airways. "Die." Astaroth whispered as he crushed the demons throat in his hand as the black powder blew away in the wind. "Just you wait Jackson." Astaroth said while leaving his hounds to lick the dust up. "Your death will not be a quick one."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The entire council stood around the 14 major Olympians as those Olympians stood in an omega symbol. All the gods chanted in ancient greek hoping that their cries of help would be answered. A black disc formed from the air and Lady Nyx looked at the Olympians expectantly. "Well?" She said impatiently.

"Lady Nyx." The gods all said bowing to the mother of darkness.

"We request you send us aid as Athena has predicted we will not be able to fight the demons alone without help from the primordials." Zeus said, keeping a straight face.

"The ancient laws prohibit us from doing so, you know this Zeus." Lady Nyx said testily.

"I'd prefer if you'd call me Lo..." Zeus said as Lady Nyx cut him off.

"Well I don't. Now what was it you were going to say after that." Lady Nyx said fuming that the gods had interrupted her 'me' time.

"Lady Nyx, if I may." Athena said bowing at the black disc. Nyx gave a quick nod before Athena started her explanation.

"We believe that this new enemy has already broken the ancient laws allowing them to intervene in an otherwise already worse still situation. Iris please show Lady Nyx the footage." Athena said panicked as iris nodded her head, her eyebrows furrowing in concentration.

The shimmer of mist showed a clear image of a horned figure rampaging through the hospital to get to the baby delivery area. The demon ran and burst through the curtains, the mist clearly not having any effect on it. The woman was a mortal so this told the gods it was some time ago. The mortal sat next to a demigod that radiated the power of the oceans but not just the oceans but all liquid forms as well. She had recently given birth to a new born baby she was cradling in her arms. The demigod pulled out a celestial bronze knife and stabbed the demon in the heart but the godly metal just left a scratch on the demons hide as the metal shattered leaving the couple defenceless. The demon grabbed both of their heads and crushed them before snatching the baby and teleported to gods knows where. The footage ended there as most of the goddesses were in tears as the monster stole the young infant away from her parents.

Lady Nyx kept a stoic expression as tears brimmed her eyes. "What happened here."

"Astaroth himself came here and stole the baby. We later found out that he teleported himself and a minion to Tartarus but the spell caused the child to age rapidly for a short period of time. We estimate she is about 2000 years old or maybe more by now but it is hard to say with the time in Tartarus but so far it's been a regular time frames matching our own." Athena said wiping her eyes on her sleeves.

"Why did that demon want that child I see nothing special about her. She displays no powers of the gods." Lady Nyx said while blinking her eyes free of tears.

"We did not see anything special with the child either Lady Nyx however Poseidon detected a very strong aura of the ocean on the father once we retrieved his body to further investigate. We believe she is a legacy of Pontus a line so ancient it may have been from the beginning of the Egyptian empire." Athena said.

"Do you have any other information on this child Athena?" Nyx said intrigued.

"We believe to know her name as her birth certificate or a copy of it was found on the mother. We think she has the original or at least knows her own name so we may eventually find her." Athena said.

"What is the child's name?" Lady Nyx said sitting back in her throne.

"Andromeda, my lady, we believe the demons think she is a key to our victory so they have taken her away." Athena said with a thoughtful look on her face.

"I see. I believe you are facing the Christian pantheon of demons. A more ruthless and brutal group of monsters with Astaroth as their leader. He is the prince of the underworld as his father Satan was defeated by the Christ long ago. He leads another crusade against the world but now our pantheon is involved. I see now that the ancient laws have been cast aside in this battle. I will give you all of the help I can find, my brothers and sisters will also gather their resources to aid your assault. I know for a start that my brother Ouranos has an army of stars at his will. If I may persuade him he may send them down to earth to help you." Lady Nyx said deep in thought. "If worst comes to worst then we may have to awaken Chaos for he/she will know what to do but Chaos will be extremely weak after her/his slumber and will use the last of her/his essence to kill the demons destroying this galaxy along with him but other universes Chaos will take over and help to remake our world. But our grapple with the demons will be forgotten and so will all of us. Paving the way for a new world without any gods except chaos himself."

The gods looked paler than usual knowing all forgotten or deceased immortals went to the realm of the faded, the void or the court of the forgotten. Depending on how good of a immortal you were. These principles resembling the mortals dying and going to the underworld. "I will contact my brother immediately and send help as soon as I can. This battle is hard for me to say when it will happen but maybe in the next century. Gather your forces and arm yourselves Olympians. War is coming and the enemy will fight like demons, literally."

"Is there anything else you require of me Zeus?" Nyx said while pulling shadows from a nearby wall and forming a similar disk to contact Ouranos.

The whole council let out a series of murmurs considering other aid they may require. "No, Lady Nyx. If we require more aid we will contact you." Zeus said nodding his head at his decision as other gods were about to speak up asking for supplies for the demigods.

"Good, now I must..." Lady Nyx stopped what she was saying as worry lines crossed her face. "...I'm afraid that we must continue this conversation later. There is a disturbance in the pit that I must investigate. It may mean the victory of Olympus... Or our death." As she swiped her hands the black disc dissolved showing a last glance at a pacing Nyx in her throne room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lord Ouranos." Lady Nyx said, shadow travelling in to his court. The Olympians request our help it seems the demons have already broken ancient laws allowing our interference."

"Of course my lady, you're right. But what can an old God of the sky do to help you with this war?" Ouranos said questioningly.

"Well Ouranos, we both know you have your star troopers all I require is that you send them down to earth to help the demigods." Lady Nyx said coyly.

"Uh...uh... Lady Nyx with all the respect I can give you I have to say no. These soldiers were hand picked by myself since the beginning of time." Lord Ouranos said panicked.

"Well know this brother if we do not help these demigods then where will they strike next? Here, your domain and all of your precious star troopers would be dead. Compared to the hmmmm how many star troopers would die on the battle field with an ally, not nearly half as much as you would think now dear brother. Help the demigods, save the world, and make yourself known as the patron primordial of the demigods for you have saved them in their hour of need." Lady Nyx said with a fire in her eyes so bright it was awe inspiring.

"You talk too much sister." Ouranos said lightly glaring at her. "Fine, I'll call in my commanders and send them down to earth. But I must warn you. Not all of them are so keen on seeing their so called 'family' again."

"I think that we'll deal with that bridge when we get there." Nyx said before walking out of Ouranos's throne room.

**And there you have it ladies and gentlemen chapter 7, and quite the lengthy one as well. The reason why I couldn't update sooner was because of one, homework, two New Years, three, Christmas and four my incredible laziness so apologies for this coming out so late. Also a lot of you thought I died in that QZ8501 flight I think it was. No? Nobody thought so? It's probably just my overactive imagination and my water deprived brain. Apologies if that offended you in anyway. I try my hardest to make the chapters I put up the best they can be so don't say it should be longer or you should update faster cause if I did then this story would be undoubtedly crap #tryhard. So there. Also I need to call you people something reading this story to inform you all at once so you are now an official Doom Trooper if you have made it this far without me boring you to death with this story. Also I will be away in Singapore this upcoming weekend specifically 22nd to some other date I'm not going to tell you about so chapters might be coming out maybe end of the month maybe. Anyway guys if you did like this story then do follow me or this story, favourite me or this story and review. Thanks Doom Troopers, DoomSkullTheBane out.**

**(P.S. If you didn't find the picture I was talking about on Percy's hand with the whole ram thing follow this link here- . /mortalinstruments/images/4/46/VF_Angelic_ /revision/latest?cb=20131030111008)**

**(P.S.S this other guy and me are working on a new story together based on adventure time albeit being a bit short, cause I'm not writing it he is I'm there for morale support, lazing around and tweaking it. So adventure time fans look out for that hopefully it'll come out soon.)**

**The poll for Harem so far:**

**Thalia: 6**

**Artemis: 7**

**Khione: 4**

**Athena: 4**

**Demeter: 2**

**Katie: 5**

**Piper: 5**

**Zoe: 10000000000**

**Reyna: 2**

**Hestia: 1**

**Nyx: 1**

**Fem Chaos: 1**

**OC hunter: 2**

**OC from Arena: 2**

**If some of the numbers don't make sense then that just means that I like that idea and are more likely to put it in anyway and for anyone who is wondering I do like the idea of OC characters who fall in love with the main one so yeah my brain is weird.**


	8. Camp Changes, Falling Stars And Pontus

8: Camp Change, Falling Stars And Pontus/div

It was a clear night sky and all the constellations were shining extremely bright tonight. Camp half blood watched in awe as a spectacle like this was only ever seen before the times of chaos when he decided to make earth as one of his last creations before his great slumber. The silver light reminded the demigods of Artemis as her hunters had grown ever since Aphrodite expanded her domain. There were less girls that wanted to join the hunt but it was made up by the amount of crying broken hearts that the 'dreaded males' as artemis liked to call them, created in their wake of marrying every pretty girl they could see rapidly swelling the demigod populace over the past centuries. There were nearly 200,000 demigods all together spread across the world since the mortals had long ago died out. They always kept a pendant with them which with one tug would send them back to Camp Half Blood or the 'Mother Home'. Annabeth sat on her two storey house near the forest. The older demigods could choose to have a house in camp near the other cabins where the junior campers were situated. Although capture the flag was still split in to whose godly parent you were when the 'veterans' played. She snuggled closer to her first two husbands Connor and Travis. Since the introduction of the harem system female reproductivity was slightly different. Instead of just one egg being released at a time an egg was released for every husband you had notified by neural transmitters through special blood cells that Aphrodite made Prometheus make. The creator of man was more than happy to spend some time building a new body part for his wondrous creations while the vulture that always picked out his liver sat watching him intently pissed off at having missed its daily meal to watch an old biologist make something that usually came out of him when he pecked out his liver. Annabeth pulled a woollen blanket over her other three husbands sleeping next to her. Their naked bodies and meat rods making small tents after one of her favourite past times, having kinky sex on the roof of her house. Her naked body was pressed against Connor while Travis was sleeping on her boobs. Her other three husbands were downstairs probably asleep after their constant fucking today. Katie and Piper now shared a house being best friends since 'the harem incident' happened. Jason never came to camp half blood anymore after he dumped Piper but occasionally visited to pick up some girls numbers and take them back to camp Jupiter. Annabeth closed her eyes and let out a content sigh as her life seemed absolutely perfect. Tomorrow she was having a council meeting with the other veteran demigods who remembered when everyone was in cabins and camp Jupiter seemed to be about the worst place to be, next to Romans. Annabeth lowered herself down from the roof. Travis' dick still implanted in her anus. It came out with a resounding 'pop' as she slid down the metal ladder leading to the roof. She let out a small moan as her pussy rubbed against the cold metal making her shiver with ecstasy. She hobbled to her walk-in wardrobe, still sore after her 7 hour fuck fest. She had 12 children altogether. At least one for every husband she had and two pairs of twins from Travis and Connor but that was just genes. She pulled on some sweat pants and a loose fitting T-shirt that spelled 'Architect at work'. She limped downstairs where she was met with two of her younger sons run screaming at her giving her a big hug before going back to watching SpongeBob on TV. 'emSomething's never change'/em Annabeth thought while she made her family breakfast. Wayne one of her elder sons helped her out around the kitchen. His blond hair and startling Gray eyes reminded Annabeth of herself when she was younger. He was born from one of her later husbands Drey. Who was a son of Vulcan with a dick to match his skill in the forge. She busied herself in the kitchen and soon lost track of time. By the time everyone had woken up she had a full breakfast prepared. Bacon, eggs, pancakes and hash browns lay in stacks around the table. Her kids hungrily ate as much as they could before running off laughing to join in camp activities.

As she finished cleaning up the dishes with help from her son Ryan who was a fraternal twin along with his sister Ophelia. Both were just under 13 and were very mischievous much like their father Connor. One of her younger daughters Cecelia, aged 8, ran up to her. "Mommy, mommy come quickly the stars are still out!" She said excitedly. Smiling a gap tooth smile. Annabeth looked confused as normally the stars were blocked out by the intense light from the sun during day. She hurried outside looking up at the sky expectantly searching for some kind of illusion from Hecate cabin or a prank from one of her sons. But instead what she saw defied even her vast knowledge. The Stars were still in the sky shining brighter than ever. If anything they were growing brighter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zoe had assembled her troop of elite warriors. She was supposed to lead a platoon of archers and marksman to flank the main fighting forces providing cover fire in the case of a retreat. They were also accompanied by the unit of spearman Lord Ouranos had gathered over the many centuries, this providing the perfect cover for the archers if the enemy got too close for comfort. Zoe strapped on her leather armour, dyed black with silver edgings on. She strapped her bronze alloy helmet on, fashioned in the likeness of a hoplite helmet. Two knives were strapped to the back of her hip in the case of close quarters combat. She arrived on the launch star pad joining her other commanders assembled around a sand map. Lord Ouranos was vigorously pointing at a point where they should land so as not to crush the campers buildings and more importantly the campers themselves. As Zoe walked up to the sand map Ouranos looked up from where he was pointing and accidentally knocked the sand out of place but that was quickly repaired by magic encasing the sand map to show troop positioning and enemy movements. "Zoe so good of you to join us." Ouranos said smiling at seeing his favourite commander. From the very first day she was sent up to the sky Ouranos saw something special in her, she soon rose to the top of his court and assumed position of Ranged attack division which Orion was happy to step down to relieve the stress on his life and boyfriend. Zoe gave everyone a friendly nod before sitting herself down on a small foldout chair by the sand map and relaxing her stiff muscles from carrying around the armour so much.

"Nice to see you too, my Lord." Zoe replied bowing her head allowing her helmet to drop falling in to her lap and flicking her head back allowing her single braid to fall to her shoulders where it naturally moulded to her shoulder blade. Orion smiled happily as he passed by holding hands with one of the older star troopers.

"Now as I was saying we will deploy you here," Ouranos said pointing to a point in the woods where there was a clearing large enough to allow the star troopers to land without causing too much damage. They were estimated to land in three days time after launch today. Zoe was dreading returning to camp, she had always hated that place but since the gods condemned Percy to the pit she had long since despised the place even more. em'Wait what am I thinking I shouldn't be having these thoughts anymore,' her thoughts said, em'but you're supposed to be dead, so rules don't apply to you anymore.' Her second thoughts said. "Zoe, Zoe! Hello? Stars to Zoe." Ouranos said rasping on her forehead lightly. Her obsidian eyes flitting around breaking her out of her train of thought.

"Sorry, yes my lord, I was just wondering about the landing place you just mentioned." Zoe said hoping to cover her daydreaming.

"Zoe are you ok? I mentioned that well over half an hour ago." Ouranos said concerned.

"Sorry, my Lord, I was deep in thought about that I did not recognise the time." Zoe admitted blushing. Luckily most of the council wasn't here to hear her blunder or else it would be off the council with her.

"Good, good. Now we shall not delay any further the demigods need to establish a trusting bond with us so we shall hope everything goes according to plan you will train with the godlings for 50 years creating the bond. Then we expect the war to start. We know for a start that the demons are waiting for this auspicious moment to strike at us. So we shall be ready by then and hopefully have enough troops to stay their hand and cut it off." Ouranos said finally directing everyone to their jump points. Zoe was situated near the front and would be one of the first jumpers. The rest of her platoon would soon follow. Their armour was magically protected so that when they crashed they would survive easily with not one bruise on them. She ran forward in perfect synchronisation with the rest of the first jumpers one foot pounding the ground after another. There were ten lines representing the ten different kinds of weaponry and skill the star troopers showed. The rest of the divisions fell in synchronisation with each other creating a wave effect as they ran getting ready to jump off. As she ran she looked nervously to Ursa Major, she would be leading the heavy artillery and her cub would be in her tent away from all the fighting. Ursa Major gave her an encouraging smile in her bear like way and ran forward roaring with glee. Zoe couldn't help but smile as her long time friend encouraged her that everything would be fine. For that long time they were running Zoe flashed to a future where she was lying down in a park surrounded by green fields and trees. Her head was resting in someone's lap surprisingly she suddenly blinked the vision away, she had at least something to look forward to, finding whoever that was that the fates were so cruelly dangling in front of her showing her glimpses of a possible future she missed so much when she died. She steeled her gaze and pounded her fist on her breast plate making a ripple effect as the rest of the star troopers followed her example creating a deafening roar among the star pad soon she was 5 meters away from jumping. She realised that it had been 6666 years since she had died and thought of what an ironic year to return to for the demons to strike now. The sudden pounding stopped as the first jumpers leapt off the edge, angling their bodies so they mere streamlined and hurtled towards the green and blue mass that was their old home. Zoe only thought of one thing, who was that she dreamed a future of and where would he be right now?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Annabeth sat around the large coffee table that had replaced the ping pong table as their meeting spot amongst the other cabin leaders. She spotted Clovis, Clarisse, Leo and the Stoll twins. Waving at them, her long time friends had a family now, but so big as Annabeths. Clarisse had found a son of Mars and Apollo, that if the rumours were true the son of Apollo was apparently the more dominant in their bed. Chiron stood up to address the cabin leaders.

"Now everyone settle down, Connor stop fiddling with that pocket knife and packet of pop rocks, Leo put down those gears and metal plating and Clarisse do I have to tell you every time we have a cabin meeting? Weapons are in their sheathes or on the floor. Now." Chiron had gotten a lot stricter with the rules because of the lenience of dating he had to strengthen the other rules in order to remain in control of the other demigods. He visibly relaxed when everyone put down what they were fiddling with. _'Pshh ADHD'_ Annabeth thought happy she had managed to get herself under control before the others.

"Now as everyone knows the gods are at war with another pantheon precisely the Judeo-Christian religion. So we are expecting reinforcements from the Primordials as they have violated the Ancient rules before us. We also must be prepared to find this Lord Wolfsbane. For he will lead us to battle and hopefully an easy victory but I have a feeling that this will be no ordinary war." Chiron said stroking his beard thoughtfully. "Leo, we need to change our weapons. Demons are not fatally wounded but Celestial Bronze or Imperial Gold. So we will need to use iron or steel alloys with our regular celestial bronze because while steel harms the demons it will pass through the monsters and I'm sure we will have handfuls of both to last every camper for centuries." Leo gave a nod in understanding, since he had returned a married man with Calypso in his arms he had changed to become slightly more serious, also because Percy was banished to Tartarus he had grieved for 6 months before Calypso managed to get him under control. He had burned entire forests in outrage at the gods and not a single person could stop him. That year the mist worked double time and spread stories of wildfires happening all over the world. But underneath all that was still the same funny and derpy Leo everyone knows and loves.

"I believe that's everything now I expect we all have questions but I will answer those privately. Meeting adjourned." Chiron said wheeling himself out of the big house and out to observe an archery class.

'_So that must be why the stars are still out_' Annabeth thought. _'Ouranos must be sending us reinforcements but what about that Wolf guy how are we ever going to find him?_' She mulled this over while a suspicious aerial creature observed from above, high above the barrier.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Percy jumped up avoiding the axe blade that swiped at his feet. He was fighting in the arena for the something millionth time that day receiving challenge after challenge from monsters who wanted the stadium for themselves. He was taking on three Laistrygonian Giants at once while a pack of hell hounds shadow traveled around him constantly keeping him on his feet. He spun round cleaving a hellhound in two with riptide before narrowly missing a blow from a long sword that would have cut him in half. He matrix styled avoided the cut and drew his hand gun and hunting knife, riptide automatically sealing itself and clipping to his pocket. Percy shot six rounds in to the nearest Laistrygonian giant blowing him back and turning him to sludge. The hunting knife sailed through the air cleaving off a hellhounds head, spinning round and kicking it percy launched it at the next giant, still gnashing its teeth, at the next Laistrygonian giant. The teeth sunk in scarring the Laistrygonian Giants face as Percy reloaded his bullets throwing 3 into the air and slotting 3 more in to the chambers. The axe came out of nowhere and would have hit Percy except in that exact moment he decided to hurl the knife chopping off the assaulters hand. He shot two rounds to finish the giant off before catching the other three rounds he threw up in to the air locking the barrel back in to place and finished off the other adversaries. Percy ignited his fist and pulled out the bullets from the black sludge melting the foul substance stopping them reforming for another century. He had been training in his own gauntlet which was strengthening him to nearly match taking on all the big three at once while Apollo and Artemis shot arrows at him with bursts of brightness to sharpen his other senses. He could match every single Olympian in every kind of combat except maybe the twin archers. For all the training he did he was still a son of Poseidon after all and sons of Poseidon never used a bow, ever. His 'special shadow friend' or Shade, as he liked to call himself although that was a general name for all kinds of shadows, had also been helping to train himself and Percy improving his shadow magics over shadow and darkness this meaning that Shade could take whatever shadow form he wanted so that Percy controlled him like water. It was a lot like shadow necromancy where you turned shadows in to solid shapes except this time the shadow was living.

Percy walked back up to his room which he shared with Andromeda. He had found out after a few days that she had powerful control over water. She would tutor him on how to control water but also liquids because all liquids contained mostly hydrogen and oxygen which was the main components for water except in different chemical compounds. Percy had his suspicions that, because of her immense control over water and other liquids, she might be a descendant of Pontus. Percy knocked on the door three times before he heard andromeda calling him. "Come in Percy I'm decent." She said as he opened the door and closed it quietly behind him.

"I'm going to go take a shower I'll be out in 5 minutes then head to the gauntlet." Percy said while stripping down on the way to the giant bathroom they had. Andromeda bit her lip as Percy took off his shirt showing his muscles back before closing the door. She let out a content sigh as she flopped on to her bed and took a nap.

Percy took off his pants and willed his armour to pack itself into his discarded clothing. He had enchanted so much of his stuff that he couldn't remember enchanting one thing until he had done it twice accidentally. His clothes could morph in to what he wanted them to be so he only ever needed one pair. The pile of clothes his aunt and father had packed for him got destroyed until only one remained so Percy was extra careful about that until he had stolen the book of Hecate. Now he could brawl all he wanted without having to worry about his clothes being destroyed. They automatically repaired and cleaned themselves as soon as they got damaged making it efficient for Percy to wear just one pair of clothes. He turned the water on and willed himself to be cleaned. The water floated around him as the Iron shower head sprayed his body and large bursts of warm water. The water droplets and condensation condensing around his rock hard muscles, the scene would make any girls woman hood tremble. As Percy finished his refreshing shower he walked out and his clothes laid themselves out neatly in front of him he checked himself in the mirror and made sure he hadn't sustained any cuts that would interfere with his scar runes. These runes were adept and could help the wearer in anyway imaginable. He checked his back he looked over the two bloodlines over both his shoulder blades. The runes were in-scripted to ones flesh by either fire, scarring or permanent ink they were normally permanent but you had to wear them for at least a century while they stayed unharmed so this proved problematic as Percy was constantly in battle, Percy preferred the first method of inscription because technically he couldn't be harmed by fire so it was a win for him. The blood seals scarred to his flesh looked unharmed, the rune was a circle with a seven pointed star with small dots in each corner. The two blood runes were exactly identical. Unless some major cut had slashed across his flesh he would have to redraw the rune. Then he checked his other main rune. The one burned to his lower back. This depicted a circle with a triangle inside, while a bird lay spread across the centre of the triangle. This was his main protection rune that helped to heal and regenerate health faster. Then he checked his thighs and arms. He checked the hybrid rune he willed to burn after realising he could specially burn runes in to parts of his body while being extremely detailed. The feather wrapped round the three mountain tops represented speed and strength with two triangles crossed each other to form the symbol in the Israeli flag. This was complemented by a circle surrounding the outside just barely touching the edges of the six pointed star, made from the two triangles. He did a quick remaining check over the rest of the runes before leaning down to check his foot runes, like the six pointed star it had the same strength and speed runes to help him in battle, but there was also the picture of a rabbits foot, when activated allowed Percy to have incredible jump skills perfect for leaping over anything in his path. As he stood back up he noticed the water forming a humanoid body, he swiftly turned around and tapped each rune. This would allow him to have a sudden burst while the magic flooded his system. The runes were both a mix of Greek and Judeo-Christian origin perfectly moulding to his personality because of his half wolf side. The armour emerged from the clothes and slithered up his body cooking all over the place before he was in full battle armour. He changed to his half wolf half man form and ignited one of his fists while he summoned some water from the tap to surround his other fist. The figure rose from a kneeling position on the floor and smiled at Percy. "Ah I see you're dressed. I was worried I'd be interrupting you're bath." The mysterious stranger said.

Something about that man seemed too friendly. If he tried anything he would be ready. As Percy out his right fist out and dropped the water in his right the mans smile seemed to grow even bigger. "Who are you and how did you get in. I had sentries posted at every entry point." Percy said confused.

"Well you see I'm a primordial so that stuff doesn't really bother me all too much. Don't worry your guards are still alive just... Injured... A bit... Ok maybe a lot." The primordial said still grinning. He wore a crisp blue suit with a ocean green tie. His loafers were green crocodile skin with imprints of bubbles. He had a light blue aura around him and silver cuffs. His eyes were a deep ocean blue and his hair had blue highlights carefully defined to bring out the blue in his blue facade. His shortly cropped black hair stood on end to emphasise the highlights as he had the same kind of layback atmosphere Percy's father had.

"Ok so like Gaia right? Oh no you're not here to challenge me too?! I've already taken a shower ok? Come back tomorrow whoever you are." Percy said exasperated. The man stepped out of the shower and stepped on the White mosaic tiles on the bathroom floor.

"My, my aren't we feisty. Any who it would be rude for me to know you, Percy Jackson, but not tell you my own name. I am, maybe as if you may have guessed, Pontus Lord of all oceans liquids, blah blah blah. Not really one for titles." Pontus said holding out his hand for a handshake.

Percy shifted back to human and shook his hand. He still towered over the primordial even though he wasn't in his 8' wolf form anymore at 6'5". Percy quickly stepped back and bowed to the ancient primordial. "I am sorry for my imprudence Lord Pontus. If I may ask what are you doing here?" Percy said not wavering as the primordial put a hand on his shoulder as he rose back to a standing position.

"Firstly, no formalities. Pontus is just fine, we primordials hate it when you do that, although the it does give us a nice warm feeling inside. Secondly to answer the question you've been thinking throughout this conversation I am here to retrieve you. You are the fabled Lord Wolfsbane I presume?" Pontus said smiling.

"Yes my Lo... Pontus." Percy corrected quickly.

"Well there's a slight problem down on earth and we need you for a last prophecy. We promise that this is the last prophecy you will ever be featured in." Pontus said recoiling a bit expecting Percy to burst in to rage. He opened one of his eyes as Percy stood looking at the ground thinking through what Pontus had just said.

"Hah... I guess I'm needed again. I'll do it. But on one condition you promise on Chaos or whatever higher being there is that you I am not in anymore prophecies." Percy said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Of course. I promise on my creator chaos." Pontus said hurriedly.

"Percy what's taking so long I need to go do some lady business NOW!" Andromeda yelled from the other side of the door.

Pontus gave him a questioning look that looked weird with his blue highlights. "Who's that?" Pontus asked Percy gesturing to the door.

"Oh, it's just my friend Andromeda she was in the dungeons then also competed for the title of master of the arena but didn't want to fight." Percy dead panned.

Pontus' eyebrows shot up in surprise. "May I see her." He asked.

"Sure it's a free hell after all." Percy said slightly grinning. Pontus smiled at the young boys humour.

Percy unlocked and opened the door outside stood andromeda with her hands on her hips. Her face was a stone cold glare as Percy nervously rubbed the back of his neck as he lost track of time in the bathroom. Her glare visibly softened as she glanced at the man next to Percy. "Percy who is this? Please don't tell me you're gay?" Andromeda almost begged. Truth be told she had a small amount of affection for Percy since the day he had saved her from the battle for title Master of the Arena.

Percy quickly shook his head. "No, no this is just Lord Pontus paying me a visit cause apparently I'm needed for another prophecy." Percy emphasised the words another so Pontus slightly flinched. But his main focus was on Andromeda as he stared at her. Andromeda stared back just as transfixed. '_How could I have missed it_,' Percy thought. The same hair, eyes, personality. They were obviously related. As he was about to brooch the subject Andromeda spoke the one word that changed Pontus' immortal life forever.

"Dad?" She asked. Pontus started shaking his head.

"Well a more accurate term would be great great something granddad but dad is fine." Pontus said nervously tapping his shoes on the floor.

Andromeda rushed forward to hug her, probably, only family in the world as Pontus was crushed in a bone breaking hug. The liquids in the room churned slightly before becoming at peace once again. The strong emotions Andromeda was expelling affected her domain a little as she cried in to his shirt. "There there child. Come we will discuss this further with the council of primordials. I'm sure they have a lot to say to you Percy Jackson, oh and your girlfriend/my legacy as well. They will be happy to know both are alive." Pontus said while willing his shirt to dry. Both andromeda and Percy blushed immensely when Pontus mentioned that they were in a relationship.

"Uh dad. We're not dating." Andromeda said while untangling herself from her 'dad'.

"Oh well sorry...Awkward." Pontus said helpfully. Both teens nodded their heads in agreement. "Well then... Off we go. Time to see the rest of your family children. Don't worry the arena will still be yours when you come back." Pontus said while glancing at Percy before flashing them out to the high council.

**So yeah. There you go Doom Troopers. Chapter 8. Took a long time to write but that's because I've got a bunch of injuries. My middle finger got hit by a basket ball, my thumb nail was ripped out like not the entire thing just the White end, I got hit with a baseball bat on the knee and dislocated my shoulder while standing up from under a table. Also just to make room in my head Andromeda will refer to Pontus as dad just putting it out there. So yeah can't blame me for any of that. Anyway guys I really want to see this story hit something crazy like 1000 favourites and follows so tell all your friends, family and even strangers on the streets about this story (I'm joking but the chances are it might be me). But so far I'll set a sub goal. Once this story hits 300 favourites/follows I'll do a chapter so long it'll take like half an hour or more to read I'm talking about maybe 10,000-15,000 words so FAVOURITE, FOLLOW EITHER ME OR THIS STORY AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND VOTE FOR THE HAREM I'LL BE CHOOSING SOON SO HURRY. COMMANDER DOOMSKULLTHEBANE OUT.  
**

**The poll for Harem so far  
**

**Thalia: 6  
Artemis: 9  
Khione: 6  
Athena: 6  
Demeter: 4  
Katie: 5  
Piper: 6  
Zoe: 10000000000  
Reyna: 2  
Hestia: 4  
Nyx: 4  
Fem Chaos: 4  
OC hunter: 2  
Andromeda(Decided that she'll be in the harem too): 1000000000000  
**

**If some of the numbers don't make sense then that just means that I like that idea and are more likely to put it in anyway and for anyone who is wondering I do like the idea of OC characters who fall in love with the main one so yeah my brain is weird.  
P.S. If anyone could help me with changing the profile picture for this story you get a shout out and some big thank you's from me. Also this coding keeps coming up whenever I keep posting a chapter so I manually change that so any advice Doom Troopers? It will be greatly appreciated.**


	9. Trials Of Worth, Crash Landing And Fatel

9: Trials Of Worth, Crash Landing And Fateless

Percy flashed in to a large throne room. The walls plated with polished black marble and mosaics of each Primordial. The giant thrones sat in front of each mosaic depicting their sacred element there were 13 major thrones altogether, another 100 or so were filled with faded immortals who had been forgotten but had earned their way to The Court Of Chaos. Each throne was filled except for one. Pontus gave Percy a nod before growing in size and sitting on his throne, further growing another 10 metres to accommodate the full space and size the throne offered. Percy could make out each Primordial from the mosaics in the background. A giant black crystal chandelier lit by blue flame illuminated the entire throne room. The single throne that was empty depicted millions upon millions of galaxies which then led up to the ceiling. From each Primordials domain a beam painted with fluorescent colours that represented their element shot up to the sky to create a myriad of colours that swirled to form a black sun in the centre of the universe. Percy gazed up at the ceiling to look at the magnificent mural, then realised that he wasn't looking at a mural, rather the live feed of the universes centre. Andromeda had been given a smaller throne to sit on amongst her fathers much larger chair. Percy gazed around at the surrounding Primordials expectantly. Hoping he'd be given some kind of indication of why he was here. Nyx Primordial of Night along with her husband Erebus stood and greeted him.

"Perseus Jackson you have been brought here to be judged!" Erebus boomed. Nyx kept a stoic face as her husband took charge of the situation. "In the beginning there was only darkness and night. You shall be tested by both first."

"Hold on, how do I know you won't kill me first. There are at least two Primordials here that want to kill me." Percy said warily glancing at Gaia and Nyx.

"Perseus that was centuries ago and we know the cause for Gaia's uprising. As you may have known, or as I might say attacked, by demons. They're from an entirely different pantheon. There is only death, blood and sorrow in their 'perfect world'. We require an equilibrium to match them, we require a great warrior to lead our forces against them. As you may know the Ancient rules don't apply to this game of fate we have been playing for the past couple of centuries. Their leader, Astaroth, has directly interfered, and rightly so. So can we. However fate has other plans and we require a champion to defeat him else mankind will be annihilated from the amount of power we will take to defeat him." Percy finally noticed three old woman in cowls of black silk sitting in the corner with hundreds of balls of yarn amongst them. Percy could hear i distinct muttering a as hundreds of strings were cut and measure again and again in a mesmerising fashion. He noticed that one 15 strings had a black glow around them. Each string coloured differently to represent the lives of many. Percy noticed that his string had been slightly frayed earlier on and that from each fray a different colour had been added to his string. The deep sea green was the main colour but it was flecked with red, yellow, dark purple and gold ichor.

"Why is my string frayed like that? And what are all of those colours tainting my strong shouldn't it be one colour only?" Percy asked noticing that every other string had one main colour with the occasional gold ichor splattered onto it.

"Well obviously you've just blanked out from the explanation I was so wonderfully giving you and you won't be fully focused on the explanation until we answer your question, no?" Erebus asked exasperated his hard work had just been wiped out by ADHD.

"Uh... Yes? I mean No. I mean I want to know why my string is a rainbow." Percy said slightly confused with Erebus's wording.

Erebus gave a small sigh as the three fates walked up to him And whispered something in his ear before he gave a small nod. "Your sting has been tainted Percy Jackson. You have crossed pantheons too many times." Clotho said. With this they snipped his string extremely short. "You will go insane and die tomorrow. You're body was built a greek. But now it has been infected with the demonic side and presence of the Christian religion. You have been hearing voices haven't you? Whispering temptation in to your ears." The fates said surrounding him bearing sticks of chalk. They drew a circle almost simultaneously. Joining each other's arc and curve with their own. They stood hunched and whispering when suddenly they lunged at him. Percy instinctively tapped his jumping runes and leapt 30 feet in to the air landing on a chalk drawing of a pentagram with a traditional drawing of a hoplite helmet in the centre. Percy recognised the old runes for barriers and sealing scattered around the circumference of the pentagram. Black salt lined the circumference completing the sealing of percy inside a dome of energy. Percy tried moving out of the dome but the energy forced him back to the centre. Andromeda moved up from where she was watching the ordeal to help him but her father ushered her back to her seat and whispered in her ear. She looked on grim faced as she settled in her chair again. The Primordials watched from their seats. Erebus looked pissed off having been delayed.

"Well?" Percy said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Escape." Said the fates walking back to their small corner of yarn. "This is your first test of fate Perseus Jackson. Prove yourself worthy to be tested by the Primordials."

Percy searched his being for any kinds of weapons but Clotho snapped her fingers and he was left half naked wearing only his pants. The female half of the Primordial couldn't help but blush slightly at his muscular build. Solid muscle lined his every being, but not so that it was disgusting. The muscle gave him a lean and wiry look. The similar kind of build a swimmer would have if he was on half doses of steroids. Andromeda quickly looked away, her face turning a dark shade of Crimson. The scars and runes only added to their appeal as they decorated his being in organised yet random patterns. Percy searched his pockets but only found a sharpie and chalk. _'I guess I'll have to improvise then_' Percy thought bitterly. He tried tapping his runes amongst his body but they wouldn't activate. He tried to turn in to his werewolf form but found he couldn't, finally he tried to released Shade, his faithful shadow companion. The Primordials raised some of their eyebrows and gave gasps as the black rune blazed with black fire as the shade pulled its way out from the rune. But then suddenly as fast as it was let out, it was sucked back in. "_I'm sorry Percy it doesn't seem as though this barrier will let you use any of your powers. You are mortal here._" Shade said sadly. _'It's ok my friend I will make my own way out.'_ Percy said before popping the lid off the sharpie. With it he drew a blast rune on his blank palm waving his hand through the air to let it dry. After about a minute of this he pressed the rune to the barrier. The rune was a pile of powder surrounded by three small fire insignias within a two triangle star which was also within a circle. He pressed his hand against the barrier fighting against the heavy amounts of force pushing against him. This is what he trained for pushing the boundaries of a mortal up to the point where they could match almost any Olympian. He felt a build up inside his sternum as he let out a grunt from the effort. The barrier was effectively pushing him back, but this was Percy Jackson. He finally reached the point where the barrier met the ground. He gripped the sharpie and smashed it into the ground making a small handle where he hung on for dear life before pressing the blast rune against the barrier. Everything seemed to slow down as the simple rune barrier shattered under the impact of a higher secondary rune. Percy quickly switched position of his hands and let shade out in to the outside rune, before the sealing runes kicked in the behemoth took the form of a serpent and sped across each rune wiping them off the floor. As he sped past he flicked his tail and the salt line broke. Percy broke free and activated his runes. He stood in a ready position. Fire blazing in his left hand as he shifted at that same moment to a werewolf.

"Impressive." Said Nyx as she walked forward slowly in her sultry black dress. The cloth seemed to move to form screaming faces and grotesque monsters from nightmares. "Not many people could have done that. Especially an immortal that had lost all power." She said making it a definite point that not many people could do that in the first place. "That force that was pushing you back was the equivalent to a Colchis bull at full charge while Ares would spur it on and inject steroids in to its hide. Again, impressive, for a mortal of course." She turned on her heel and snapped her fingers. Percy's clothes and armour reappeared on him much to the dismay of most females there.

Erebus walked up to Percy while coughing and holding out his hand. Nyx just rolled her eyes and dropped a small pouch in to his outstretched hand. _'They were betting on me?_' Percy thought.

"Now Percy we will trial you in darkness." Erebus said while raising his hands. Thousands upon thousands of shadow spikes launched from the ground at irregular intervals while black crystal warriors ran at him. They passed right through the spikes even if they were randomly impaled by them, they seemed unaffected by them as they charged Percy. "Capture my helmet atop my head. I won't fight back only dodge my warriors will fight you for me." Erebus said while pulling out a black helmet that encircled his entire head. The black visor slotted down to cover his eyes while protecting him arrows but still making everything seem impossibly clear. A black plume rose across the centre of the helmet turning it to a traditional hoplite helmet with a few tweaks added to it.

Percy once again searched his person for weaponry but found none. His armour disappeared suddenly as Pontus grinned at him where he had a small stand with his armour on top of them. Percy lightly glared at him before activating a new rune he had recently burned on to his main person a few days ago when fighting an automaton that shot hundreds of arrows at him a second. The rune looked like a sphere but it was actually hundreds of lines that crossed and intersected each other zigzagging all over the place before it ended back at the beginning. A pentagon surrounded this rune. Percy tapped the rune before he felt a sudden adrenaline rush. He ran at full pace, using his lupine legs to bound over hundreds of the small shadows that would have impaled his manhood. The shadow warriors came at him and slashed across his chest before another cut for his legs. Time seemed to slow, curtesy of Chronos, as Percy dropped to the floor rolling under the first hit and dodging the other hit before several spikes shot up and very nearly impaled him. He spun through the air landing neatly in front of a group of another 3 warriors. He jumped above them as they looked up where the spikes almost impaled him. Percy lit his hand on fire and grabbed the middle warriors helmet in his hand melting the substance and head underneath. The warrior then promptly dissolved into shadow. More spikes came at him and he sun out of the way of them all before dashing towards Erebus where he was patiently watching Percy getting ever so slowly closer to him. Suddenly the smaller spikes stopped and fewer larger spikes took their place, shooting up to impale Percy. He tapped his swiftness and jump runes leaping over and twisting in the air like a dancer. Suddenly a spike shot up and Percy nearly dodged the impaling object but then a sword stroke caught him off guard as it ripped through the fabric of his shirt adding another scar to his collection. The blade leaving a shallow cut, missed his vital organs. The warriors then proceeded to sink in to the ground before suddenly appearing out of the next spike that shot up adding to the difficulty. Since they could pass through the spikes easily they hid and waited for the right moment to strike. If not for the agility rune Percy would have been dead by now.

Finally Percy reached a platform where Erebus stood grinning like a 5 year old. "My turn." Erebus said before Percy could register what he was saying Erebus shadow travelled to another area on the platform. Constantly shifting positions making it impossible to pinpoint where he would appear next. Percy didn't want to have to use his secret weapon but it looked like he was going to have to. His eyes flashed black and red, replacing his yellow, red and sea green eyes with a black iris and what looked like three ends of a scorpion tail at every third interval (Sharingan from Naruto). Percy had literally burned his eyes doing this rune. It was a third degree alpha rune, which meant if not done properly, he could die or suffer something much worse. Luckily Percy was immune to fire, and his retina was fine after a week in the medical wing of his suite. His vision improved drastically doing the exact opposite if only half of the rune was completed. It forced the user to be blind if not finished or even one mistake caused the user to be blind while using the rune, which nullified the effect of being able to copy any ability just from sight. Percy suddenly was surrounded by a smoke circle and the Primordials and Faded gasped as hundreds of smiling Percy clone poofed up all across the platform. The original Percy touched his palm to the floor as the shadows in the room seemed to lengthen with Erebus laughing. Erebus stopped shadow traveling for a second while gaping at how many clones were actually being created. "Now now Percy I said I wasn't going to hurt you... But that doesn't mean I won't hurt your clones." Erebus said while forming a short sword out of shadows and lunging at the nearest Percy clone. Percy marked himself as the original by tying a ripped piece of cloth across his forehead. The clones suddenly turned to Erebus as he stopped his rampage for a second and he realised that he was severely outnumbered nearly 1000 to 1.

Then the clones all rushed him at the same time effectively dog piling him. Erebus roared, swinging his sword round as he spawned another one in duelling them with precision as suddenly the original percy leapt at him snatching at his helmet from the top of the dog pile.. He narrowly missed the helmet as Erebus leant back and dodged while slaying six more clones in the process. Percy stood there exasperated as Erebus kept killing more of his clones. Percy stared in admiration as the primordial killed the last of his tiny army with only two swords. "Now Percy you have to do better than that to get my helmet." Erebus said smirking turning around to lay his swords on the ground before they vanished into shadows again. The primordials suddenly started snickering as Erebus glanced round. Even Nyx, his faithful wife, was laughing at him, _'what's going on?_' Erebus thought when he finally felt the weight from his head gone. He thought that he felt a disturbance when the clones suddenly dog piled him but he guessed it was just a clone that he'd killed. He felt his head for the cold metal but only found his own black hair. He turned around to find Percy twirling his helmet on his index finger as he smiled at him. "Impossible, I had my helmet on this entire time!" Erebus exclaimed.

Suddenly shade leapt from the shadows and the room seemed to become brighter, _'so he released the shade when I was distracted fighting the clones? Impressive. Making it seem as though the technique caused the room to become dimmer._' Erebus thought. A dark flush crossed his face as he was beaten by his own element. "Well done Percy, well done. Now then that's the test concluded." Percy beamed at the thought of finally getting to the bottom of this random summoning. "Now for every other elemental test including minor and major." Erebus said grinning evilly. percy gave an exasperated sigh as, Ouranos he presumed, stepped up to give him another exam on his abilities.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LineBreak~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ground was visible from so far high up where Zoe's company was going to land. Ouranos had already contacted the Gods to tell the woodland spirits to move away from the area unless they wanted to die. Zoe made a small hand signal with her right palm towards the other two companies that were close to her, they all started grouping together as the ground came up fast. The demigods watched in awe from a safe distance while what looked like a huge meteor was hurtling towards the forest was Ouranos's task force sent to aid the demigods. The gods themselves knew it was only a matter of time before the demons launched a forward assault on camp half blood, eliminating a strong point and main headquarters where all demigods would flee to. The gods suspected it would be within the next month or so. They were pressed for time and any help they received was greatly appreciated. A loud sonic boom was heard as the massive force was sent hurtling towards the ground making a giant crater. The demigods instantly rushed to the scene to see what was going on.

Zoe's company had finally landed after a few days travel of literally falling straight from the heavens. They dusted themselves off and started their climb out of the ten foot crater they had dug themselves. As the first star troopers reached the rim of the crater they were met with hundreds upon hundreds of demigods gawking at them. "Chiron," Zoe said turning her attention to the old centaur. "I believe that you have mad some place where we may set up our accommodation?"

"By the Gods! Zoe is that really you?" Thalia said rushing out to meet the former lieutenant of the hunt.

"Yes it is Thalia. Ouranos plucked me out of the sky to join his council. I will be one of the commanders leading this force." Zoe said smiling brightly at the huntress. Artemis had requested that the hunters stay in camp while they waited for the demons to attack. The hunters were an excellent forward attack squad not to mess ion stealth units. There were very few monsters that dared try and take on the goddesses maidens but recently demons had sprouted up and began a constant harassment on the hunters. Celestial bronze and imperial gold making only tiny cuts on their otherwise impervious hide. The hunters had to switch to crude iron tools in order to dispatch the demons quickly before they were overwhelmed by another wave the next day. A few companies of hunters had already disappeared, supposedly from demon attacks.

"Chiron, as I was saying I believe that you've prepared some sort of clearing for us?" Zoe said gesturing to the hundreds of soldiers behind her. Chiron cantered up to her slightly inclining his head, though that made not much difference while he was not in his wheelchair.

"Of course Zoe, follow me," Chiron said while gesturing with his bow to follow him, "oh and Zoe?" Chiron asked looking behind him while leading a trotting pace which the soldiers followed with ease. "Please don't kill any of the campers while you're here. We already have one force depleting our numbers we don't need another one just because a few boys hit on girls or vice versa." Chiron said almost pleadingly.

A few boys let out wolf whistles as she walked past but were quickly silenced when she threw three tiny needles pinning their pants to the ground right below where their crotch would be.

Zoe smiled lightly at this. "Old habits die hard Chiron you should know that by now." Zoe said nonchalantly as some boys and girls were eyeing each other up. But a visiting roman praetor was paying especial attention towards the ex-huntress.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Percy stood there panting as finally his last trial finished. He had completed every other primordial, or faded immortals test. The giant statue imploded as Percy stood far away. The exploding knives he had stabbed in its eyes had come in useful but were extremely hard to make. The fates stood from where they were sitting and started applauding him. The whole council then decidedly joined in the celebration for after many millennia someone finally made it past trial one.

Erebus calmly walked up to Percy with Nyx trailing behind him in her long black flowing dress. Percy flinched back as Erebus put a hand on his shoulder. The last time he had done that was when he had completed around half the trials and had a "surprise test" for Percy but in fact was trying to get one up on him for managing to steal his own helmet with his own domain. "Well done young Perseus, you have proven yourself worthy to represent our kind in the upcoming demon wars." Erebus said.

"You still haven't specifically told me what you actually wanted to do with me in the first place since you brought me here, all you've done is asked me to complete tests that I don't even know were for!" Percy exclaimed.

"We will give you our powers. You will be our representative and champion to fight against Astaroth and his army. You will be our Immortal Guardian. There is no shame if you may die, which you won't, we all have complete faith in you, all we require is that you stop this war at all costs. But in the unlikely situation where you die you will be transported straight to this same court where we will prepare for the coming of Astaroth but by then if you're defeated it will be too late, let us hope that, that doesn't happen." Erebus said smiling, as Percy glanced around he noticed every other single face was smiling back at him.

"Well I don't seem to have much of a choice so you might as well gift me whatever it is that will help in the war." Percy said exhausted.

"We cannot give you the gifts just yet, your mortal soul is too weak to handle such immense power, you must trade your mortal side for two creatures under your will, we believe you have one?" Atropos said shuffling forward gesturing to Percy's palm where shade was resting, "the second creature will have to wait until we can find one."

"Hold on, I think I have a solution for that." Percy said holding up a small whistle in the shape of a wolf head. He gave a sharp whistle with it and suddenly the room darkened as a giant of a wolf came crashing down in to the middle of the courtroom, wings splayed it let out a shattering howl as the entire council stood up in shock.

"INTRUDER, WE SHALL KILL IT SLOWLY FOR INTERRUPTING THIS MEETING." Erebus practically screamed pulling out a dagger and strapping the wolf on to the floor with shadows.

"Wait, this is my pet Pterlykos, also known as Lycanon. I nearly killed him but we struck a deal. He is my slave of some sorts but mostly he's my eyes and ears, he told me where to find the arena." Percy said holding up his hands in a peaceful gesture.

"Oh well this solves the problem then. We shall commence the bonding of your souls immediately." Erebus said running a hand through his unruly hair letting out a pent up breath and making the dagger disappear.

"One question though, what happens to their souls once their bonded with me?" Percy asked concerned about the wellbeing of two of his most valuable assets, but most of all his unexpected friends he had made even though they had both tried to kill him and vice versa.

"Oh don't worry about that it's just to give your soul an accelerated boost of sorts, they will still be alive, but they will be within you and bond with your matter. You will be able to call them out after your training with us on your powers." Lachesis said walking up to him. She quickly stabbed a injection syringe into his arm and pulled out his blood. She squirted the blood out on to the floor and with a wave of her hand the blood formed a two triangle star with a symbol that looked like the symbol to represent poisonous. The two monsters started floating in the air, circling Percy as wisps of smoke started to funnel out of their open mouths. The fates, faces beaded in sweat concentrated harder and you could almost feel the focus they were putting in to this. Suddenly the fates exploded in to black ash and the two wisps of soul smoke floated in to Percy's gaping mouth as Ananke, Eros and Hemera ran forward examining the empty robes filled with the ashes.

"The fates, I can't sense them anymore." Eros said searching among the room with his eyes. Hemera was crying by this time as she held the robe of Atropos up to her face crying in to the blackish grey robe.

"The fates life force is gone, they have been sent to oblivion, there is no bringing them back from anywhere now. The war we are about to wage can no longer be woven by anyone, our own fate is our own to weave. We must find a new replacement for the fates, they are the keepers of the strings." Gaia said standing up in outrage. A deep dark chuckle started turning in to a full blown evil laugh as it filled the entire room. A single skull with Rams horns blazed against the air of the centre of the room before fading away leaving everyone feeling bitter. "Curse you Astaroth!" Gaia said slumping in her seat trying to wipe her tears away from the loss of the three immortals.

Erebus looked grim as he paced up to Percy and spoke solemnly. "The three fates are gone, there is nothing we can do about this until the war is over. They have sacrificed their life force to stop anymore immortals from fading from Astaroth's sudden attack, and to bond Percy Jacksons soul with his two companions. We will honour them till chaos takes us all." Erebus said keeping a stoic face, but on the inside he was in emotional turmoil at the loss of three of his family members. "The fates had already blessed you at birth Perseus so all you will have to do is activate those powers along with ours once we bless you. Once that is done you will commence training immediately to master your powers. Although this will take near centuries upon centuries to complete it can be done with minimal rest and maximum effort."

"Wait hold on, you said that Astaroth will be launching his attack in the following weeks, maybe even days, we've already seen what he's done to the fates he's bound to attack sooner than we expected, how do you propose the demigods and gods hold out for eons while waiting for me to finish training?" Percy asked confused.

Erebus gave him a wry smile, _'the boy was smarter than he let on.'_ Erebus thought amused. "Chronos would you please step forward, that is a Chronos with a C not a K Perseus." Erebus said gesturing for a man who had dozens of clocks hung on chains dangling down his neck, his entire forearms were covered in watches of all different sizes. His hair seemed to be indecisive whether it wanted to be grey, white or black. He smiled as he approached the centre of the room, his clothes all seemed to be changing time periods, there was a loincloth, then suddenly robotic legs and chest, then suddenly a Scottish kilt. "Now Perseus here is what we will do in order for you to complete your training and be the best at what gifts you will receive."

"We have arranged with Chronos to freeze time while we shall feed him energy. You will train in a pocket dimension that Ouranos will open. Now we had arranged for the fates to train you while time was frozen around us but unfortunately they are dead. So we will need an immortal who has already blessed you or is immortal like you to train you now, we shall inject them with memories and training procedures that we ourselves went through to become powerful so that they may train you. They will also receive slivers of our power when we transfer our memories to them. Now we must find an immortal to train you but they must be loyal to our cause.

"I'll do it." Andromeda said rising from her chair where her father was discussing the matter with her, although she already knew it couldn't be anyone else. Without her there would either be one less blessing making Percy less powerful to defeat Astaroth or they'd have to spend more time looking for someone who was immortal and loyal to them. Already most of the gods were refusing to fight and some even started considering turning themselves in to the upcoming massive threat. Andromeda walked up to the edge of the arm rest which her dad was sitting in and jumped off letting a blast of water catch her as she arrowhead to the ground before standing in the centre with Percy. "I've already started training him in the powers of Pontus. With the blessing of Pontus that would make him much more relatable to to help train him. It's the least I can do after he saved my life as a future sex slave in the arena if anyone found me in that pond." Andromeda said standing up a bit straighter as Pontus gave her a reassuring smile.

"You do realise that you will have a few of the powers we immortals have?" Erebus said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes I do realise that and I respect that I will be killed for treason this I swear on Chaos." Andromeda said.

Thunder boomed in the distance as the flames and every being in the room seemed to hum at the declaration. "Alright then it is decided. Andromeda, legacy of Pontus, shall train Percy Jackson in the ways of the Primordials." Erebus said as the whole council raised their fists sending small wisps of smoke in to Andromeda's brain and body. "Now then, since we have given Andromeda gifts of power. It is only right that we give Lord Wolfsbane, our champion, the gifts he has proven himself worthy for." Erebus boomed happily.

**Ok wow I have no excuse other than the fact that I injured my hand, a few words will sum it up, hot oil, swollen, basketball attack twice and ripped flesh. That's pretty much what my hands were like and now they're feeling better. Anyway sorry for the extremely late update but I've been thinking of a new story I'm going to do and I might change my update style. So whereas right now I have on average three parts to a chapter. So I would instead break up those parts in to three separate chapters thus a faster update and makes it easier for me to focus on one thing for one chapter for my new story. I won't do that for this story because then I'd get mixed up and in comparison to earlier chapters it may not be as long, heck it only may be a quarter of the original length. So yeah watch out for that. Also I've decided to take down Reborn In Fire because the guy that I was working with just doesn't update as much as I do in comparison. Like seriously he wanted to do a chapter no more than 1000 words every three months or something crazy like that so that's why I've taken it down. If he wants to do that kind of story he can post it on his own profile and update when he wants cause we have to feed the masses right? Exactly! I'm glad you agree with me. So yeah that's pretty much all I wanted to say. Also if anyone out there can contact authors to advertise this story please do also if any of you guys out there are authors please can I have a favour, I'll pay you back eventually, and advertise this story. It'd honestly would boost my self esteem (especially since I considered suicide) and I really want this story to be really popular so spam any authors you're currently reading besides me to come and advertise this story and that I owe you one favour. I'll probably do it in shout outs or something in the beginning of the chapter like shout out to: then the names of the people. So pretty much all I wanted to say. Wait also if anyone can tell me whether I'm allowed to post lemons beaches in my story summary I have the rating MA. So I don't know whether that gives me the right to post lemons so can somebody please find out and tell me because for you guys out there who've already read some of the smut I've done in earlier chapters I bet you want a full blown lemon scene (basically sex). Considering that I have a harem to deal with it'll most probably take up at least 2/3 of a chapter and will make my life easier to update so two things. Advertise and spam authors to read and advertise this story and ask around if an MA rating will make it possible to do sex scenes or lemons. DoomSkullTheBane our. Doom Troopers dismissed.**


	10. Gifts, Time Freeze And Trust Issues

10: Gifts, Time Freezes And Trust Issues

"Now then who shall we start with first?" Erebus asked looking around the room.

"I shall brother." Pontus raised his hand and got up from where he was sitting where he stood in front of Percy and held his hand over his head. His blue highlights glinting madly giving him a purely oceanic feel.

"I bless you with the power over all liquids, fluids and anything that flows. This means you will now have control over all kinds of liquids or any substance that has a loose particle formation." Pontus said while smiling. As he sat back down a dark blue aura was transmitted and surrounded Percy. Next Eros stepped off his throne and made a big show of flaunting his looks which most of the female council ignored. After years of not loving anyone and having little to no companionship Eros's looks had no effect on Percy however Andromeda wasn't so lucky. Eros's purple cuspids wings and bow slung across his back seemed to make the females eyes gravitate to him. His perfect 6'3 stature showed no fat and no overly bulky muscle which gave him a similar appearance to Percy.

"Please allow me to go next siblings." Eros said smiling, stunning some of the room. "Percy I bless you with the power of love, procreation and good looks, which I must say challenge even my own so I guess you won't really be needing that third blessing but why not right?" Eros said while giving Percy a sly grin as a dark purple aura surrounded Percy like the dark blue one. Suddenly Percy's features became a lot sharper and there was a sudden magnetic field causing all of the females in the room to stare at Percy. "Also you'll be a lot better with a bow, after a few centuries of hard core training I'm sure that you'll be better than the twin archers combined." Eros whispered the last part to Percy.

Chronos stood up and walked over to Percy his millions of clocks glinting in the firelight provided by the torches and ornaments. "Percy my boy I bless you with the power to control time there isn't much else I have to explain about that. But remember not too much time travel or else you will probably screw something up." Chronos said with a wink before being seated. A bronze-gold aura floated away from Chronos and deposited itself along with the other two auras. Next Ouranos stood up and walked forward. His cloak leaving silver star dust in his wake as he walked forward.

"Percy before I bless you I must ask a favour from you." Ouranos said.

"Anything my lord." Percy said while bowing.

"I ask that when you finish your training and head back to earth that you protect my marksmanship lieutenant. She is one of the few people in my court I trust and one of the only people I have ever befriended so please protect her as well as you can." Ouranos said.

"I swear on Chaos above I will protect your lieutenant." Percy said earning gasps from a few deities.

"Thank you Perseus now I bless you with the power over wind, Sky, stars, clouds, atmospherical elements and space. Go forth for I, Ouranos, name you my champion and protector." As he said this Ouranos bowed before before shrinking in size before he was kneeling in front of Percy. Percy stood there a bit awkwardly knowing every eye was on him to see how he would react to this sudden revelation.

"Please my lord, there is no need to bow. I will do everything I can in order to honour and serve you well." Percy said bowing before Ouranos as he stood back up. Percy watched as Ouranos sit back down and almost as if timed Gaia stood up and marched towards where Percy was standing. She was wearing a long dress that seemed to form and then crumble back in to earth but it gleamed with precious metals and gems. A small shawl was draped over her shoulders made from leaves woven together before she stood calmly in front of Percy.

"I gift you my blessing over the powers over earth and nature. May the earth tremble in your wake." Gaia said before flicking him on his head as a spark flew off her finger and flew to the other auras.

"Was that really necessary?" Asked Percy

"No, but it was a little payback for putting me back underground." Gaia said grinning a little which made Percy feel a bit better remembering the times when the Giants had attacked and monstrous creatures waged war against camp. Tartarus stood up next and calmly walked to Percy. Percy stood silently watching one of the most dangerous and feared beings in the world walked up to him. Tartarus was wearing a midnight black armour with a deep dark red crimson lining giving it the feel of dried blood and Percy was sure with his acute wolf smell that some of it was blood. The armour came up to Tartarus's neck where it abruptly ended in a V where his neck was just barely visible, behind that a blood red cowl rested against his shoulders. Underneath the black armour he wore a pitch black suit with the bare minimum of white for a shirt. His eyes were swirling masses of red and black sometimes forming the screaming faces of tormented souls to fall in to his domain. His shoes made soft clicking noises as they hit the floor. He turned to a sharp halt in front of Percy and gave him a quick scan. Seemingly pleased with what he saw he held up his hand and a pitch black and red aura left his hand and joined the others. Tartarus swiftly turned on his heel and sat back down on his chair.

Tartarus rested his chin against his hand on the handiest before saying: "There's nothing much for me to explain just follow these three words I'm about to give you and you'll grasp the knowledge of what power I hold. Nightmares, Hell and Fear. I am one of the second oldest Primordials besides my brother Erebus and Nyx. Use my powers with a vengeance Perseus because if you don't then you will never reach your full potential."

"I understand Lord Tartarus." Percy said giving a small bow.

"I sincerely hope you do Perseus." Tartarus said before sitting back comfortably on his chair. "One more thing, when fighting against Astaroth don't hold back or show mercy. He will have none for you." Percy nodded taking in the advice.

Erebus and Nyx then stood up and walked forwards. They linked hands and gently pressed against his forehead letting purples and blacks swirl and disappear in to his soul and appear as an aura along with the auras. "We give you the power of Night and Shadow of Darkness and Dusk. Embrace it and it shall embrace you. Our powers like Tartarus's are hard to explain whatever you do don't hold back. Aether and Hemera's powers are the same these are the powers that chaos used herself to create the first stage of life on Earth then that power created us and our brothers and sisters. Do not let us down Perseus." Nyx said before swiftly walking back to her throne. Erebus just gave him a wink and sat back down as well. Hemera and Aether stood up and spoke to Perseus. Aether was wearing a white suit that would rival Apollos smile, Hemera was wearing the exact same thing except in a white sleeveless dress. They both had golden sunlight like hair that shone like gold.

"We shall give you the powers of Light and Day of Dawn and Sun you now control all the elements of Chaos let it be known you our are champion and will serve us with honour and loyalty do you accept Perseus?" Aether asked not bothering to explain anything similar to his siblings although the summary of the elements was good enough information to work from.

Percy felt himself be compelled to bow on one knee. "I, Perseus Jackson, accept this role and will follow the ways of the Primordials till I have fulfilled my debt to them let them have me be their will and sword for I will commit myself to the defence of my loved ones in this world and the next." Perseus said confused wondering where he was getting all of these words from. A bright flash illuminated the room before all Primordials except Chronos were sitting in their seat.

"Now we will commence the time freeze, we will devote all our power to keeping Chronos strong enough to hold up the time freeze . You both will be transported to a pocket dimension with similarities to earth and Jupiter. Jupiters gravity is the only way possible for you to be strong enough to defeat Astaroth. Now go my young mentor and champion train hard and train well for we expect you to even rival Chaos Percy." Erebus said gesturing to both andromeda and Percy as a orange portal opened up in the centre of the throne room. Through it Percy could see similar landscapes and even a few ruins the gravity seemed to be doing a better job of eroding the ruins rather than the weather.

"Percy and Andromeda if you could kindly step through the portal and I shall get started straight away." Chronos said leading them both to the portal before they disappeared in a flash of orange light. "Now then my siblings, nephews, nieces and family we shall commence the training of our champion." Chronos said before raising both his hands to the air and golden light spilled from them I casing the world and all its occupants in time. The Primordials and gods fed Chronos through multicoloured beams, hundreds upon hundreds of them piling up to form a kaleidoscope of rainbows. "This may take a while." Chronos said as he quickly thought of time differences between here and the pocket dimension also taking in to account the number of gods and Primordials alike feeding himself power.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Zoe walked out of the camp they had set up on the border of camp half blood she made her way over to the cafeteria where she and her squad had been told there would be tables provided and that it would be a good bonding time and trust exercise between the campers and star troopers no matter how small. She swiftly paced over to where the cafeteria was from memory and most of her squad had followed her some of the other squads were already there enjoying the luxury of food that was not ambrosia or nectar or even platinum sources. She sat herself down next to Ursa Major where a large piece of the bench had been chopped out so that she could eat along with the rest of the star troopers. Along with her many of the animalistic constellations and commanders that did not resemble humans had pieces of bench chopped out to accommodate them.

"Campers, I would like to introduce a new edition to our ranks against the upcoming fight. As some of you may not know we are fighting against a new pantheon. To be specific Astaroth and the demonic side of the Christian religion." Chiron said calling everyone's attention. His voice also echoed out into a microphone he was wearing into a news announcement that was briefly playing.

"I have two questions Chiron, one how can we trust these 'Star Troopers' and two why doesn't the Jesus in the Christian religion do something about this? It's their pantheon after all." A rather short and bulky camper asked.

"I'm afraid that they have been overrun, their Christ used the last of his power to seal the demons in hopes they would not return. But it ultimately failed. Since the mortal population has died out mainly Greek demigods remain with a small population of other religious pantheons as some of you may already have theorised. This makes us a prime target for them and this is why we must fight against them. The gods have expected this from a long time ago. That is why until today Aphrodite still expands her domains strengthening both Hera and Artemis's domains as well. This is all in preparation for the upcoming war. We know this will happen within the next month at the latest although the demons seem to be planning something." Chiron said.

"In order to win this war and suffer minimum losses we will need to form a trusting bind whether you like it or not." Zoe walked up to and whispered to Chrion, crossing her arms over her chest.

Chiron gave a small nod acknowledging he had heard her and turned to face the campers. "As some of you veterans may recognise this face, it is none other than Zoe Nightshade past lieutenant of the Hunters Of Artemis and is now leader of the marksmanship division in Ouranos's kingdom is that right Zoe?" Chrion asked gesturing her forward. If the campers had some sort of friendly face to recognise as the leader of this new army then they would soon form a strong bond with one another. This was one of the reasons Ouranos's had decided among many others why Zoe should go back down to earth even though it may be traumatising she would have to go back eventually.

"Yes that is right Chiron now please let's enjoy breakfast in peace as we prepare ourselves for the coming war." Zoe said sitting back down at her bench and table. There was a sudden pulse of power and the camp shook a bit. Only the veterans such as Jake Mason, Lou Ellen, the Stoll twins and Annabeth seemed to have noticed the disturbance after fighting against varying opponents giving off differing levels of power so they were adept at sensing rapid increases or decreases in the natural flow of magic around camp. One or two of the other campers seemed to notice but just shrugged it off as Zeus throwing a tantrum or something else to do with the sky God. Zoe felt it too and turned to face Chiron.

"Could I please have a word with all veterans and camp leaders. Including all leading military staff present." Chrion said speaking in to a microphone a harpy deposited by his side, making his voice blare out from speakers above the cafeteria.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I don't like this, this doesn't seem natural, I mean who in their right mind would let off so much power in such a short span of time I mean I know it was only for a second but still it was like Gaia had woken up again and is now on three doses of steroids per second." Annabeth said her analogy making the other camp leaders recognise how serious this was.

"I've only ever seen that much power in a signal signature once and that was when Chaos came down from the heavens to try and neutralise the Gigantomachy wars before going back up in to the heavens only delaying the inevitable by a few years." Chiron said clearly worried, stress and fatigue taking a heavy toll on him since Mr. D finished his 100 year sentence. But he still came around once in a while to keep Chiron updated and mock some of the younger demigods but he'd always say hello to his children while he was here unlike some other gods who barely visited on non business terms.

"This worries me for all we know the demons are going to launch the attack in three days or even tomorrow its best that we try and form some kind of a strong bond of trust between the campers and my star troopers, even if its only for an hour of small bonding it will be better than them thinking that they cannot trust each other." Zoe said standing up trying to reinforce her point. After years of diplomatic business in the court of Ouranos she was well skilled in persuading and making a point, however small or large.

"I think a game is in order because it's one of my favourite things to do so why not." A cocky son of Poseidon who happened to be Annabeths fourth husband after feeling the smallest amount of guilt possible towards Percy and missed the good old times of when he would take her out secretly on the waves out to the ocean.

"First of all how did that have any relevance to the problems about the trust issues when you mentioned that it was one of your most favourite things to do you act as though you are the only person in this world that truly matters and that I find absolutely disgusting but back to the game you suggested what do you have in mind that isn't completely stupid or idiotic, but I doubt that everything I've already seen, this won't be much different boy." Zoe said clenching her fists at her side. This was why she had joined the hunt, to kick the shit out of pricks like this.

"Last time I checked you are an ex-hunter of Artemis so you have no licence to be pushing around men such as myself. so I suggest that you do a personality check sweetheart. By the way my name isn't boy if anything it's man but you can call me Ray." He said with a small smirk.

Zoe let out a feral growl that sounded more animalistic than human. "Watch your tongue boy or I'll cut it out for you along with that sorry excuse you call a face." Zoe said glaring daggers at Ray. He paled slightly as some of the camp leaders made oohing noises but quickly stopped as he also glared at them while changing his facial expression to resemble anger although Zoe knew he was scared and threatened.

"Now listen here both of you I don't want to see this anymore we need to construct a trust bond between the both of us, campers and star troopers. Now Ray apologise to Zoe she's a guest here and will be treated with respect." Chiron said stomping his hoof on the ground.

"Whatever, sorry." Ray said, Zoe nodded her head slightly acknowledging she had heard him and had forgiven him. "Sorry you're such a wench." Ray spat at her slamming his hands on the table. Zoe stood up her silver knife drawn threatening,y pointed hilt first at Ray as if she was going to throw it at him.

The door suddenly opened to the big house and Thalia stepped through. "Chiron I was wondering where you were." Thalia said shaking off some dust after barging the big house door, still not having noticed the knife, Zoe and Ray. "My hunters are wondering when the capture the flag game we have every year will commence plus this year they're really looking forward to the hunger game thing you created..." Thalia stopped as she first noticed Zoe. "Oh hi Zoe I see you and your star troopers are here weird I didn't notice them by the way the hunts here too I'm sure lady Artemis will want to see you, wait aren't you supposed to be dead?." Thalia said before suddenly fainting.

**Attention Doom Troopers! At Ease**

**I cannot express how incredibly sorry I am for this late update exams are right round the corner and my girlfriend just cheated on me so I don't know how to cope anymore anyway for like I think all of May this story will be on Hiatus for the moment till I finish exams. Any extra time will be spent writing up the next chapters for both my stories but immortal guardian is my main priority for now. So look forward to that! Also HOORAH THE HAREM HAS BEEN CHOSEN. I actually didn't put up the poll votes last chapter and I am embarrassed but it was sort of good timing so yay harem introduction time. I'll tell you all the results in the next chapter to keep you reading ;). I'll chose like 6 women plus andromeda and Zoe so there's a pretty good choice what's popular will be in there. I think the top was Artemis but that's all I've got to say on that till next time. Anyway peeps if you did like this chapter leave a review, favourite or follow for me or this story and I'll see you all next chapter WOOOH!**

**P.S Just a side note Percy will have epic wings don't worry but I'm open to suggestions as well. Also review on everything like what other powers he could have, how many children he will have or basically anything you guys want to see also if there was any misunderstanding about the time freeze thing just PM me or try and contact me about it and I will explain everything until next time DoomSkullTheBane out.**


	11. In Training, Hunters Query And Two Plans

11: In Training, Preparations For War And Two Plans

Percy had just finished running around the massive globe of grey rock which he and Andromeda had called 'Aiyana'. The first year there had been hard on both of them, the gravitational pull had been like Juno when Percy had to carry her except this time she had put on 20 pounds and eaten 21 McDonalds Happy Meals and extra fattening fries and drinks from Wendies. The atmosphere had also been relentless the smallest amounts of oxygen to keep them alive had just been available meaning for two full months they had to do absolutely nothing as their bodies adapted. They kept themselves entertained with conversations, small talk and light sleep. Although it was a slow process it made them stronger. Percy's skin now had experience underneath the heavy atmosphere it was like Percy had never crossed through the river Tiber. His skin was nigh unbreakable by mortal blade, he had tested it. It saved him the trouble of going back to the river Styx, finding another anchor and possibly suffering from likely death and if not at least intense agony, if only for a few seconds in the river which may seem like an eternity. When Percy had first started training with Andromeda she had been relentless pushing him farther than he could have ever imagined, because they needed no sleep, food or much rest they could train for days upon end until Percy finally collapsed from exhaustion. The runes had helped majorly but the fates and primordial soup had taught Andromeda before they came here when they transferred their knowledge to her how to seal off runes and she told Percy she would only ever tell him once they finished so he couldn't skip out on training. It had been slow at first trying to think of engaging exercises yet entirely intense enough to actually force Percy to work hard but in the end her own creativity and the landscape around them had decided for her and so here she was expecting Percy to return in a matter of minutes after she had sent him off an hour ago to run across the entire world and make it back to her before the timer she held in her hand ran out. She glanced down at the timer. '15:25' it read as the seconds slowly ticked away as Percy only had 15 minutes to make it back. Everyday she would send him running around the world at first it took him a week just with the speed runes he had but now she had cut him off and had trained him for nearly 50 years, neither ageing or time seeming to pass by too quickly, he had developed the uncanny way of adapting so that as she set the timer to an hour less every day he would speed up and so would the runes become more powerful increasing both his power and magic. She had trained him in many different other aspects of powers but she was waiting till he had the basic body controls fully 'maxed out' so she could bring him up to his full potential. The water was especially good for Percy because although it rejuvenated him it was more resistant to his and her powers causing him to put more effort to training his powers also forcing herself to train her own powers knowing she would follow Percy wherever he went. She thought about what kind of relationship she would have with Percy if he would ever love her. Ever since he had rescued her from the battle he had won her heart. She kept it a secret as best she could chastising herself whenever she made a fool of herself in front of Percy. She sometimes dreamed of a time when he would just hold her out in the ocean where a small section would be frozen just the two of them staring at the night sky and spending time together but she knew that day may never come of he never did love her.

Her dad was half Spanish and half Italian so she had a Latina look to herself but her mom was American and so they had moved to the U.S. With each other. Her dad also following behind after he said he had 'business' to take care of. Her mum was mortal she knew that much, her dad was half mortal half primordial, and that was pretty much all she knew of her parents. The demons having captured her and left her in her cell in the arena forgotten. The only light or other living creatures besides the warden who had brought her food every three days was when she had been brought out to fight for the title of the arena and even then she was unexperienced. Luckily there was a small puddle in her cell where she would practice her powers out of sight and out of mind from the wardens. This was how she knew she was a legacy of Pontus, also messages had appeared in the water one day filling in the smallest of details of her life before it was ripped away from her by the demons. She suddenly saw a dust cloud approaching, what started out as a small whine suddenly became louder as a bang echoed out across the grey grass fields she was lying in. Percy was bounding across the fields full speed intending to make it 5 minutes before the timer finished. He had long ago discarded his shirt in the previous runs knowing that the speed and obstacles would only snag on his shirt and slow him down.

He came to an abrupt halt in front of Andromeda as she stopped the clock. '4:55' it read. She tsked three times in succession before getting up from her position on the floor. "You're getting sloppy Percy you need to start picking up the pace." Andromeda chided him as she showed him the stop watch.

"Sorry," he panted clearly exhausted. "Got caught up finding these off the coastline." He said holding up a necklace strung with pearls and platinum covered shells. "Here, it's for you. Might as well enjoy some stuff on this cursed rock." He said looping the necklace round her neck. She felt a small spark of hope that maybe he did love her maybe in even the smallest way possible it was a start and she was willing to take anything she got.

Andromeda blushes hard Crimson as Percy stepped back allowing her to revel in all his glory. "Right then, crab face this doesn't change anything now come on we have your absolutely favourite thing to do. Archery!" Andromeda said grinning madly.

"Oh come on coach!" Percy said. Although he had gotten better he still despised archery because it took so much focus, although there was never much there in the first place.

"No complains! I want the large arrow bin emptied in 10!" Andromeda said tossing him his ring and lightly gesturing him towards the target range they set up.

"Oh joy! Archery." Percy said sarcastically.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh my gods Thalia are you ok?" Zoe said picking up the fainted huntress from where she was lying down. Ray willed some water out of the two and splashed it on to Thalia's face to wake her up.

"Huh? What?" Thalia said blinking to get the water out of her eyes.

"You fainted just now probably at the sight of Zoe." Annabeth said approaching her best friend. Although the hunters rarely came around they were still great friends, Thalia being like an older sister to Annabeth while they were out on the run with Luke.

"Obviously from her face." Ray muttered under his breath while folding his hands over his chest clearly upset.

Zoe glared at Ray again and he flinched just a tiny bit. "Come on Thals lets get you to the infirmary in case you injured anything." Annabeth said helping to pick up the other side of Thalia.

"No, no it's fine I should be ok. Nothing feels broken and I think my intuition is good." Thalia said standing on her own. "I was just shocked is all at how oblivious I was to the presence of the new people in camp and Zoe in the room when I first entered."

Suddenly a hunter aged maybe 15 burst into the room. "Thalia come quickly there's these weird animals and Star Wars people they call themselves storm troopers or something, most of the campers seem to trust them but they have monsters with them." The young huntress said panting as she was out of breath.

"Don't worry they're with me, we're the reinforcements Ouranos sent to earth. I'm sure Lady Artemis has told you about that right?" Zoe said.

"Well yes she has, say you look familiar? There have been old photos of an old huntress who had died centuries ago during the second Titan war, you look just like her." The huntress said admonished.

Zoe let a small smile on the inside grow. "She is that hunter Amanda, I'm sure at dinner she'll have some spare time to tell us all about it and reunite with some of the older hunters and Artemis. We'll have to call in the rest of the other hunts though and I know some of them don't have a portal caster with them." Thalia said walking over to Amanda.

"Oh my gods can I have your autograph?! I hear you took down Atlas all by yourself in the second Titan war and you were all just like shooting arrows faster than any hunter at him!" Amanda said jumping up and down grinning madly.

"Later after I finish briefing my troops ok?" Zoe said sending a grin her way.

"Sure! My names Amanda by the way, daughter of Ceres," Amanda said as she quickly ran out of the big house to tell the other hunters and tell them to get here as soon as possible.

"Well, somebody's going to have a lot of questions later. Not just from Amanda." Thalia said patting Zoe on the back sighing.

Zoe sighed. "I know." She said dreading the questions she would get from the hunt. As far as she knew now there were more than just one hunt meaning that there would be thousands of questions from all of them especially Artemis. Zoe let out a small sigh thinking about what her past mistress would say about her coming home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok here's the plan." Zoe said pointing to a map of the battle ground they were on. On the battle field were multiple craters, holes, trenches, tunnels and other past war implements. The Hecate cabin had kindly opened a pocket dimension for them to fight in as they didn't want to damage the world anymore. On one side were the Greco-Roman camps. On the other were the star troopers. The star troopers were outnumbered 2-1 but they had quality of skill and experience while at least half of the demigod force had on average one to maybe three years of experience depending on each warrior. The star troopers had set up a small encampment deep in the mountains where they had been excavating rock and building walls, the demigods had also set up camp but on the outskirts of the mountains where they had their flag miles back at their original home base in the middle of a large lake nearly three football pitches wide and long. A small handful of sons of Poseidon had been stationed around the borders of the lake and the so called 'man' of a demigod Ray had been stationed with two of his cronies and a few sons of Apollo to guard the flag on the island. "We will station half the marksman force along the front wall the other half will be led by me to try and flank round the charging demigod force, we'll take a few of the Magica to cloak us but they might sense us so basically we will need the Beta assassination force for a category 9 target." Zoe said gesturing to the east flank. The other division leaders had unanimously voted that Zoe should be leader because of her familiarity of the game and past experience. "The Hecate cabin has kindly permitted killing each other, they will cast a matter transfer so if anyone is about to be maimed or killed they will be transferred back to camp where they can watch us live in the amphitheater or using the cameras they have set up. However we don't need to worry about spies because the camera feed only reaches the demigod camps not the opposition." Zoe said tapping her fingers on the table.

"What if they anticipate our move and try to flank us as well, then we will eventually meet up and soon we will have no way to get their flag without abandoning our own?" One of the more senior captains asked.

"They won't. They have that stupid boy Ray leading this assault or else why would they have stationed their flag in the middle of a lake?" Zoe said suddenly remembering the times of when Percy was still around before being sent to Tartarus. She had looked at the other sons of Poseidon and had a Magica do a quick aura check compared to what she remembered of Percy and they just didn't come to the same performance level. As the saying might have gone with a minor change, 'they don't make sons of Poseidon like they used to'. "Anyway I want a shield wall stationed on the front line protecting our beserkers until they're within range then drop the shield wall and charge we will lose a few men to the charge but the secondary attack force will then form a second shield wall this acting like a wave once the first attack is killed off then we will start losing ground. This is when our second attack force will come in handy. They will expect us to not be ready for the attack and so our shield wall will surprise them. I want javelins behind this line." Zoe said gesturing to tiny figures outside the mountains representing each division and attack force. All the senior captains and leaders of the division's slowly nodding with the strategy. The hunters of Artemis were stationed on the western flank also having their own flag proving to be a three way battle. However they were stationed in the forest which would have been Zoe's first choice however there were three sides and the mountains proved to be the smarter choice. As guests they had the first choice so they had chosen the mountains as the best strategic position to win this game. The hunters would most likely clash with the demigods as they were centered between the two. So there was nothing to worry about. Their base and their flag were deep enough in the mountains so as to prevent any rear attacks or flan kings providing only one way of attack and that was at the front where the star troopers were on a constant toll building up large stone walls from where they were excavating deeper into the mountain. Although there was not much to worry about from the hunters there was always the off chance that they would have to fight them in the end for their flag if the campers didn't get them first.

Similar to the star troopers what they lacked in numbers they made up for in skill but still the star troopers were at a disadvantage because as the battle would progress the hunters would be receiving reinforcements from outside as the hunts gathered to camp to try and defend the gods main religious and focused point on the globe. The other smaller hunts would guard major cities and demigod evacuation was imminent and ongoing. Right now however the camps and Zoe's main focus was on the games this providing entertainment so as to distract the population from the upcoming war. Preparations for the capture the flag game were first priority as this would be a stable foundation between the camp and star troopers so they could work together and fight together as a whole unit instead of fighting separately. "The hunters are also participating in the game so it's best to expect the unexpected from them if they are not taken down. They are in the forest where they have probably set up traps and other horrible stuff. The campers will most likely fight on two fronts because of their numbers. They will hopefully succeed at setting off the traps for us to finish them off on this end. Once done that we will charge the hunters base using similar tactics however we will have to focus on defense as each of them is a definite sniper." Zoe said. The leaders and captains nodded their head in ascent.

"Alright does everyone understand?" Zoe asked. They all chorused with some sort of confirmation. "Good now let's get playing and have fun killing some demigods!" Zoe said before dismissing them. It was time for a flood of questions from the demigods and hunters especially Artemis.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok here's the plan," Ray said with a smug smile on his face. "My brothers and I will guard the flag along with some archers from Apollo cabin. Now this will provide a stable defense curtesy of myself. Now as much as I would like to join the action in fighting against the damn star troopers we need me here to defend our flag in case they manage to break through our attack. Ok that taken care of we now turn to face the hunters they are most likely hidden in the tree tops right now setting traps I want sons of Hephaestus/Vulcan to accompany every three ares campers I want a 3:1 ratio. Our main focus will be to take the hunters flag before our attack on the star troopers finishes then we can devote full force to destroying them." Ray said tucking his arms behind his head leaning back in his chair as he waited for questions from the others. He had unceremoniously announced himself as the leader of this game stating he had an amazing strategy to win this three way battle. They had all agreed out of fear of what he would do to them or out of respect because he had won capture the flag for them in their last battle. Apparently they all thought it was a sound plan and so no questions were raised.

"No questions? Good. Let's head out to dinner after preparations." Ray said before walking out of the room.

**Hello everybody I'm back after that long hiatus and so immortal guardian is now back underway the harem I believe will consist of the most popular 6 women plus Zoe and Andromeda. I might decide to add more people in future but that might be up to a pole. I've also released that my profile information probably scared everyone so yeah no need to be nervous and PM me all you like cause I don't really get much feedback. Reviews are greatly appreciated. My exams are over and summer break is a few weeks away so I'm looking forward to updating a bit more frequently before school starts again. Hopefully I'll get to maybe chapter 13 if I'm lucky but no promises anyway this was kinda just a filler chapter and I promise you more action is to come in the next chapter. It'll be a capture the flag questions and maybe a sudden crater where Percy appears who knows? Well I do but I think I'll leave it there for today. If you like this story then please do follow, favourite and review or PM me about any questions or anything else. Catch you guys and girls next time. DoomSkullTheBane out.**


	12. Hunters Query II, Capture The Flag And W

12: Hunters Query II, Capture The Flag and Wings

Zoe sat back smiling to herself as she tasted earth food for the second time that day. It had been a long time since she had find that didn't just crumble in her mouth like ambrosia or just adapt trying to artificially create a flavour however delicious like plasma food. She let out a small burp after eating her plate of shrimp carbonara and at back drinking some Chateaux La Tour dating 50 years back. She was enjoying herself with her troops and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. The relationship between the Star Troopers and campers had progressed rapidly even before the capture the flag from just minimal conversation and small talk to loud and humorous conversations as they shared jokes and past experiences together. There was also a bit of flirting but Zoe tried to keep that under control. However it was mostly Orion as he would saunter in front of the younger boys. She started wondering how Artemis might react to Orion coming back down to Earth even after Apollo killed him. She looked down at her glass of wine and took one last draught. She knew she was only prolonging the inevitable by staying here and that she should head over to the woods where the hunters had gathered that afternoon, it was time she confronted her ex-mistress and the rest of the hunt. She was sure they wanted to ask her at least a million questions about where she had been and the like. She pushed herself away from her now empty plate and excused herself saying that she was tired as she slowly walked towards the hunters camp.

"Hey Zoe wait up!" Thalia called running from one of the temples scattered around the camp.

"Hey Thalia how's it going?" Zoe asked politely.

"Not bad. You headed for the hunters camp?" Thalia queried.

"Yeah about time I got round to it it's just after dinner and I'm sure the hunters will be much more relaxed." Zoe said nonchalantly.

"Here let me escort you, Lady Artemis has buffed up security since the hunt here is so big and there are a large collection of males in the vicinity." Thalia said. "It's pretty well camouflaged unless you've been trained to look for the clues."

Zoe smiled at Thalia as they walked on in companionable silence. After a while of walking Zoe decided that she ought to break the ice as the saying went and start up a conversation. "So how did the hunt deal with the whole expansion of Lady Aphrodite's domain I know that people only really have one true soulmate set by the fates but how's the hunt dealing with this. I heard that Lady Artemis was forced to allow her hunters to date." Zoe said glancing at Thalia.

"Well she put up some resistance at first but as time went by soon she became a bit more lenient and every male that claimed a hunter loved him was put through a trial. Their greatest fear was conjured and it's their job to defeat it to save the huntress. But of course we aren't defenceless but this would've proved how much they loved the hunter. If the male was willing to die in the test then Artemis would allow it however if he wasn't he would be castrated and hung from the flagpole stark naked. We always carry one in emergencies. You never know who's going to come out of the forest at times. When the test is done and if they failed we'd normally transport them back to camp then head back out. It's only really Lady Artemis though as she usually flashes them back. There are a few boys here in camp who've proved themselves. One or two have married and there are a few in the hunters camp but they only married with Artemis's blessing. These rare males have only loved one woman and that is the hunter they sworn themselves to. They each have a moon pendant in case they want to see their family for a few hours a day it also grants them access past the barrier. But there are no children yet Lady Artemis has seen to that personally as she doesn't want to slow down the hunt and in his direst of times it is not the best idea to have a child." Thalia concluded.

Zoe chewed her bottom lip as she digested this information. "What about you Thalia? Found anyone special to you yet." Zoe asked.

Thalia gave a small sigh. "Well a few have tried claiming they loved me but I've never seen them in the first place to be honest. There have been occasions where hunters have been raped by males who had failed their test. I'm just happy I'm not one of them. They were later put to death by Lady Artemis in the most agonising way imaginable. She obtained some poison a while back that turned someone into a werewolf. Crazy right? Well no one has survived the after effects yet but you never know who's going to pop up. The poison is some sort of saliva after further examination by Apollo we found its part of this new pantheon we are fighting thus leading to the gods investigation of who we are actually against in this matter and that brings up to present day where we are going to battle in a few days maybe even after capture the flag we're going to head straight into a all out war against the demons. I know some of the hunters were looking forward to the Hunger games thing Chiron set up." Thalia said glancing down sadly. Zoe couldn't believe that only a few boys would hit on Thalia, as far as she knew Thalia was one of the most beautiful girls she knew. She had at least D breasts and not an ounce of fat on her plus she wasn't overly muscled her body was sleek and tanned after being in the sun for so long. Thalia suddenly started to slow down, Zoe seeing this quickly changed the subject. "Hunger games you say? Sounds interesting you kill people right I think I've read the book." She said as Thalia looked up after staring at the ground for a few seconds.

"Yeah but Hecate cabin made it so there is no pain like if someone cuts off your limb it's still there just ghosted or something so it's proper hunger games and if you die then you are instantly teleported away the moment before your death Hecate cabin really loved hunger games do yeah they made this." Thalia said perking up a bit. "I'm sure we'll work something out later after the capture the flag. But I think we have a much more immediate problem." She said grinning madly as Zoe flicked her head to look forward. In front of her was a giant hexagon of large tents each could probably fit 6 people in but Zoe knew otherwise as they were magically blessed so as to fit at least double the amount of people inside easily. Scattered around the inside of the inside were roasting fires with fresh meat roasting over them the fat dripping down where it was then carved and laid down on a large central table where all the hunters could easily access the delicious smelling food. At the head of the table sat Lady Artemis with a few hunters gathered around her. Overall it seemed to resemble the times when she was still in the hunt in the 18th century. No artificial food or expensive seasonings just good old fashioned cooking methods that tasted amazing but the present is now and she could see small televisions, computers, iPads and other devices scattered around as the hunters enjoyed themselves. She estimated that there had to be at least 200 hunters here. When Thalia said it would be a gathering she didn't think the hunt would be this big. And didn't Thalia say something about not all hunts having warp access? Zoe shook her head in wonder at how much of the hunt had grown. Around the hexagon was a shimmering haze. Zoe guessed it must have been the barrier Thalia was talking about. All the girls heads turned in the direction of Zoe and suddenly she felt very alone as Artemis looked up from where she was sharing a laughable conversation with a younger hunter and turned her head towards Zoe.

She suddenly got up from her seat sending the fur laden chair scraping backwards and clattering to the packed earth. She ran and Zoe could feel a warm embrace of her past mistress as she wrapped her arms around the 15 year old goddess.

"Chaos! Zoe is that really you?" Artemis said as rivulets ran down her face. A flash of black lighting streaked across the sky as Artemis invoked chaos for a moment before it disappeared lingering as a flash in the sky. But it was hardly noticed as everyone's attention was focused on the long dead hunter.

"Yes Lady Artemis it is." Zoe said as soon her own tears started to break the surface. Artemis crushed her into a hug as she regretted not being able to save her old lieutenant centuries ago.

"It's been so long" Artemis said embracing her old lieutenant. "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you."

"It's not your fault Lady Artemis it is mine for not trusting the campers in the first place and then only coming to my senses." Zoe said burying her head in her mistress's chest.

"Come it is time we welcome you back to the hunt I'm sure everyone has lots of questions for you." Artemis said ushering Zoe to an empty seat near the front of the table. "I hear you are the marksman commander for Ouranos's army yes?" Artemis asked as a plate with cuts of meat was laid in front of Zoe by a much younger huntress before she smiled and ran off. She looked only 9 but had the aura of a powerful demigod around her. She waved her goodbye as she looked back and sat back against her arm chair.

"Well yes. It was originally Orion but he stepped down after we went hunting together." Zoe said knowing she was treading on treacherous territory as she brought up Orion.

"Hmmmmm... Interesting. And what did you and Orion do during hunting?" Lady Artemis asked lacing her fingers together and propping her elbows on the table, her eyebrows furrowed together in concern.

"Nothing lady Artemis just a friendly game of who could put more arrows in who. We caught a few bear pelts together although Ursa Major wasn't too pleased." Zoe said blushing slightly at Artemis's implications.

"That's good to hear." Artemis said letting her eyebrows unfurrow. "And pray tell where is Orion at the moment not flirting with anyone is he?" Artemis asked her knuckles turning slightly white.

"Well he's here and... He is flirting..." Zoe said before Artemis slammed the table before she could say anything else.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH I SHOULD HAVE CASTRATED HIM BEFORE APOLLO KILLED HIM." Artemis screamed grabbing for a serrated knife just out of her reach across the table. Zoe quickly made to intercept Artemis standing up and gently punched her back down to sit.

"Lady Artemis you didn't let me finish he's flirting..." Zoe got no further as suddenly Artemis flashed away from her seat and grabbed the knife.

"LADY ARTEMIS ORION IS HOMOSEXUAL!" Zoe yelled as suddenly Artemis froze about to reach for a bucket the wolves used for the toilet. She glanced up at Zoe and dropped the knife letting out a small sigh as all eyes were turned towards the two of them.

Areptemis flashed to her seat and composed herself. "Excuse my rash behaviour I should not have interrupted you Zoe." Artemis said as all eyes were still on the long dead huntress.

"Do not worry Lady Artemis it is a simple mistake and I'm sure anyone would've made it given the situation you were in." Zoe said placatingly.

Artemis smiled at her old lieutenant remembering the centuries they had spent side by side. "Well if you would excuse me I must head back to Olympus." Artemis said. "I'm sure most of you have questions for Zoe here she used to be one of us and I expect the same level of respect that you have for each other to be expressed upon her she died for this cause and so you will welcome her back into the hunt once she has settled."

"Lady Artemis with all due respect I do not wish to rejoin the hunt I merely am here to meet my old friends and mistress I am happy with the Star troopers." Zoe said fearing what might happen.

Artemis blinked a few times before once again composing herself. "Why yes. Of course Zoe excuse my manners again I seem to have developed some kind of disease I will meet you all tomorrow for the capture the flag I shall spectate with Chiron. We have the same enchantments as the last game?" Artemis asked letting the question hanging in the air.

Amanda, the hunter from the big house rushed forward to answer. "Yes Milady killing shots are allowed the Hecate cabin will take care of that."

"Good see you on the field tomorrow Zoe and the best of luck to you." Artemis said smiling before flashing away. Zoe let out a strained breath before being bombarded by hundreds of questions from the hunters at the same time. It was going to be a long night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zoe donned her leather helmet as the first force of campers started their march towards their base and flag she ran down to where a dozen of her marksman and three assassins were waiting now all they had to do was wait for Scorpio to come and they'd be on their way to the campers flag. There would be no mercy today for the campers as Hecate cabin had set up the death enchantments and in the worst case scenario Nico had contacted his father just in case. Zoe suppressed a small yawn. Last night had been absolutely exhausting questions from nearly every single hunter had been answered and tears had been shed as Zoe met up with her old friends. She was happy to hear Phoebe was still alive being that she was her closest friend besides Artemis. Scorpio came out through a massive door standardised to fit all the constellations but in reality it was nearly the size of a castle door but of course the constellations could only shrink their forms so much in order for their base to accommodate them. Zoe jumped up onto Scorpio's back as the giant scorpion gave a small clicking sound in greeting. She nodded her head knowing he had heard her telepathic greeting. All constellations that were animals and weren't human or couldn't speak English were normally telepathic. Zoe had learned this after Ursa Major suddenly spoke in her head after her first day of induction to Ouranos's domain. The other hopped on and for once Zoe wished she had some company to talk to. Most of the people here she knew well but not on a personalised level with what they were normally accustomed to. She was at least three ranks higher and so it wasn't compulsory that she get to know her soldiers but it was to know her fellow commanders. Scorpio being one of them but he was an insect of few words speaking the bare minimum to get by.

She heard a small boom guessing that the siege had already started with Hephaestus and Vulcan cabin already attacking the base with cannons. She knew it would only weaken the walls slightly they had reinforced the walls with three layers of stone and scrap cloth. The nano fibres providing the extra strength needed to defend against heavy artillery such as this. She gently flicked the reins letting Scorpio know they were ready to go as they suddenly lurched forward as Scorpio burrowed them past the campers army towards the Eastern flank where the rest of their squad was stationed, as she said there were half the marksman force with half a dozen Magica cloaking them. She nodded towards the deputy of the Magica and they set off at a running pace towards the campers base. It would take half a day to reach their base keeping up the pace they had at the moment but halfway through they'd have to stop to let the Magica recharge their powers. She left Scorpio to burrow back into the fray as where he last stood there was a giant hole there. She saw a giant dust cloud explode in the middle of the campers army and a high pitched scream emitted from Scorpio, she smiled to herself knowing Scorpio was going to hold off the army for some time at least giving her some time to grab the flag and bring it back she would rendezvous with Scorpio later if he survived the battle. She knew a few Ares campers were eyeing the giant insect earlier today. She cleared her mind and focused on her current task of making it to the campers base with minimal resistance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ray sat down against a small tree next to the yellow flag they had with them stationed in the middle of their small island. He smiled to himself. '_Those stupid star troopers will never get through me and my brothers._' He thought smugly as he drifted off to sleep watching as the last campers started their march on the forest and the Hunters.

~~~6 hours later~~~

He awoke to the groaning of his brother Felix as he saw fire and large explosive holes in the island around him and their flag gone. "SHIT." He cried scrambling up for his sword. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?" He screamed waking some of his unconscious kin.

"They came in we didn't see them they had cloakers with them. She hit us like a blur all we could do was stare as she literally ran across the water. We couldn't do anything to stop her she only appeared after she knocked me unconscious and gave me a few bruises." Felix said growing as he clutched his stomach and crotch.

"WHY THE HELL DIDNT EVERYONE ELSE STOP HER? IF IT WAS JUST THAT ONE WHORE HOW DID SHE GET RID OF EVERYONE!" Ray exclaimed gesturing to the empty spaces where his fallen brothers dummies lay. They were straw stuffed with the campers name written on them. They were supposed to be a representation of the dead but everyone was pretty sure this was just Hecate cabins failed attempt at a sense of humour.

"She had at least 200 archers with her we saw waves of arrows being rained down upon us and as soon as that happened it was a massacre it was like there were four of her dashing around killing four of us every second. We didn't have time to react. We could only stare." Felix said starting to sob slightly. It was disappointing as he was only 14 and it was degrading for Ray to watch as his younger brother cried to himself with his head between his knees. Everything would be filmed and he knew this would be some blackmail against him and his cabin.

"Come on sissy stop crying we haven't lost yet remember if we lose our flag we can always gain another within the day we lost our original." Ray said picking his brother up. He turned towards the forest where loud explosions could be heard and screams pierced the afternoon. "We have some work to do," as he and his remaining brothers picked themselves up and started using their powers to churn the water creating a sudden geyser. Each son of Poseidon willed the water beneath their feet and rode personal waves accelerating towards the forest.

"By the way Felix? Why didn't anyone wake me up?" Ray asked glancing at his brother whose tears had dried up.

"We tried but they put a sleep hex over you." Felix said ashamed. "By the way she used a permanent marker and drew a moustache on your face with cat whiskers and a goatee." Rays eyes suddenly twitched as he willed a mirror of ice to come out of the wave he was riding on and saw a cat face with a moustache and goatee as Felix described.

"DAMN YOU WENCH" Ray screamed at no one in particular.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zoe smiled to herself as a sixth sense told her Ray just found his new face alterations. She kept running with her comrades. She had no casualties and so it was a rather successful mission. She held the yellow flag in her left hand as she kept pace with her comrades. In truth she only had close to 90 of the marksman force only making 1/3 of what she had intended to bring but as soon as she saw the campers defence she sent the others back and sent two waves of arrows. All together they had each emptied at least 2 arrows from each of their quivers. The faster archers shooting three. She and the four assassins had dashed in and slaughtered the defence and stole the flag before cloaking and disappearing. She took a minute to personally exert some revenge against Ray by asking an unoccupied Magica to cast a sleep hex on Ray just as he was starting to stir and drew some nice alterations to his face. She smiled as she soon saw their base holding up against the campers assault in the distance and could just make out Ursa Major standing on her hind legs with a straw dummy between her jaws in full battle regalia before slamming back down on the campers force.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Percy stepped through the portal holding Andromeda's hand. They had grown incredibly close after eons of training together. The Primordials all slumped down in their thrones as the last of their energy was exerted. Chronos fell to the ground in the state of an ancient looking old man. His power state was incredibly low almost to the point where he could fade. Percy stood in front of Nyx who had managed to sustain a little of her power, enough of which she managed to conserve to send Percy back to Earth after his briefing because all other Primordials were all on the brink of fading. "Perseus Jackson you have trained for longer than anyone else here has, day and night mean nothing where you have been. It must have been torturous. I'm sure." Nyx said smiling to herself weakly. "Now you are almost equal in power to Chaos or have surpassed that power level. We now ask you to travel back down to earth where you shall finally complete your mission of destroying this pantheon. We ask that you try not to quarrel with the campers unless having good reason to."

"I will Milady." Percy said doing an exact 45 degree bow not letting anything drop. His eyes scanned the room before raising his hand and catching a virtually invisible needle. "Erebus you need to watch where you're firing these Tarantula darts. I could see the reflection of your silver and adamantine needle 10 metres from where I'm standing also you might want to consider also getting rid of its shadow next time." Percy said as Erebus dropped from the ceiling with a yawn.

"It's not easy ok! I've just had to put up with eons of just standing there feeding Chronos power while you and your girlfriend got to train." Erebus said before collapsing on his throne falling asleep. Both andromeda and Percy blushed hard but most of the Primordials were asleep but Eros managed a weak thumbs up in his weakened state. Andromeda knew she loved Percy but she just wasn't sure if he felt anything for her. She knew that if he found someone else to love she would gladly give up her happiness so that he would be happy. Percy on the other hand was confused with his feelings towards Andromeda. They had spent eons together but he just couldn't sort his emotions out he knew he had a certain attraction to the legacy of Pontus but just couldn't place where that attraction lay. One of the disadvantages at being turned immortal while going through puberty was he was still slightly emotionally unstable. Although he could now change his age to whatever he wanted he preferred his 21 year old state. He was considered as a late bloomer as some might say.

"Percy as we Primordials gather our strength back we will need you to fight back Astaroth and the demons. We shall bring our armies forth soon. Ouranos's was the first to go because he always is ready and is full of hot air yammering about how one day he's going to be the only one ready. Sadly though he is right. The rest of us once our strength is gathered will bring our armies forth later." Ouranos let out a small snort of agreement in his sleep as Nyx mentioned his yammering. "I'm sorry we could not brief you further on your powers or help you reach your full potential As time is of the utmost essence. Astaroth had sensed our time freeze half way through your training and froze his own section of time luckily he's come out of it just as you have now he will be stronger than we anticipated but hopefully not as strong as you will be. We wish you well and I know I speak for us all here but here is one last gift from us to you as a token of good will. I'm sure you will find them useful. Once they've grown I will flash both you and Andromeda to earth to begin your orientation." Nyx said as she waved her arms and Percy felt a burning sensation in his back. He felt his shoulder blades breaking apart as new bones started sprouting from his back then another set of bone started sprouting from just above his rib cage as more waves of agony shot through him. He went down to one knee as the pain coursed through his body and a rush of blood flowed from where the new appendages were. On his back were the skeleton for wings before muscle and nerves started to grow on them. He looked on as they looked incredibly heavy but felt light as a feather as as they grew and extended to their full length reaching nearly 18 feet either side of him. Midnight purple and black feathers started growing from the wings as Percy flapped them experimentally.

"They are indestructible by any means we know of. They are also as heavy as you want them to be in the event you would like to drop to earth faster while in flight or take off faster. The fates had blessed your mind with the knowledge of how to use these wings when you were a babe. However I am surprised as only one pair of wings was supposed to grow as you are now at Primordial power level as we all have only one pair of wings. Not even chaos had two pairs of wings." Nyx said slightly surprised.

"I believe it may have to do with my discarding the mortal side of me Milady." Percy said flapping both pairs synchronising with each other.

"Ah yes that. That was an unaccounted factor we did not register. Anyway we must send you to earth now Astaroth could launch a preliminary attack at any moment. If you need to store your wings they will fold up and tuck into an open wound in your flesh however if you would like to keep them on hand just tuck them in but do not will them to tuck in to the wound." Nyx said waving her hand as a black portal was created.

"Lady Nyx I thank you for all that you have done for Andromeda and myself we are in your debt." Percy said as both he and andromeda bowed.

"Lady Nyx believe me when we say if ever you need us we will be there. Even the land of the faded will not stop us we swear on chaos." Andromeda said also bowing.

"Do not humble yourself so much you two you have taken upon yourself a burden that none of here could burden, no it is us who are in your debt we will watch you fight Perseus. Our armies will come soon once we have gained more power. Farewell my champions." Nyx said before the portal slid underneath them and sent them hurtling to earth like the Star troopers a few eons ago in their time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ray grinned as he walked out of the forest holding a light blue flag. They had won against the hunters after they had surprised them with their water. They had stationed their flag on top of a gnoll. But their mistake was because of their marching they had left indents and that was where light rain had gathered giving him and his brothers an ample supply of water to use. He had lost many campers to their volleys but now not a single hunter lay on the battlefield. Normally only one pantheon would take part in the games either Roman or Greek but today they had come together to fight against the two enemies. Separated they were easy to defeat but together they were an unstoppable force. The defeated hunters watched the screens they had set up seeing what the Star troopers would do. At least half the force sent to capture the Star troopers flag was back at camp waiting for the game to end. And nearly all soldiers sent to get the flag from the hunters was dead only half a legion and 3 sons of Poseidon remained, one of them being Ray. '_I'm coming for you wench.'_ He thought smiling evilly to himself looking demonic with his moustache and goatee not to mention cat face.

**Whelp that's a bit of a early chapter for you guys hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. I think that I could have put the battle for the campers flag in a bit more detail and violence but I'll save that up for next chapter with the confrontation of the two sides. Percy will finally touch down back on earth after eons of training I'm sure that will be very interesting to write. The support for this story has just been absolutely fantastic as even as I'm posting this I'm getting more and more follows and favourited this really just makes me want to write the next chapter right now. Anyway guys thank you so much for reading also big shoutout to Don Socrates you are one of my most admired authors and thank you for your support if you haven't read his story please do it's an absolutely amazing story. If you like this story please continue to give it the support and I will post the 15,000 word chapter after toiling away day after day once we hit 300 something follows or favourites. Not a combination mind you. Please do you review it warms my heart when I hear good stuff about my story. Remember to also follow and favourite if you want that 15,000 word chapter. DoomSkullTheBane out.**

**p.s. I realise now that my previous chapters title and what I wrote in the chapter is mixed up just ignore that I couldn't exactly fit everything on there so yeah please excuse me for that.**


	13. Seven Sins, Refashioned And Lord Wolfsba

13: Seven Sins, Refashioned And Lord Wolfsbane Has Landed

Astaroth sat back in his black throne made of burned bone and rented flesh charred to a cinder. This Percy Jackson was getting on his nerves. First he killed his future werewolf commander, then he defeated his arch Mage in combat and claimed the shadows as his new pet and now he had just reappeared on his radar after near eons of disappearing and training. Astaroth had just found out about this and had killed three of his informants for not telling him the first place. About halfway through his training he had managed to create a time warp for himself and there he trained in near same conditions as Percy. The demon brood mates were forced double time to create more devil spawn then they were trained before being sent off to battle Astaroth, not that any of them ever survived. Only now after Percy had reappeared after millennia he had stopped training and focused solely on building up his army. The brood mates were still pushed to their limits spawning in as many demons to be trained and then later sent to war. He had relied mainly in the element of surprise but now the demigods had caught whiff of his plan and so it was time to move things on further up the scale. He let out an annoyed sigh knowing that they couldn't be rushed and they were a valuable asset to his means to take over the pantheons. He had let the disease kill off the mortals on purpose he had seen to that personally, he had sent one of his many loyal subjects to kill the blasted legacy and send her to Tartarus where he knew they wouldn't escape. Things were falling into place finally for the final battle where he would take back over what was rightfully his before the light came and tossed him into shadow. The large doors to his vast throne room opened with a barely audible freak that sounded just like a small girl screaming in pain. Astaroth smiled at the horrific sound as slowly the door opened further and the sound became just a little louder. He rapped his fingers on the armrest of his chair which consisted of a half burned off skull from a long forgotten beast he had killed after failing to complete its mission. Four figures strode into the room bearing weapons and ethnicities from all over the world. What they had in common were the curving horns stuck on their heads curling to a sharp point, whipping arrow headed tails and a malicious glint in their eyes knowing that violence would come soon. Dried blood stained their clothes and armour forming a hard layer of crimson rust.

"You're late." Astaroth said sitting up a bit straighter in his chair as the five figures approached, his horns glowing a threatening red, towering almost 10 feet high standing up in his throne.

"Sorry boss but we got caught up in torturing a gorgon, tried to turn us into stone she did. We don't have to worry about her anymore though she's dead." One of the five spoke. This one was immensely fat and had several belts filled with food in pockets but was also there to stop any excess fat from falling out he was grinning as he stuffed more food into his mouth, it was hard to believe that anymore would dare fit in his already bloated body.

"Save your petty excuses, I have a new job for you." Astaroth said waving his hand making four chairs appear. They were made of human finger bones and each had a skull as a headrest but the demons didn't seem to mind The platforms on which they sat o were human skin stretched taught like a drum skin as the demons eased themselves onto their temporary thrones. They say waiting for the description of their next job impatiently half expecting it to be some stupid errand.

"Here's what I want you to do. Kill Percy Jackson and you become my newest general fail and die, I will personally make sure that it'll be slow and painful if you fail me. Now I don't care how, just kill him and anyone that would seek revenge against his killers, i.e me. You won't let me down I presume?."

"Well easier said than done." Another demon answered. This one had dark tinted sunglasses on and a pair of swords crisscrossed across his back. He also had a pair of knuckle dusters on a chain with a wicked sharp blade at the end curving to form an almost scythe like whip. His wings were fully outstretched where a multitude of holes and scars littered among the fleshy membrane. Percy's reputation of killing a werewolf, were boar dream eater and demon arch Mage had spread throughout the nine circles of hell and this had deeply upset Astaroth as now the seed of fear was sown deep into the hearts of his troops of what Percy could do, they were scared of Percy but they were scared of what their Lord would do to them more.

"Ahh, don't listen to him my lord I'm sure we could kill him." A throw demoness spoke her long forked tongue flickering out as she pronounced every word. She wore black lace lingerie with a coiled barbed whip on her hip. She cocked her hips to the side and tilted her head, her eyes half hooded, giving the Demon Lord a very good view her pale skin glinting with the crusted blood in the light of the torches. She flicked her highlighted black and blonde hair over her shoulder as she adjusted her bra strap letting it slip just a a little more. Her horns glowed a ethereal purple as they coiled around her head tapering to a sharp point mere centimetres apart, mesmerising the nearby demon servants.

"I will not stand your seduction in my home Lust. Stop it now, or I'll have your head on a stake as my demons on the front line parade it around while others in the breeding pit have a little 'fun' with your body." Astaroth said as Lust paled just a little her body straightening. "This war will prove who is loyal to me and who is out there just to gain my power," Astaroth said pointingly looking at lust who just grinned a devilishly naughty smile before winking at Astaroth. "Bring me the head of Percy Jackson and we will see who lives and who dies, seeing if you survive the battle anyway." Astaroth said smiling evilly. The four assassins turned to look at each other.

"Well I'm certainly glad the other three aren't here to participate in our little 'game'." The final demon said. He looked older than the rest and had crows eyes. A hooked shaped nose hung on the end of his burned face. Half of it gone in an unexpected turn of events in a battle. The bone where the horn connected to his skull showing. His eye was gone and where it had been there was a deep red glow unsettling to even the toughest of demons. He held a wicked sharp halberd loosely in his left hand not showing any effort of how heavy it actually was to the naked eye.

"No Pride, I am not happy that the others are not here. You know why? Cause that means more people to try and kill this blasted son of Poseidon." Astaroth said his eyes glowing dangerously.

"Sorry boss, but I don't think that they could match me in a battle anyway much less Percy Jackson." Pride said smirking arrogantly as Astaroth's knuckles started turning pink from the naturally preferred red of demon scales and skin.

"There were seven of you before when mankind first started, now there are only four because of that blasted 'Son Of God.' ABSOLUTE BULLSHIT. Thank Satan and those blasted Romans he didn't kill the rest of you. Now all of you I want that head on a stake. You work independently this job. I want to see who's going to be my next general." Astaroth said as the former 'Seven Sins' or so they were called, scraped back their chairs about to leave. The legendary seven assassins of hell now reduced to four, Gluttony, Wrath, Lust and Pride. Each of them taking their leave to find a way to the surface. Lust grinned one last time at the demon Lord before curtsying in her black lace lingerie, her small bat wings sprouting from her back before she took a running start propelling herself to a nearby temple where she would enter a portal to get into the overworld. Wrath flashed his tinted glasses at Astaroth doing a small salute before hurtling through the skylight with his pair of wings headed to his private blood altar where he would also travel to the surface. Gluttony started swelling up, his wings long cut off because of his knack of being too heavy to fly. He soon swelled up into the size of a hippo his fleshy fats cushioning him turning him into a ball where he rolled out of the throne room further expanding before racing off to join the other demons who were using one of the main portals to get to the overworld. Pride merely bowed his head at a slight incline before a swell of fire appeared beneath his feet swallowing him up and sending him underground to another portal, one he had used frequently both try and assassinate Percy Jackson and also to spy on the gods throne room and meetings.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Percy and Andromeda rocketed down to earth as the cosmos themselves raced past them. Halfway through their flight Percy realised that they were gaining too much velocity and would hurtle and hit the earth at the force of a tungsten uranium infused rod causing the entirety of the camp, if camp was still the same, to be wiped out and then some. Percy didn't bother explaining when he wrapped his black and purple wings around Andromeda and she didn't complain. Percy angled himself for the lake where some of the unfortunate campers who were sailing, fishing and doing recreational activities before the war started were hanging out suddenly felt a massive geyser of water bigger than anything they had seen sprout up to catch this flaming ball of feathers. All Andromeda could hear and see were Percy's wings, chest and chin, including his heartbeat. Suddenly she heard a loud splash hearing water for the first time in a few days as the geyser caught them and set them on the beach gently.

The campers had then been swamped by a massive tidal wave after the geyser had dispersed leaving the people on the beach also drenched. Luckily no one was injured but it took nearly all of the sons of Poseidon's power to hold back the wave from reaching any further up the beach. A black shadow dome formed around Percy and Andromeda as the campers came to investigate. He checked her over, she gave a small nod letting him know she was fine before draped himself in his battle armour, which the Primordials had decided to modify and mess around with the design after long hours in the forge on Aiyana, blood sweat and tears had gone into making the armour literally. In order to bond Percy to the armour he had to sit in it while the furnace was superheated and minor cuts were made over his body.

The armour was a personal alloy made by Erebus with Percy's armour plus some more of Asteria's jewellery after Ouranos had promised he would get her more by the end of the century. The metal was also fused by some of the last two life and metal elementals bonding it with the super flexible leather of the great doors serpents from the obsidian plains plus the dragon scales and star silver. Eros had decided that as some sort of consolation of practically laying their own life down to kill millions upon millions of demons he had thrown in a few of his true loves arrows. However these were broken arrowheads, dented and bent after true love had been broken and the Primordials knew that it was merely impossible to mend a broken heart so they had also fused that into the armour forming an indestructible substance.

The metal was pitch black with small purple marble designs from the arrows the metal itself looked as if the cosmos had taken a solid form. For Percy's boots the metal was turned into small platings sharpened at each point where it veered away from the armour with small gaps in-between interlinking forming razor sharp boot tips and a badass looking foot armour. Percy's greaves were done similarly with the platings meeting at the back and front of Percy's leg and behind his calf, these also sharpened forming three protruding black and midnight purple spikes interlinked via hidden micro chain links. Percy's thighs were protected with larger plates of metal interlinking with chain giving the look of a Greek style battle tasset except that the back and front were to allow Percy to move his legs much easier.

To make up for lost protection the Primordials had created an even smaller type of plating with the leather allowing for flexibility and protection with chain mail draped across the front slowly decreasing to a single link at the end of the piece of armour where small hooks and spikes gave the crotch armour a deadly look. Percy's upper armour had more or less stayed the same with the leather straps only being changed by the bonding with star silver and Asteria's jewels. It proved near impenetrable as it also allowed Percy maximum flexibility if he had done the plating just with metal instead of leather, which would have accounted for less protection. The difference was that with Percy's new armour there were shoulder guards where bones from a long forgotten beast were fused on. With the bone there were two wolf heads carved out and set on Percy's shoulders. There were also a new modification in Percy's armour where two interlinking plates would slot into the armour so that Percy's wings could extend for each pair. On the way down to earth Percy had also realised why he had gained a second pair of wings, it was due to the fact that he had bonded with the Pterlykos which gave him a second pair of wings due to its aerial and ground based nature of wolves and birds. Finally Percy's helmet topped it off creating the well known symbol of the dreaded Lord Wolfsbane, with originally a hoplite stylised helmet the Primordials had modified it so that it was adapted to create a wolfs head surrounding Percy's face.

The helmet was not connected with the main set of armour but was instead enchanted onto Percy's cloak hood to morph into his helmet at will when he wanted to change into his wolfish form. To end the set of armour Percy's greaves were also plating with sharp spikes where the plates overlapped. At the final plate it squared off leaving it flat where Percy's knuckles would be. There, there were three sharp pyramids 2 inches long protruding adding extra damage to any punch would delivered. Percy's six sheathes were still strapped to his back and linked to his armour along with multitudes of belts and pockets which Percy could access his vast arsenal. To top it all off the armour was lightweight and mentally bonded to Percy to accommodate any size, shape or form he would take on.

Andromeda's armour was a lot simpler and lighter providing her with much greater speed than with normal armour, not to say Percy wasn't as fast or even faster. It was a leather Greek hoplite piece of battle armour with hidden sheaves and pockets all placed in easy reach. The leather was studded around her skirt with star silver and cupids arrow heads. To finish it all off the Primordials thought it best if andromeda had a similarly designed helmet as Percy so they had also with great care welded and crafted the helmet so as to look like a she wolf in relation to Percy's canine attributes. They donned their amour in a heartbeat as Andromeda nodded to Percy letting him know she was ready still cocooned within his two pairs of wings.

Percy let the dome drop around them as the campers after their initial shock had gathered what weapons they could before surrounding the dome. Chiron cantered up with bow in hand. He looked different from what Percy had expected but he had been gone for eons so his memory wasn't exactly the best. Chiron had blue signals engraved onto his bow. _'Level one power sigils, probably done by a Hecate camper in order to make up for Chiron's age.' _Percy thought mentally. Chiron's hair had grown longer set into a short braid behind his head, it also seemed to have a few strands of grey within his follicles. He was also wearing a "PONIES ARENT FOR RIDING, STOP ANIMAL ABUSE" shirt which made Percy smile on the inside. Some of the more curious campers tried to look at this seemingly lone figure standing on their beach.

Most of the demigods were wrapped in bathing suits and towels but there was the occasional nude. Percy raised an eyebrow at this. '_Camp has changed too much.'_ Percy thought while looking around. His cowl was enchanted to make sure that he would be able to disguise himself and not allow any sort of facial feature to appear. The only visible thing was his eyes which had developed multitudes of swirling colours giving the look of two galaxies within a pit of darkness as Percy looked up form his head, his eyes emitting a small glow.

"Who are you, how did you get through the barrier, what is your business and are you going to come peacefully? You're completely surrounded." Chiron said which was a bit of a lie as most of the demigods had only a few knives, one or two swords, and some bottles of sun cream held threateningly. The rest of the star troopers and hunters were vigorously enjoying the reply of capture the flag I their own cabins spotting the techniques and tactics of the other side. Little did Zoe know that Percy was not 50 feet away as she enjoyed Ray being humiliated again and again.

"I am Lord Wolfsbane and we come in peace, no harm shall come to this camp as long as my companion and myself are not threatened. As for you other questions I'm sure my companion and I will answer them in due time. I believe I will escort myself to the big house where we will meet with Chiron and Chiron only. He is activities leader and director now is that correct?" Percy asked an air of authority as the demigods jaws dropped. The Ares campers looked on dreamily at the giant arsenal Percy had on his person; the majority of girls looked in, some in lust, at the 'fresh meat' that had just appeared, if this was the so called saviour of the world then he was bound to rippling with muscle. Most of the other campers looked on in confusion as they could see no other companion when suddenly Percy's wings unwrapped, the demigods thinking it was a cloak, revealing even more weapons to the ares campers and Percy's unnamed companion. She was obviously a she by her body figure and long black hair falling down her head in rivulets, her helmet was also enchanted so as no demigods would see her. The campers looked in awe as some snapped photos and soon the news of earths saviour went viral.

Chiron still gob smacked about this whole situation managed to regain his senses. "Yes, yes of course. Please, follow me on the way I can tell you about recent happenings in camp in the Capture the Flag front if you're familiar with the game? Then we can begin to discuss the real reason you're here. Also did you know that lightning strikes the same place twice without the hope of returning?" Chiron asked his eyebrows raised and knuckles tense on his bow as a few of the campers caught his drift. Percy had been told this exact code by the Primordials to ensure that he was in fact the real Lord Wolfsbane and was taught the answer code.

"Yes, but only if Zeus will allow it." Percy said smoothly letting Chiron know he was in fact genuine, the return code was most likely an idea of Zeus's to boost his ego just that little more.

Chiron let out a sigh of relief as they continued on their way to the big house. The crowd of mostly demigods and a few of the hunters and star troopers dispersed as they knew their director/host was safe with this weird stranger that fell from the sky. Soon Chiron began telling them of how capture the flag went starting from how the star troopers, Ouranos's help force, stole the campers flag.

**Sorry about the wait ladies and gentlemen and I do apologise if this chapter is a bit shorter than the others because I kind of cheated a bit and out two smaller bits into a larger section so apologies for that. Ok anyway I would also like to address some reviews and criticism about this story. First of all the harem was never going to be an unanimous vote then repeated again and again till I had at least 6 women, that would take far too long and the story would have finished by then. Secondly I put mandatories in the harem so that I wouldn't be stuck writing some story I have no love for, this way I can appease both the reader and myself. Also I've come to a contradictory point in my life where I'm not sure whether I should keep chapters shorter and update more frequently or keep them at the length they are but update slower. **

**The pros with updating faster is you guys have a constant sort of feed of content but it'll be quite short. The pros for keeping this the way it is, is that I saves me time and gives me a bit of time for inspiration and quality stuff whereas I might just be blasting out crap writing. It also means that you guys have much more to read but with a larger time gap so I will just put that to a vote in the start like the harem sort of just leave a review for short chapters or longer chapters. Make sure that you review for so I can make his Tory better, favourites and follows to encourage me then once I have 300 of either then I'll start straight away on the 15,000 word chapter, oh boy. Whelp I think that's just about everything I want to say for this chapter. I'll catch you all on the next chapter. DoomSkullTheBane out.**

**Short Chapters: 0**

**Longer Chapters: 0**


	14. Just an AN not stopping don't worry

**Sorry this isn't a chapter guys but I need to address some recent flaming reviews about this story and it couldn't wait till the next chapter. Anyway, one review mentioned how I'm turning Percy into some op chaos on steroids and shit, not in those exact words it's just how I felt when they said it. Firstly Astaroth is the fucking demon prince first born of satan in this story making him nearly on the same power level of chaos even before his freeze time training. Also I mentioned that the demons were there before even chaos himself so wouldn't that suggest to you that maybe he's going to have been training and fighting before chaos was born? Not to say that chaos wasn't there just never manifested in a body to train for fighting. **

**They also mentioned that the Sharingan Percy mastered was too op, well how do you know if Astaroth hasn't mastered it yet himself? After all he went through half of the similar time freeze training Percy went through so he could've mastered it in that time, not to mention he also has spies, so duh of course he knows Percy has Sharingan and wants to master it himself. Keep in mind that Percy would have used the Sharingan before just very rarely not just for the Primoridals test, plus astaroths spies, so duh!?And no Percy will not have the Rinnegan because I don't know what that is, I'm not too learned in Naruto, this is a Percy Jackson fic anyway. Ok now that that's done moving on to the more recent review, the one that pissed me off the most. **

**The fact that I go into so much detail is so that I can draw back on that detail so that people don't get the wrong idea. Yes I have some structure problems with the story I'm trying to work out for later chapters nut just bear with me. Next, the simple fact that this is a harem story must have really pissed them off because they have pretty much criticised and plot holed everything about the idea of a harem in a story. An explanation of why harems are bad and fatal flaws and all that good stuff was very convincing but font you think I know what I'm doing by creating a harem. After all to discard someone's fatal flaw means that their battle skill and prowess would improve doesn't it? Without a fatal flaw that means that nothing will hold them back from reaching their true potential, there will be a chapter or section of the story where Nyx is describing this to Percy in future. See I have chapters, planned sort of.**

**Also Percy is affected by aphrodites domain expansion because even in the pit there is love, after all she was born from Ouranos's genitals after they fell into the ocean. Just to make things clear about Ouranos as well he reformed after a very long time. That makes her at least semi primordial and love is everywhere even in the put alhtough I've said that before. Monsters making love in the pit to produce more monsters is really enough on an excuse on my part and I don't really want to go into much detail upon that. Also consider she controls lust and sexual wanting and you read the chapter about the empousai.**

**Anyway sorry for the people who aren't haters that this was just an A/N must have been disappointed but I am working on the next chapter, you'll see a bit of a plot twist and a soft side to Ray also apologies for anyone related to the name Ray such as Raymond or the name Ray, etc. just randomly chose a name didn't mean to be offensive. I'll leave this A/N at that then I'll catch you guys on the next chapter in maybe a weeks time because the damn framers have made me loose enthusiasm. Seriously yesterday I was pumped then I read the reviews so I'm not as motivated. I don't mean not to give helpful criticism but I also need a good balance of nice reviews to balance it out so I have a motivational drive for this story or else it'll just be maybe a chapter a month and I don't want to do that but I'm lacking motivation. Sorry this must be depressing for you guys to read it's just the flames have soured my mood. I'll work on the next chapter maybe tomorrow I have a small part done already. See you all Doom Troopers. DoomSkullTheBane out.**


	15. Victorious, Demon Spies And Reprimanded

14: Victorious, Spies Of Demons And Reprimanded

A couple hours before Percy's arrival, Chiron's recount.

The campers inserted their new flag in their holding post. Ray grinning madly as he could now focus solely on destroying Zoe and her star troopers. Ray had a glint of maniacal rage in his eye which many of the campers were now wary of, not wanting to cross the son of Poseidon. Annabeth had very narrowly made it through the war with the hunters nearly being decapitated and shot multiple times throughout the battle. "DEMIGODS!" Ray shouted gathering everyone's attention. Among his group were the immortal veterans who fought in the second Titan war and the giant was against Gaia, these were some of the most powerful demigods on earth and now they were taking orders from someone at least a century younger than they were, for Ray had also been made immortal after stopping an invasion of rogue centaurs singlehandedly, while the gods had decreed that they would try to conserve strength they wasted no time in turning demigods immortal for some of the smallest of heroic deeds. "TODAY WE FIGHT TO CRUSH THE INVADING FORCE WHO THINK THEY ARE BETTER THAN WE ARE." Ray screamed. A few of Rays supporters planted around the crowd of veterans cheered enthusiastically encouraging the deception Ray was giving them. "Tonight we will take back what is ours and show those cowards no mercy." Ray said raising a fist in the air. This time some of the demigods did shout with enthusiasm without the need of Rays indoctrination. "WHO'S WITH ME?" Ray shouted earning smiles filled with vengeance. This was their territory and they weren't about to be shown up by some foolhardy first timers such as the ones who had landed a few days previously.

The crowd of demigods cheered enthusiastically while they rushed onwards to the front lines to join their comrades. Filled with inspirational courage given to them by Ray and his small lie. "Ray I need to speak with you." Annabeth said touching his arm gently.

Ray smirked at her dust and soot covered face, curtesy of some bombs made by Hephaestus and Vulcan cabin, it was Annabeth whom had stolen the flag passing it to Ray before being shot in the thigh with an arrow. All participants in the war were magically enchanted and given pain simulators in order to produce a likeness to real battle without the chance of injury. This way the demigods were able to experience real pain using real weapons without the need to show mercy on the battlefield. It was a simple transparency and ghosting hex which Hecate cabin had easily come up with led by the long deceased Albaster, after furthering his studies before bringing them to camp for everyone to enjoy, his initial work was to make it so no weapon would touch him but his work led down a different path. This was good training for the demigods as the stimulatory pain prepared them for when an actual fight came around they would be ready, hopefully.

"What is it beautiful?" Ray asked grinning at his wife.

"The odds of us winning are already quite thin should we be rushing into battle like this? We could hold out for a longer time as supplies dwindle out for the opposing force staying on the defensive." Annabeth said conference etched into her brow.

"Babe don't worry about it, we've got the strongest fighters of the century with us we don't need to stay on the defensive because that's what the enemy team will be doing." Ray said smiling gently at her.

"I'm just worried about little Milo out there on the field. You know how I feel about him fighting like this, he can barely control his powers in the first place." Annabeth said referencing one of her more recent children. He was the first child of Ray and Annabeth after much 'trial and error' and was barely 7 years old his birthday having recently passed. He inherited his fathers powers over the sea and his mothers cunning making him both a legacy of Athena and Poseidon.

"Milo will do fine I asked the medics earlier on to make the dose a little bit weaker." Ray said slinging an arm over her shoulder, Annabeth grinning at her husbands antics. Ray had been turned immortal after single handedly stopping a sudden and unexpected revolution in the sea by the mer people. The demigods respected that but they also thought that he may have set it all up although many chose not to believe those rumours. Annabeth immediately flocking to him seeing him as part of the amount of boys replacing Percy in her own harem. Poseidons thoughts were mainly focused more on his sons in general not on one individual not to say he did not care for them. Now nearly all thoughts of Percy leaving his mind occupied with the ever increasing amount of demigod children he was having permitted a maximum of 5 per year. Zeus and Hades having to follow similar boundaries. Ray had rendezvoused with the remaining forces after taking the hunters flag.

"Ray, how long do you see us staying together in future?" Annabeth asked concerned about the dangerous game she was playing, also known as love. Nowadays many people rarely found any loyal partners and marriages only lasted a few years. She looked him in the eye as she said this staring deep into the dark blue irises of her lover.

"As long as I live Annie, as long as I live." Ray said bringing Annabeth close to his chest enveloping her in a hug as her soft breasts pressed against his chest sending shudders down his spine. "I think we have a game to win, won't you accompany mistress in the annihilation of our enemies?" Ray asked doing a mock bow reminding Annabeth of her Percy's humour long forgotten and replied by the new man in front of her.

"Why of course my lord." Annabeth said mock curtsying back, both of them grinning like fools, as Ray conjured a small hurricane that soon whisked them away to catch up with the remaining attack force.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zoe grabbed at her empty quiver strapped to her back as she gave a scowl. The Hephaestus cabin had been launching automatons trying to conserve demigod man power. Apparently a gift of Hephaestus was being able to summon celestial bronze or any kind of metal because he was the God of the forge thus metals and weaponry etc. the automatons were fuelled by magic by the Hecate cabin providing them with endless waves of automatons to send crashing towards the Star Troopers defences.

Zoe felt around in her belt for a throwing knife as the automaton climbed over the wall using the scaling ladders it was equipped with. It looked around baffled an unemotional facade over its metal features it gave a loud freak and raised its sword as it spied Zoe. But by that time she had already found a multitude of knives on her person throwing three each of them embedding themselves in the automatons chest head and would be knee cap. It exploded with a loud bang as she rushed forward toppling the scaling ladder as more automatons were trying to get up. She looked along both the left and right side of their only wall and saw that none of her comrades were faring much better with waves of automatons battering them day and night. Some of them had barely any sleep since the beginning fighting on with tooth and claw alike, respectively. Some fought bare handed scavenging around the battle field for weaponry before the intrusions either broke from non stop use after a few hours or the temporary owner getting expelled from the game by a quick and painless blow. Well not entirely painless.

Zoe ran to the right side seeing as how it wasn't faring very well. She jumped up and kicked an automaton back over the wall sending it crashing into three other of its brethren. She then launched another five knives each hitting their targets clearing a path for her as she toppled ladder after ladder. When she finally toppled the seventh ladder along the wall coming nearly to the end of the wall where the mountain started she heard a cry of celebration from the campers. She picked up a pair of binoculars from where an automaton had dropped them. Why the machine had them in the first place was not her job to answer. She stared with a mix of emotions. First shock that more campers had come but barely a handful, fear knowing that these were actually the veterans who had seen more action than anyone here, anger that Ray the man whore was leading them, then grudging respect towards the opposition for defeating the hunters, considering that there were also both factions of the gods personas instead of the one or other.

At the same time a cry of despair rang out among the left flank as the automatons soon overwhelmed the Star troopers force being outnumbered by 3 to 1. She rushed over after checking through that the force on this side could handle themselves. She picked up a fallen quiver from the ground along with any spare arrows she found plus a small flash bang grenade one of the artillery was using. After seeing the automatons trudge towards the wall Zoe had sent the Mechanica to work on building an electro magnetic pulse to try and fry the circuits of every robot. Even though they were fuelled by magic they still required the same wiring and gears. Now would be a good enough time as any to try and get that generator working to fry the invading force. Zoe pulled three arrows from her quiver and nocked, sighted and released before repeating the motion again and again before, once again finding that her quiver was empty. However in her wake was a path of machine destruction, parts lay scattered all over the place as she cleared out the left wall. But by then it was too late the machines had stopped coming and now the demigods fought with renewed vigour. Finding strength in their veterans leading the charge. Although machines were easy to defeat and were predictable Zoe would rather fight endless numbers of them instead of the unprecedented and random moves made by regular demigods.

Zoe gave a sigh as finally the electro magnetic wave reached up and out of their keep where the flag was spreading disabling all machinery within the vicinity unfortunately that also meant the lighting and heating inside their fortress. But their engineering was incredibly good that they could live without the small comforts of mechanical ingenuity. Suddenly the blast of catapults, ballista, trebuchets, cannons and heavy artillery stopped only to be replaced by the screaming of at least another 700 demigods whipped up in a battle frenzy now that their leaders were here. Though they had number superiority in the beginning they lacked leadership and tactics but now the daughter of Athena was there she would no doubt inspire confidence in her other sibling to come up with the most devious of plans to take their flag. While they had two she rather that the campers would not get greedy in their assault and go for both. One was stationed along the inner wall guarded by the heavy infantry and special forces assassins etc. the other was deep inside the fortress Chiron changing the rules up a bit seeing as how the terrain would prove difficult anyway to get to at least there would be some kind of levelled floor where there would be some battle for the flag.

Zoe quickly spotted the insignia of a artillery persons on the floor and searched through their bag. Her friend Ursa Major had perished the previous day taking down demigods down by the dozen before a harpoon ballista shot her as she turned into a giant stuffed bear filled with straw. Her cub knowing that this was not real war was still outraged as he also rushed into battle taking down a small battalion trying to sneak into the fortress before dying himself to hundreds of arrows raining down from the sky. Scorpio had also perished after Hephaestus cabin layer mines in the tunnels she was travelling in. However this resulted in almost half the battlefield collapsing and a new trench dug out along the front of the wall in anticipation of Scorpio 'dying'. She rifled through his bag and found what she was looking for grasping several small figurines and a belt of grenades.

She looked at the weakest points in the wall and threw a small rectangular plate towards the ground outside the wall. A sudden eruption of earth occurred as a reinforced iron and brick wall formed reinforcing the battered stone and nano fibre wall. The figurines were enchanted from actually size to possess whatever their purpose was in this case a wall there were others as well such as a automaton encased in a man figurine or whatever respectable animal the creature or large object it was. She picked out a large wax crocodile before lobbing it into a pond of water where a son of Poseidon was swirling it around to create a spiralling water battering ram.

The figurine exploded in a splash of water at Zoe's will as she was the last person to touch it. The crocodile reared its white head and roared at the son of Poseidon before biting his midsection and doing the infamous 'death roll' ripping his now straw body in two. The campers kept their constant flood of soldiers some firing arrows, rocks or spears at the wall or visible defenders. A large battering ram was being jogged to the front by six burly demigods as they started to Bach the gates from under the cover of a muslin and corrugated iron tarp to protect them from arrows.

The wooden gates slowly started to buckle under the immense pressure. Zoe hurled two more animalistic figures each turning into its figurines animal wreaking havoc amongst the attackers ranks. Arrows rained down from above nearly rivalling Persia's own arrow storm to 'block out the sun' but to no avail Zoe realised that only the guards at the first flag by the inner wall, herself and a few other archers were manning the defences. She heard something whistling past her ear as she lobbed another figurine, now down to her last two, a lion and half sphere. She chucked a couple of grenades over the walls too for good measure hearing screams as they exploded sending campers to the other side, not literally. Satisfied she discarded the now empty grenade belt focusing on defending the inner wall as dozens of scaling ladders crashed against the rock hewn walls. She stumbled forward a bit as one last explosion rocked the walls one part of the outer wall collapsing forming a gaping hole in the defences.

Zoe jumped away from the collapsing rock as time seemed to slow, jumping from seemingly floating rock to rock she looked like a blur compared to the untrained eye. She parkoured over the crumbling wall as cheers of bloodlust and celebration echoed over the inner wall where Zoe was standing. The demigods rushed through the now widening gap only close to 50 of them left after severe losses. However many of these were veterans trained since the second Titan war and lived through the second Gigantomachy. Zoe noticed that the campers had brought their flag with them, now a Dark forest green compared to the yellow they had previously. Her elite officers and assassins who were guarding the other two flags also came out with the yellow and silver speckled black flag.

"I request the presence of the witch Nightshade." Ray said as he walked forward, his face littered in hundreds of tiny cuts of where arrows and rocks had very nearly cut his face and put him out of the fight.

"And why would I answer to a whiny bitch like you?" Zoe asked walking towards the front of her group. Rays eye and hand twitching violently. His sword drawn similar in likeness to Percy's however wider in the blade with a smaller cross guard suggesting that he went more on the offensive and overpowered his opponents rather than stayed on the defensive and countered.

Zoe gripped her two knives possessively in her hands as Ray tightened her grip around the knives. Her arms tense as if to throw the knives at the slightest movement. "I challenge you to a duel. Winner gets the opponents flag or flags. Fair fight no powers, only weaponry." Ray said doing a slight bow as he issued the challenge.

Zoe gave a derisive snort as he tried to be honourable. "Like a pig like yourself has any honour." Zoe said sneering at him.

"Maybe you're just scared you're going to lose, anyway we outnumber you 2 to 1. It's not likely you're going to win." Ray said smirking on the inside as his words struck home. Zoe's eyes twitched violently as she stared at the insolent boy that would dare challenges her.

"Fine I accept. But any trace of treason to this pact means I will personally make sure to eliminate the rest of your army myself." Zoe said flexing her legs and arms preparing for the close quarters fight she was about to have.

Ray grinned as he tapped his bracelet a bronze shield spiralling out of it with three small spikes set at even intervals at the rim of the shield. In the centre was the infamous trident symbolising his heritage.

Zoe felt around her person for a throwing knife to switch out her regular heavy bladed combat knife. As the two prepared themselves the remaining force surrounded them in a ragged circle knowing the rules of a duel.

The two slowly started to circle one another as the audience watched on in silence. Ray made the first move attempting to ram Zoe using his superior body weight to crush her and then deliver the finishing blow. He feinted right but she flipped over him landing on her feet as she lobbed her throwing knife into his calf. The serum and magics soon taking effect. He hissed in pain as he pulled out the knife. It has buried itself just below the opposite side of his knee cap forcing him to limp slightly preventing a sudden charge again. He recalculated his attack deciding to instead to watch to see what she would do next. Zoe wiped the sweat, blood and oil from the fighting off her brow so she could see better as she drew another knife. This time Ray came in swinging his sword at her midsection. She blocked the incoming strike by locking her knives together but his shield bashed into her sending her flying back. She flung a figurine through mid air but couldn't tell which one she threw.

Luckily she threw the lion as it touched the ground it roared warping into a large bronze cat. The lion took a swipe with its claws at Ray before pouncing. Ray was then trapped under his shield as he tried to wriggle free from the impending weight. He dropped his sword and drew a smaller dagger placing it underneath his shield as he let it vanish back into his bracelet. The lion then toppled on top of him scratching his left arm as it died. Zoe took a moment to compose herself as her hunting knives dropped when she was shield bashed. She drew her last knife as Ray got back up and redrew his shield. This time he limped rapidly towards her catching her off guard as he smashed into her torso. She flew back with Ray on top of her as he applied pressure onto her body trying to suffocate her. Zoe felt an uncomfortable object in her pocket as she was being suffocated. She managed to reach a hand round and grabbed onto the flash bang grenade she had picked up earlier.

"Hope you like the lime light cause I'm about to give you a bright surprise." Zoe said pulling the pin out from the grenade covering her eyes as a bright flash emitted from the small ball blinding Ray in his confusion by her words and stunning the surrounding demigods. :(:(::(:((::(:((::((:(::((:(::(:((::(:(:(:(:((:_'That felt like some cheesy line Percy would have said._' Zoe thought to herself wondering about the most likely deceased demigod. Ray stumbled around as his corneas were quickly fixed and replaced by magic. He could only barely see and that was a miracle as the light had burned through his retina leaving him seeing flashes of colour in a world of black. Zoe dashed forward stabbing him in the gut putting him out of his misery as the Star troopers cheered that they had won the game. Zoe looked around walking forward about to grab the enemy flag but realised that something wasn't right.

She turned round feeling a slight breeze and rustle of clothing and armour seeing one of their flags being taken.

"TREACHERY!" Zoe screamed as the star troopers turned around and stabbed at the empty air as they heard a cry of surprise as Annabeth dropped her invisibility hat being pierced in the gut before turning into a straw dummy. The demigods were also in shock that one of their most prided leaders would commit such heinous acts such as this. Even though it was a game.

Recovering from their shock the star troopers quickly killed off the rest of the campers while the other side were still in shock about the treachery, as the star troopers side was declared victorious as they planted the flag in their other holding station. They were all flashed out from the battle field, as one the hunters and campers rushed forward to congratulate Zoe and her remaining team. Finally things were going her way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chiron sat back in his chair after telling his story thanking a passing nymph brining him a cup of carrot tea. Taking an appreciative sip as the rest of the counsellors gathered around for the first war counsel with the infamous Lord Wolfsbane. "Right then, let's get started." Chiron declared gaining everyone's attention.

"I don't understand why he won't show us his face Chiron I mean we should know what he looks like if we're even going to trust him. After all he could be a demon for all we know." Katie said while twirling a small vine around her finger looking at the table absentmindedly.

"He won't show his face because that is his decision and he has presented us the code given to him by the primordials, even if he was tortured don't you think that training under the strongest beings in the Greek world means that someone like him wouldn't die or be tortured that easily?" Zoe asked sceptically. Percy still smiling under his cowl, as a few minutes ago Zoe appeared in the room. She was one of the people he most regretted dying. But now just found out she had joined the force Ouranos had sent to earth to help with the war. He still had mixed feelings about her as she was one of the people he knew he could've relied on when the gods betrayed him but was dead so he couldn't exactly do anything about that. He was still confused as anything though, why was he feeling like this? 'Gods why did the world have to be so complicated?' He thought to himselfHe had to talk to her some time to get some sort of closure about that part of his life. But that would have to wait until he finally revealed his identity.

"I have no problem showing you my face if that will put you all at ease so we may continue this war counsel." Percy said already grinning at what he was about to do.

"Yeah show us your face." Drew Tanaka said leaning in a bit closer to take a look at his face under the cowl. Percy's form seemed to bulk up and he almost seemed to be gaining height at a rapid rate as he stood up masking his transformation. The campers all stood up anticipating an attack as Percy changed to a werewolf, fur sprouting from his face and his bones crunching and reforming. Once upon a time long ago that used to hurt now it felt just like flexing a muscle.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? IS HE SOME SORT OF INSECT? ALL I CAN HEAR IS A CRACKING SOUND FREAKIN SHOW US YOUR FACE COWARD!" Connor said apprehensively taking a step back to draw a sword.

"HE'S A FUCKING GIANT MAN BUG KILL HIM!" Ray screamed pulling on his sword.

As multiple swords shot out and tried to stab Percy, Andromeda stepped forward with a long bladed pole resembling a halberd blocking all swords in one thrust sending them clattering to the corner of the room. Her helmet masking her face which was contorted in utter amusement at the campers antics. Not that the swords would do any real damage. Percy reached up his hand now exposed as clawed and furry drawing back his cowl, the hood disappearing back into his armour as his lupine features were on show for everyone to see. A few of the campers fainted at the sight.

"HE'S A DEMON KILL HIM!" Travis screamed as he fumbled with his dagger shaking frantically. Chiron was in a state of shock and bewildered amusement completing trusting this figure. There was just something familiar about his aura that made the old centaur feel at peace.

As Travis lunged forward with his dagger the blade glinting in the light as time seemed to slow around the room, everyone's eyes were on the blade as it went to stab Percy's gut. Percy merely held out his hand grabbing the dagger out of the brown haired boys hand, the blade should have cut him but because of the atmosphere on Aiyana his skin was just like if he had never crossed the river Tiber. He grabbed the blade shocking the demigods. Before merely pressing his thumb against the flat of the blade snapping it in half with his super human strength. The hilt and handle crumbling under his hands strength. The demigods quickly backed away from attacking and provoking this menacing figure standing in a line near the door.

"Now that that's settled let's continue." Percy said pulling his cowl back on as his from shrunk taking his seat back at the table. "The demons will most likely attack when they've managed to mobilise their entire force out of the nine circles of hell. I've also had information that there are four assassins known as the seven sins each having their respective domains based off their names. Now these four will most likely either try to take out the leadership chain in camp or kill me. If they haven't already infiltrated camp we need to have a safe haven we can retreat to now I say that we head ov..." Percy stopped suddenly drawing a thin knife from within his armour and hurtling it at the wall hitting a loose nail ricocheting off and burst through the window bouncing before spearing a crowd leg to the window sill. "You all really need to reinforce your barrier. Or else demon spies like these will infiltrate. Percy said as he casually walked over to the crow jumping and snatching it out from under his knifes point. Part of the leg tearing away from the body as it stuck fast. The crow gave an indignant squawk of pain as a few of the leading hunters of Artemis and immortal Demeter counsellors rushed forward with rage in their eyes at how Percy was treating the animal.

Percy merely pulled out a vial of red liquid before wedging it down the crowd beak forcing it to drink it. Before their eyes the crow began to grow in size before a small impish demon missing a leg stood clutched in the vice grip of Percy as he started to strangle the demon. It's black beady eyes bulging in its face as its beak tried to move and bite Percy. It's arms were covered in feathers and where it's remaining foot stood it had bird like talons protruding from the bare footed toes of the foul beast. Percy merely changed his form once again strangulating the demon with his claws before piercing the jugular vein with his wolfish claws. The foul beast falling to the ground with black blood leaking out of its neck as it twitched around before Percy drew a knife and lodged it into the things heart. The mangled body of the beast contorted in pain as its last moments on earth faded where it would be re birthed as a new demon from the mud pits in the third circle. Percy sent an electric telepathic wave length along the birds last moments to the demon that was tracking and watching them. Sensing an old evil, one of the original sins, or that was what it seemed to be composed of.

"Ahem, now that that has been taken care of I believe that the first order of business would be for Hecate cabin to create a mix of sulphur and salt and sprinkle it all over the camp grounds and such as deemed appropriate. The demons will be repelled and you won't have another spy here unless it wants to die. I've cut off their information link now so they will now not know what we're actually doing. Everyone good? Good I'll be setting up my quarters if anyone needs me. Chiron I'll just use some telepathy or something to get the meetings details. Bye." Lord Wolfsbane said doing a mock salute before turning on his heel with the body of the demon dragging behind him as he retrieved his knives.

Just before he left he turned around seemingly to remember a side note as in a business meeting. He turned his cowled body towards the open door, the shocked demigods and immortals staring at him in disbelief as they had parted wanting to get as far away as possible from the foul corpse. "Just for the record I am not a bug man, I am a werewolf and the creature you just saw was a were-crow. I'm sure you're all familiar with the terminology, there will be more fighting against you later in the war. I'll demonstrate how to kill one efficiently once myself and my companion have built ourselves a dormitory of some sorts." Percy said waving his hand around as if conjuring the idea in his head. Andromeda following quickly behind him, back straight hiding her bursting out with laughter at her partners antics.

"Lord Wolfsbane if you would be so kind as to join us in the dining pavilion with the other demigods that would be very much appreciated." Chiron said calling after the receding figure, scowling on the inside at the rash thinking of his students.

"Of course Chiron, I presume that my partner and I will have to sit at our own table?" Percy said turning round just the slightest.

"No you may sit at the head table with myself and any visiting gods or immortals etc." Chiron said.

"Of course, thank you for the invitation Chiron." Percy said reminiscing about his old mentors manners long long ago. "If you all don't mind I would like to get started building my quarters some time today if there are no more questions?" Percy said leaving the door open for any sort of speech, the campers merely stayed silent still shocked at how quickly Percy detected the spy and before they knew it their ally Lord Wolfsbane had walked out to the forest to dispose of the corpse and gather materials for his house, of course he could just conjure everything but he needed them not to see a thing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zoe sat watching the mysterious figure eating. His utensils seemed to vanish all the way into his cowl when he ate and he had eaten so much the nymphs were worried he'd eat the entire forest if it meant a full stomach. She shook her head at the amount of burgers he was eating and just how quickly the nymphs had to keep serving him food. His companion seemed amused at his appetite, many of the boys were staring her way as she had removed her helmet as a sign of good manners. A bright flash created the goddess Artemis her former lady as she was on Olympus for a counsel meeting. She spoke quickly to Chiron then to Lord Wolfsbane before disappearing, the werewolf excusing himself from the table as he made his way into the woods his companion following suit as she took her plate with her. Zoe shook her head concerned lost in her own jumbled thoughts. She quickly excused herself meaning to get some sleep as she passed by the back of cabin 3 or Poseidon's cabin she saw Ray what looked like to be scolding Annabeth. She snuck closer intent to hear what they were saying.

"Look you shouldn't have done that. I could've handled it, but I saw you disappear from the crowd. Why'd you do it we'd have won the game anyway Annie?" Ray asked sounding disappointed.

"Well I wanted it so that you didn't have to get hurt so I meant to grab the flag and end the game as quickly as possible." Annabeth said shuffling her feet.

"Aw Annie you didn't have to do that I could handle her. After all hunters aren't that much good at close combat and I'm sure an ex hunter would have been even worse." Ray said as Zoe silently fumed.

"Well I'm sorry Ray forgive me?" Annabeth asked pleadingly.

"I know how you can make it up to me." Ray said huskily as Annabeth giggled. Zoe stealthily leaving the scene before she saw anything she regretted. '_Maybe I misjudged him ever so slightly_.' Zoe thought seeing as how disappointed Ray sounded. 'Maybe there is a sense of honour in him after all? One can hope as much anyway' Zoe mused as she saw Artemis flash away while Percy and Andromeda walked back to their campsite they had set up earlier that day. It was humble but she could swear that their tents were magically enchanted like Artemis's but even more, she could almost feel the enchantments radiating off it. Slightly disappointed that she wouldn't get much sleep wondering about things like these she decided to walk a bit to tire herself out. What could go wrong with some time with herself?

**Well there you go chapter 14 of immortal guardian and I have to say I'm ecstatic about the kind of support I've been gaining on this story. Although it may not be as good as some of the legendary authors on this site I am still proud to have written this far and to have so many people supporting this story. I have content planned out for the next chapter already so I will, WILL, update by the end of next week. Promise. Well not much for me to say but just as a favour I'm looking for a Harry Potter and PJO crossover with a PercyJacksonXLunaLovegood pairing if anyone has any recommendations I'd be very much appreciative. Also I've decided that I'll do a few shout outs here and there so MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW JUST DO IT. *sigh* Shia Labeouf and his Nike commercials. Also if anyone and I really mean anyone, if you have any information on MIANITE. TELL ME. REALLY RIGHT NOW. TELL ME, I NEED NEWS OF WHEN S3 IS COMING OUT. Or any information of where I can find out that info is much appreciated. Remember to review, favourite and follow cause chapter 15's coming out soon and even sooner of you support this story. Cya guys and gals next chapter. DoomSkullTheBane out.**


	16. Rubber Gloves, Trouble And Saviour

15: Rubber Gloves, Trouble And Saviour

Artemis flashed to Camp Half Blood where she left a few hours previously as Zeus had called for a council meetings, apparently the Primordials had finally managed to contact him after a few days of silence. They said they had finally finished training the 'champion' that would save Olympus but many gods wondered how, even though they were all powerful immortal beings, how they could train a great saviour within a few days. It would have taken years upon years of hard training to do something like that, which left many gods stumped, even Athena. They also mentioned that this was the infamous Lord Wolfsbane that was mentioned in the Chaotic Ballad. Many of the gods curiosity was peaked at that point.

Artemis reached the camp just as they were finishing up their dinner, even though in the beginning of the expansion of Aphrodite's domain very few hunters survived this her power startled to dwindle, there was a sudden increase in broken hearts, most notably by cheating husbands with younger or more attractive women. Now her hunt was so much bigger and her domain also expanded. She was pretty sure if she had enough hunters, she may be able to rival one of the big three although that may be wishful thinking and sound just a bit arrogant. But she was confident of her potential so she constantly seeked out more hunters and slowly but ever so slowly she gained more and more power. She was sure that now there was a no dispute between who was the more powerful twin out of the archers of Olympus.

Just as her feet touched the ground ending her transportation a bright flash exploded out as it was both a full moon and her hunters were all concentrated so much in one area close by. This alerted many of the campers but they went back to eating after seeing it was only Lady Artemis most likely to check on her Hunters. she turned her attention to the main table where the lead campers and Chiron sat with two strange beings seated to the right of him where normally the Zeus/Jupiter cabin leaders would sit but they were moved down as a sign of good faith towards the two strange guests. When Percy saw the irritated looks on the collection of boys and girls he smiled internally even though his cowl allowed no facial features to be shown.

"Chiron." Lady Artemis said nodding her head in greeting. Chiron was one of the very few males who had managed to gain her respect as an honourable and respectable role model and figure. Although that was questionable now as rumours spread he was sleeping with nymphs and other centaurs.

"Lady Artemis, to what do we owe the pleasure of such a fine lady?" Chiron asked slightly tipsy with his alcohol. '_Camp must have really changed if Chiron is drinking alcohol._' Percy thought noticing the centaurs attitude. But he assumed this was all because of the expansion of Aphrodite's domain which meant the element of lust expanded, thus irresponsibility increasing creating a chain reaction. _'Well I've changed a lot as well, I'm definitely not as stupid.'_ Percy thought. '_Hopefully_,' he added as an afterthought grinning on the inside at his musings. His brain being transformed having to learn and finish at least a college degree on Aiyana taught by Andromeda to provide Primoridals with evidence he wasn't completely uneducated in many subjects, such as math, English, science, etc.

"I'm here for Wolfsbane and whatever companions as mentioned by the Primordials to Zeus during the council." Artemis said dismissing Chiron's attitude as drunkenness. Also noting the cowled figure with half a hamburger seemingly vanished into his hood. She also noted the many boys staring at his pretty companion. She admired the way the girl wasn't batting a single eye lash at the ogling boys and how obviously well the cowled figure was taking this. He was either a very caring boyfriend who trusted this girl, or a terrible one seeing as how he didn't care a single wink. Or they weren't in any relationship at all, but it was hard to tell with how the girl was acting body language wise towards the figure. 'The boy must be especially thick headed.' Artemis thought, vaguely remembering some other man with a similar trait.

"Well he's right here with his friend aren't you Wolfy?" Chiron asked his words starting to slur slinging an arm over Percy's shoulder. _'Obviously Aphrodite's domain expansion had some more serious effects than what I thought._' Percy mused.

"Well are you going to come peacefully boy?" Artemis asked shooting a cold glare into the darkness that is Percy's cowl as his mind started drifting. She smiled gently at his female compatriot, who returned the smile making a few of boys cross their legs uncomfortably.

"Sure." Percy said nonchalantly as he ate the rest of the burger. Surprising Artemis as she expected some kind of arrogance or retort that would inevitably make her mad. "You can go now though I'll get my own means of transport. I'm sure that it'll be quite tiring to bear through the entire meeting with Zeus rambling on without having to have flashed my companion and myself there beforehand." Percy said as he excused himself from the table. Andromeda picking her plate up knowing she wouldn't get another chance to eat something so delicious until tomorrow morning as this was her first meal not in the pit which usually meant shit food. Sometimes literally.

Artemis was flabbergasted her mouth opening and closing like a fish as Percy showed off his immense height and muscle! Not to mention her loss for words at his compliance to the situation. Normally a summons to the council would have mortals or demigods shaking in their boots! She was also surprised with the fact he didn't try to flirt with her as she took on a 18 year old form seeing as that's how many of her hunters ages were stuck at since their oath. "Tell thunder head that I'll be 2 minutes." Artemis was just about to flash back when she heard the remark and once again was shocked at how he treated her fathers name and title. But before she could scold the boy she decided against it and teleported back to Olympus. From what the Primordials told her this was not someone she wanted to get on the bad side of. However this remark did show a side of arrogance he did not previously show with his tone. Although it may be a bit quick to judge at the moment. All Artemis knew was that Zeus would not be happy with what Wolfsbane had just called him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Did you have to call Zeus that?" Andromeda asked as Percy stopped time around them to let her finish her dinner.

"Well he did banish me to Tartarus in the first place." Percy said stretching his sore buttocks after sitting at the hard table for more than 2 hours. With all the new modern advances with magic they couldn't have changed the seating?

"Well if you didn't come to Tartarus then you never would have become so powerful and never have met me." Andromeda said as she put her bowl and plate down finishing her Hungarian Goulash.

"I'm starting to regret that now." Percy said suppressing a smile as his hood was down confident that no one would interrupt their conversation even though the world was frozen, Percy would later unfreeze time. Andromeda gave a mock pout also surpassing a smile knowing her partner was just joking and he liked her presence. It was what kept him sane after all on during his time on Aiyana instead of three old hags.

"Aww I'm sorry Andromeda." Percy said enveloping her in a hug. "You know I don't mean it." Percy said nearly suffocating her, believing her ruse. Andromeda relished the hug, even though her air supply was slowly being cut off. There was no denying it though, since coming to earth she had a strong urge to just come out and tell Percy her attraction to him, although she knew he'd make the first move if he did like her it was just a matter of seeing how long it would take for Percy to either fall in love with somebody else or her.

"I...forgive...you...stop...suffocating...me...need...oxygen." Andromeda managed to squeak out as Percy let her smaller body go.

"I knew that, just wanted to suffocate you." Percy said winking at her as she gave him a playful scowl.

"Better get to Olympus before Zeus smites us." Andromeda said checking her watch as the time spell slowly started to speed up sending them back to normal time with the rest of the world.

"I'm sure lightning bug will want to see the infamous Lord Wolfsbane." Percy said flipping his cowl back on and holding Andromeda's hand flashing them to Olympus outside the council gates.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Percy easily pushed open the giant gold and Quartz inlaid doors suprising most of the gods at his immense strength. Percy calmly walked up to the centre of the room where all gods, major and minor, watched him. The 6 were also there, made gods and immortal based off their parents domains and such. As far as Percy was concerned none of them really deserved their rewards, but he knew that he was just being biased. Percy recognising his fathers and Hestia's throne walked over to first his fathers then kneeled, then to Hestia's who was surprised he did not bow to Lord Zeus first. Then Percy proceeded to bow to every Gods throne except for the ones that voted to send him to the pit. None were more surprised than Artemis as the 'male' showed respect to her even though not knowing her in the first place assumed by her.

"Why do you not bow to me boy?" Questioned Zeus struggling to control his rage, as Percy walked up to where the 14 central thrones were situated near the elevated centre.

"Cause I don't respect you, is that so hard to comprehend Zeus?" Percy said causally relishing the fact he could take his revenge on Zeus not physically, but ridiculing in front of the entire New Council was just as good. Then maybe after the war he may beat almighty ozone ass to high hell.

The whole council was agape at the sudden disrespect towards Zeus, no one ever spoke of Zeus like that. Hades and Poseidon tried to control their amusement at their brothers predicament but ended up snorting at the way Zeus was being treated. "YOU INSOLENT BRAT!" Zeus screamed standing from his seat as he drew his master bolt.

"Same to you, YOU INSOLENT OLD FOOL!" Percy mimicked Zeus screaming at him winking at him under his hood exaggerating the movement so the gods would get his gist. The council merely watched silently at the impass between the two immortals. Zeus's face turned red in rage and shame at the tone of voice and manner Percy, a few of the council were grinning madly though but they hid it behind hands, godly symbols or just covering their mouth.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT YOU DISRESPECTFUL CHILD!" Zeus screamed hurling his bolt towards Percy. Andromeda, doing the smart thing, had decided that she would let Percy cover this and so moved off to the side far enough away to not be hit by anything hurled at Percy, i.e. the master bolt.

Percy grinned knowing he would get this reaction out of the short tempered God of the sky. He slowed down time to give him enough time to conjure something else the council couldn't see as the bolt hit its target sending smoke and a bright light all across the room. The council was silent as they knew Zeus's temper had most likely killed the one person prophesied to help them win the upcoming war. Zeus cleared his throat now his temper had been sated. "Well I'm sure we didn't need the fool anyway, he was much too disrespectful and had no sense of humour anyway." Zeus said sitting back in his chair. The council staring shocked at the still smoking ground and mist that had been formed when the man was struck.

"YOU FUCKING MESSED WITH A PROPHECY, FATE FUCKING DECREED HE WOULD LEAD US TO VICTORY!" Apollo screamed. Many of the other gods decided to add their two cents and murmured agreement at Apollo's statement.

A girls laughter echoed around the murmuring room. "You..." Another fit of laughter caught Andromeda making her fall onto her side still bursting with laughter. "You... Didn't kill him...he's still alive!" Andromeda said laughing between her words. As the smoke finally cleared revealing Percy holding the master bolt in a pair of rubber gloves. The gods looked in complete amazement as Percy merely just flexed the master bolt within his rubber gloves before prodding his stomach with the razor sharp tip. He willed his chest plate to disappear before lifting his black T-shirt and prodding his abs

"I have to say Zeusy, I was sure that your lightning dildo over hear would have been kept in better shape." Percy said shocking the council as the lightning bolt seemed to just melt into Percy's abdominal muscles making a few of the weaker willed goddesses faint at the sight of his shirtless muscle. The other end of the bolt came out through the other end of Percy's body seeming to some of the gods watching side wards that the bolt had pierced his entire body. Percy willed his rubber gloves to disappear, causing sudden charges of electricity to course around his body. However this having no effect on Percy. "Sooooooooo..." Percy said letting his shirt drop to a few goddesses disappointment. The bolt rocketing back into Zeus's hand, still shocked at this strangers treatment of his most powerful weapon. Obviously the council realised just how powerful an ally like him could be.

"Lord Zeus summoned you here so that can pledge your allegiance to Olympus." Artemis said getting over her shock at the display of power.

"How about... No." Percy said, his chest plate reappearing. Crossing his arms, he seemed to radiate irritation. Andromeda picking herself up after her laughing fit. Standing near Percy with her helmet under her arm. A few of the younger immortal gods and cabin leaders staring slightly. Most of the influential and leading camp and gods had been brought here, nonetheless the majority of people who held power in the magical world was here. With the exception of the leaders of the Star Troopers.

Zeus, this time, took a deep breath intent not to throw his thunderbolt again. "You will swear allegiance to Olympus or we will send you to Tartarus, with the charges of a traitor and usurper to the Olympian throne." Zeus said calmly confident his threats would make their so called 'saviour' obey his will and not question his power and authority in future.

"Been there done that but I think you'll need to trust me on this one, that I won't betray Olympus. Just because my friend over there and myself haven't already killed you doesn't mean we won't slaughter you in future. You've seen how powerful I can be with just your pet thunder bolt there, anyone want to test just how powerful my limit is?" Percy asked the threat floating in the air.

"This pussy bitch doesn't even know what real power is." Ares said snorting derisively.

"Then come on you pig headed man whore. Take me on and see if you can beat me to a bloody pulp. Or will you let your girlfriend do that for you?" Percy said nodding over to Aphrodite.

Ares gave an almighty scream as he conjured an iron and celestial bronze studded mace. Percy merely grinned at how foolish the war God was. _'Well not everything has changed.'_ Percy thought as the mace came crashing down onto the place Percy was. But he had sidestepped the blow merely dispersing all his armour except his gauntlets, his cloak and hood ever present hiding his identity. Percy made a fist with his gauntlet the armour reading his brainwaves as small triangular spikes started to grow along the entire gauntlet. Percy brought it down on the war gods exposed arms crushing the bone and flesh leaving the limb hanging by mere fibres and veins, the tendon snapping causing the enraged warrior to scream in pain. Percy grabbed the shoulder of the war God and the wrist of his mauled arm and proceeded to rip the two apart. The God screaming as golden ichor spilled more so covering the now decimated marble floor. This happened in nearly a blink of an eye as the enraged God staggered back staring shocked at his mangled forearm.

Percy wiped his gauntlet against his cloaks cloth as the God switched the mace to his left hand. Ares obviously not done yet. The stump of his right arm still bleeding profusely. Ares pressed a button on his mace as the ball suddenly fell slack turning the mace into a morning star. He started swinging the deadly projectile over his head.

"Enough of this foolish fighting we should be focusing on fighting the demons not one another." Hestia shouted from her temporary throne while the hearth had been moved to the side so all could see the infamous Lord Wolfsbane.

Ares simply ignored her before launching the ball straight at Percy. The war God grinning at the distracted look on Percy's face. Percy raised his left arm catching the incoming projectile before yanking on the chain sending the weapon flying out of Ares grip. Percy himself took the weapon and swung it once before launching the ball lower than Ares did sending it flying straight into his groin. Ares let out a girlish shriek as the ball collided with something fragile sending him toppling over and going unconscious from the blood loss and immense pain.

"NOOOOOO." Screamed Aphrodite standing up from her throne drawing a dagger. "THAT WAS MY 8 INCHES TONIGHT!" She screamed outraged before Zeus slammed his bolt into the floor stopping her where she stood.

"Enough! We will call you back into the council when everyone has calmed down. You two are dismissed." Zeus said sending them back to camp to the woodland spot they were in before.

"Well that went better than expected." Percy said grinning at a disappointed looking Andromeda.

"No it didn't." Andromeda said slumping onto the floor exhausted with Zeus's annoying meeting all for nothing. She knew they would have to come back again probably the next day and she didn't expect Percy to be as well behaved as he was today. "I'm going to take a walk in the forest don't wait up ok?" Andromeda said. Percy already activating the mental link between the two andromeda didn't know about that Percy installed. He had a bad feeling something was going to go down

"Yeah sure, stay out of trouble." Percy said watching her go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zoe kept walking along the forest where a thick fog had settled over the woods. Although fog at this time of the year was rather unnatural. She had been walking around for the past 2 hours trying to find some sort of landmark after her internal compass screamed at her that she didn't know where she was going. She was so deep in thought she didn't even notice where she was going. Now she was here deep in the forest where she was sure she could feel a group of people's presences following her, so she kept moving.

Occasionally she caught glimpses of red fabric and gold although she was sure she was just tired after the fight with Ray earlier in the day. She found herself in a small secluded clearing where trees seemed to bar her path, any way she went except for the way she came in. She cautiously started to back out but as she turned around there were two burly looking men standing by the entrance blocking her path. In the clearing the fog seemed to have disappeared leaving her with a chilling feeling up her back as more figures poured in from between the two guards. Seven in total she noticed one of them was controlling an orb with her as its focus. Obviously this was a child of Hecate or some other descendant of the magical kind. The others wore gold and red armour representing the legion. Their T-shirts and capes giving it away, the imperial gold knives sheathed at their sides were no indication that they wanted to make any peace.

"What do you want and why have you manipulated me into this clearing." Zoe asked feeling on edge as she had left her weapons back at her tent before the dinner horn had sounded. She was much too exhausted not sleeping for more than 3 days. She was not in her peak condition and so felt vulnerable out here in the woods. She could obviously try and climb over the trees but she was much too tired for that kind of physical exertion. Even if she was in top physical fitness and form a person needed their sleep.

"Simple, we want you. Our leaders have been watching you and they said that we could have a little 'fun' with you until they got here. They should be here in 10 minutes but until then you've got us." The figure said. They all wore masks of some kind and it was a clear indication that they were all from Camp Jupiter based on attire and choice of weaponry. She looked around suddenly frightened as she had no way of defending herself and they clearly had the advantage of a sharp weapon.

"Who are you!" Zoe asked getting into a defensive stance. Hopefully her martial arts would be enough to stop these perpetrators from doing whatever they were going to do. Although her energy was being replenished by the food she still needed a solid 12 hour nap to fully recover.

"Well let me just explain everything. You see our employer saw you the other day and has taken an interest in you. So they called us up and arranged a deal with us. Our friend here manipulated the weather a bit and because you were so deep in thought about something, we led you into our little 'play house'." The mysterious speaker said. Zoe caught flashes of her past life when Heracles nearly raped her but was stopped by Artemis at the last second saving her virginity and castrating the sick man whore back to Olympus. "Bring the other one here as well." The man called and they threw another girl, this time tied up in ropes enchanted to prevent powers and magic, into the clearing along with Zoe. She soon recognised her as Lord Wolfsbane's female companion. But how had they overpowered her? She had a few cuts along her body and the edges of her clothing were torn. Her weaponry and armour discarded near one of the guards blocking their exit. She still had her clothing on but had a large bruise near her temple.

Zoe finally saw the ropes and instruments of torture scattered around the clearing. Fearing for her own safety and her unfortunate accomplice she quickly undid the ropes binding her, much to the amusement of the group of men by the entrance.

"How did they capture you?" Zoe asked tearing off the gag around her mouth.

"I was walking through the woods when they bashed me over the head with a club or something. P..Lord Wolfsbane and I just came back from the meeting when I said I'd like to take a walk in the woods then this happened. Any idea who could be doing this?" Andromeda asked. Zoe shook her head confirming Andromeda's suspicions that they would have to first deal with these men before any kind of investigation was to take place. Andromeda was also happy to note that Zoe didn't catch her slip up with Percy's cover name the council meeting had obviously taken out more of her than expected or was it just the fact that she was used to sleeping early? Whatever it was she was glad Zoe didn't catch her slip up. Although she never understood why he had that name implemented in the first place it was just a bit confusing with two names to use in specific circumstances. Zoe turned her attention to the slowly advancing men and how they would deal with this situation. Now she really wished Andromeda's companion was here to help them.

Zoe had to admit at first she was surprised that Lord Wolfsbane was a werewolf. She had only assumed from his name there was something about him and wolves, but was even more surprised that his battle awareness had spotted the spy that had most likely leaked all information to the demons without them even knowing there was a leak in the first place. But right now she had other matters to attend to besides past encounters if she even made it out of this alive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Percy rushed through the woods his senses extended beyond thought possible. His mental connection with Andromeda had suddenly dropped disappearing to almost a speck. She had been walking through the woods when there was a sudden flare of red in his mind before nearly vanishing. Something or someone was blocking her aura and that meant trouble. He had noticed the stares that some of the campers and leaders of the mythical world gave her, although she was a lot younger than them they still had the body of when they were turned immortal and that meant an ever increasing lust. If Percy were to prevent what he thought was going to happen he had to do it quick.

Just outside of his radar of senses he felt a presence of 9 people two of which were female. The rest male, however there were an additional two presences both female heading in the direction of the seven others. So Percy rocketed onwards using his powers to slow time around him seeming to blur to the naked eye. Travelling distances faster than anyone thought possible. He reached there a bit slower than he liked in 3.4 seconds but it was probably due to the giant amount of food he had just ate plus Zeus's boring council.

It looked as though he was just in time though as seven of the males started advancing towards the two trapped females. Even if they weren't who he was looking for he was sure that rape was illegal. Even if the world had become corrupt with lust. Percy drew a long Naginata, a bladed spear originating from Japan, from the air around him. He jumped up several feet into the air before bringing the blunt end of the spear cracking over the head of one of the two guards. The pole bending slightly from the impact most likely fracturing the skull. Percy spun round with the blade and made a small incision along the back legs of the other guard snapping the tendons immobilising him. The two guards cried out in pain just as the seven were about to pounce on the two women. Percy threw the blade spinning in the air causing it to slice across the back of one of the burlier men. Percy saw their masks and scowled now that he knew he'd have to investigate what was going on if he didn't catch any of them, the two guards were already beginning to crawl away. Percy summoned a black recurve bow pulling on the string before an arrow materialised from thin air as Percy bent backwards as one of the men drew their knives and was about to cut him. He let the arrow loose sliding on his knees as the bow shot back wards based off Percy's arm positioning. The knife slicing through the air as Percy's timing caused him to dodge the attack and shoot the arrow. Razor sharp and barbed, it hit one of the guards in his arm pinning it to the ground stopping his escape. Percy let loose an explosion of earth around him as rocks and dirt spun around him stunning the 5 men.

Sending them flying back with a burst of wind Percy checked over the two women and saw it was indeed Andromeda with a nasty bruise across her temple and Zoe who didn't seem to have any injuries. _'Looks like I came in time.'_ Percy thought drawing two long serrated knives. Percy dashed forward to one of the first men about to get up, slashing his forearms and back of his knees making him bleed and scream out in pain. Percy held back his urge to hurt him more knowing they needed as many men alive for the war. Besides there were other punishments like putting them on the front line when the ravagers came. Shade had been giving him an extensive lesson on the demon armies and what kind of opponents he would be facing. He was especially worried about the seven sins. Even though they were only four now, they were still a formidable force to be wary of.

Percy recognised the Camp Jupiter tattoos and shirts plus the imperial gold weaponry at their sides. Percy stabbed his knife through the hand of the man he had cut also pinning him to the ground. The hilt buried all the way into his palm. Percy threw his other knife, as it spun end over end it finally hit its target calculated to only hit with the handle to bludgeon his opponent. Percy had practised that trick many times to take demons alive. Percy focused making a fist with his empty hand as the earth shackled the man chaining him to the ground. Percy noticing the man who had tried to cut him dashed forward with a gauntleted arm before cracking his arm over the mans head knocking him unconscious. The other 5 men managed to have regained their sense in time for them to get up and form a ragged pentagon around Percy. Two of them tried rushing Percy at the same time but ended up crashing into each other as Percy sidestepped only to bring both their heads together cracking their skulls. Probably fracturing the head of one. Percy winced internally knowing that at least one of them would most likely die from internal bleeding if not brought to the infirmary.

The other three circled carefully as Percy grew in size discarding his armour and cloak into his shadow. Percy shifted into a werewolf snarling at the other men before lighting his skull on fire. The flesh seeming to melt off his face but in fact was just retracting into his body. Black and light blue runes representing the Pterlykos and shadow Behemoth wove around each other, each starting from the two eye sockets. Percy's form also shifted so that his wings extended, now on fire they seemed to be made of feathers made of fire and shadow. Ethereal blue light shone out from the wings despite the orange and black coloured light of the Flames. One of the men too scared to fight ran from the clearing discarding his mask and weapons before pissing his pants running clear of the clearing. Percy sent a small earth golem lit on fire to seem like a fire demon hound thing from hell was chasing him. Percy heard his screams a few seconds later probably seeing the creation. Percy focused on the man to his left turning his head as he was slowly advancing forwards.

The man stopped dead in his tracks as Percy levitated him up and off the ground sending him flying through the air towards the lake. Then finally the last man, who Percy assumed was the leader, rushed him with his dagger. The man managed to make it three feet before Percy pulled out his revolver and shot two rounds into the mans knees. The unfortunate soul dropping to the ground wailing in pain as Percy composed himself, the flames extinguishing. He picked up his hood and quickly put it on before Zoe could see his face when he changed back. Andromeda rushed forward tackling Percy from where he was kneeling on the ground donning his cloak. Luckily Percy had remembered to load squibs in his gun in the event the campers were hostile.

"Percy oh my gods thank you for coming when you did. Those terrible men would have raped us if you didn't come and save us. Percy?" Andromeda asked as Percy paled under his hood. He was sure Zoe just heard everything andromeda just said. "Oh..." Andromeda said realising her mistake as she turned and rolled off Percy as he was getting up.

"Wait what? Percy?" Zoe asked confusion written across her face. Percy let out a sigh as he let his hood drop.

"Zoe come here I have something to tell you." Percy said letting his facade drop.

"Ok?" Zoe said slowly moving closer reaching out to make sure he wasn't some kind of illusion or trick being played on her. Percy felt her soft hand touch his cheek and he shivered slightly at her contact. There was some kind of link between himself and her, like there was a link between himself and Andromeda. Although he knew that although many of the demigods had multiple spouses, he would prefer to stay faithful to the one girl he would fall in love with although there was always that open door.

"Look I can't explain at the moment so... SLEEP." Percy tapping her forehead, armpit and kidney extremely quickly knocking her out.

"You could have just explained everything to her." Andromeda said slightly embarrassed she had revealed Percy's identity.

"Yeah, but now not the time. Hopefully by morning this will all seem like some hallucination or dream." Percy said grabbing three of the less injured people and slinging them over his back. He then started to walk out of the clearing with Andromeda trailing behind him. Slightly depressed she couldn't have kept Percy's secret a little better. Percy dragged the remainder of the people on his back or just tied them to his body with some rope he conjured and dragged them across the ground. The ropes around his waist making him look like some holy monk or priest. Percy gently picked up Zoe in his arms making andromeda look away slightly envious of the care Percy was putting in to make sure his friend was safe.

Andromeda after a few minutes finally managed to speak to Percy bearing the sight of her friend carrying another girl other than herself. "I'm sorry I couldn't have kept your secret better Percy." Andromeda said depressed.

"It's ok, at least it was just Zoe, after all, the demigods would have to eventually find out about my true identity sooner or later." Percy said 'accidentally' bumping one of the demigods heads on a rock. Their masks had fallen off in the fight and now Percy could interrogate all three and find out who their mysterious employer was. Although he knew that they'd be here in a matter of minutes it was more important to help Andromeda with her injuries in case she got a concussion. He wasn't worried about any of them finding out about his identity because he made sure they were all unconscious before he went back to his camp. Knowing that he'd have some serious explaining if Zoe didn't consider tonight a dream.

**So there's chapter fifteen I think it's not exactly the best of my works but meh it was rushed. No promises when the next chapter will come out probably within the next two weeks. We're slowly but surely reaching that 300 mark and I've got the next 3 chapters planned out in the event that we do hit that mark. Review shout outs include:**

**Soldiercrafter1**

**Yaknowme123**

**meatwagon146**

**fRanTic MasTro**

**If you want to be shouted out then please leave a review just something small is also very much appreciated. Remember to review, favourite and follow either me or this story. DoomSkullTheBane out.**


	17. Last Night?, Interrogation And Observati

16: Last Night?, Interrogation And Observations

Zoe stirred awake from a nightmare that seemed to turn into a dream. She could vaguely remember last night but she knew now that she shouldn't have drank that much wine and that's why she was probably having these weird dreams and nightmares. She didn't remember much but she did remember the fear of being almost raped but saved by... Percy? She dismissed that though immediately. Percy was still in Tartarus most likely. She could remember there was one other girl with her. Was it Lord Wolfsbane's companion? She would have to check back on that later. Right now she needed to 1: get changed 2: get cleaned up and 3: eat breakfast. She got up and noticed she was in the infirmary with an IV drip filled with water that had a few drops of nectar in it filtering into her wrist. She looked around and saw it was the Star Troopers makeshift infirmary not her bed. Something definitely was up. She couldn't of just sleepwalked into the infirmary and even if she did why would she? These questions raced around her head that she didn't notice one of the younger field medics come in.

"How are you feeling commander?" The young man asked slightly nervous at the higher ranking officer.

"Just fine... Although I'm wondering why I'm in here and more importantly how I got and and probably most vital of all what happened last night." Zoe said rubbing her head.

"I'm sure all will be explained, Lord Wolfsbane brought you in here last night and said to check you over for traumatic stress or a possibility of a comatose. He also said to call him if you woke up so if you'll excuse me I'll head over to the secretary office and send him a quick message." The doctor said ducking out of the room as fast as possible while wearing an oversized lab coat.

Zoe dragged her tired body up and sat on the edge of the bed her muscles screaming in protest after doing so much physical exertion. At least in a war she could have shift changes. But a never ending game like the one she had just now was just an example of why the demigods in camp were to fit and seemingly ready for anything. Well almost anything. '_They certainly weren't prepared for the demon's spy.' _She thought.Zoe found her clothes from last still on her underneath her hospital gown as she took off the soft, white robe.

"Ah good, I see you're awake." Lord Wolfsbane said walking into the room. His large frame having to stoop ever so slightly to avoid hitting the door frame.

"Mind telling me why you were carrying me here in the middle of the night yesterday?" Zoe said slightly on edge considering the use of some kind of drug and memory loss technique. She got up and walked over to a pitcher of water and some glasses which was next to an operating tray. She took a glass and filled it up all the while locating possible weapons on the tray.

"You were almost raped by Romans yesterday. Luckily I found you and andromeda before anything could have happened." Lord Wolfsbane said pulling up a chair sitting down by a coffee table at the entrance to the infirmary. Zoe discarded the idea that he would have raped her but she kept the scalpel in her pocket. If it came down to a fight at least she would have a weapon. Plus the infirmary was monitored 24/7. Her mind seemed to flash back to last night as she stood in a clearing weaponless as enemies seemed to surround her and the girl, whom she was sure was Andromeda now.

"And I assume you decided to save your companion and just so happened to notice me being attacked as well?" Zoe asked trying to feel for any injuries over her person. When she found none she was intrigued at how efficient he was at rendering his opponents weaponless or crippled.

"No, I found both you and my companion surrounded by men about to rape you and so I stopped them. It's as simple as that. Here if you want to make sure that you still have your maiden hood then go and try to do a squat. Your cervix would be sore after a rape but it's not indicating that you're in fact still 'innocent' or whatever you'd like to call it." Lord Wolfsbane said spinning his chair around so he could give her some privacy as she tested herself. She blushed slightly at this kind of treatment as she did as he said finding she had no injuries internally or on her being.

"You can turn back around." Zoe said after dragging a chair herself and plopping down on it staring into Lord Wolfsbane's hood trying to look past the darkness. The werewolf seemed to effortlessly spin his metal chair around letting it spin on one leg before sitting down casually on the piece of furniture. "Show off." Zoe mumbled to herself certain he wouldn't here her.

"Well I wouldn't call it showing off more of a display of skill." He said twirling one of his knives inbetween his fingers and palm. The tip of the blade seeming to spin on the flat of his palm in perfect balance as he threw it up and caught it.

"Whatever. I need you to tell me what happened and could you call your companion here I vaguely remember she was there but I don't remember what happened." Zoe asked scratching her head.

"Sure, she's on her way now." He said tilting his head back, his hood still sticking to his head not showing her any detail at all. Zoe took this as a tease and assumed he was trying to sleep. Silent as a panther she crept over to his side and reached for the tip of his hood. "I wouldn't touch that if I were you." He said the voice seeming to vibrate from the inside of the hood. Zoe's eyes widened and her whole body froze up as the werewolf got up from his chair. Standing over her 5'9" form with a massive height of 6'5" he closed her mouth which she hadn't realised had dropped as he had stood up. She blushed slightly at his touch before walking back to her chair. "When did you get so curious?" He asked.

"I don't know, I'm Sorry I tried to remove your hood it's just I'm curious like everyone else I guess." She said hoping he'd somehow tell her. There was an aura of familiarity about him but it was clouded or a better term would be masked, by hundreds of others. There seemed to be more than a hundred people inside his soul. Just as she sat down the door opened quietly and Andromeda came in. She also pulled up a chair and sat down, her helmet donning her head no more as she removed it while sitting down at the table.

"So I assume it's story time then?" She asked glancing at both Lord Wolfsbane and Zoe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Andromeda had been thoroughly briefed earlier by Percy about what she should and shouldn't tell Zoe about their encounter last night. She deserved to know the full story but his identity would have to be concealed in order to not cause any disruption among the campers and Star Troopers.

"Well I assume that we both decided to go for a walk through the woods and it was pure coincidence that we were both targeted by this group who's obviously been going around targeting girls like us and raping them before doing gods know what to them. We also know that they have Roman origins and so we should probably bring it up with the Praetors in Rome. It's likely that this has some serious underground black market dealings or something along those lines. We managed to capture all 7 of the gang but we believe that there are more out there and that this was only a small group meant to move in and out of the camps unnoticed and unheard. Their campsite is most likely somewhere near the woods. Unfortunately for us two of them died from internal bleeding and a fractured skull." Andromeda pointedly looked at Percy at this time he just shrugged innocently.

"At least I managed to save you and Zoe." He said defending himself.

"We've yet to interrogate them but they're in custody now. I'm sure they'll enjoy another visit from what's haunting their sleep." Andromeda said as Percy lit his skull on fire and shifter ever so slightly to display his methods for interrogation.

"This is all very good but don't we have pressing matters on our hands like the demon invasion happening in a few days time?" Zoe asked bringing back the reality of the situation.

"It's no problem. While we fight off the demons someone else will watch the men and then when we come back after fighting the first wave we can interrogate the again and again. Trust me when I say this, they'd have better be ready to tell me everything because there are more than one ways I can make someone talk." Lord Wolfsbane said flashing his teeth and Zoe caught a glimpse of the underside of his cloak and saw dozens of weapons all of different sizes. Zoe didn't know if that was on purpose to emphasise his point but she knew that she definitely didn't want to be on the opposing side of him in any war.

"Come on you must be starving it's almost lunch and you haven't eaten. We'd better get you and me something to eat in our stomachs." Andromeda said pulling Zoe up from her chair before sniffing the air around both her armpits and Zoe's. "Actually scratch that we'd better shower first, we smell like crushed dirt and grass." Andromeda said pulling Zoe along with her. "It's going to be just us today, I think it's time that us two girls spend some time together. I know what you're going to say but trust me on this when I say everyone needs a friend. Besides a psychotic killer."

"Hey!" Percy said, their acting and cover up of the story done. Obviously there was something up with Andromeda and he wanted to know why she suddenly wanted to hang out with Zoe.

"I'll see you later Wolfers." Andromeda said zooming out of the room with Zoe in tow. There were a mixture of emotions on her face, amusement at him being called Wolfers, confusion as she was dragged along by her apparently new friend, but most visible of all was a look of fear or even terror as Andromeda whizzed both of them away. Zoe mouthed the words _'Help me.' _before disappearing with Andromeda.

Percy smiled to himself as he got up from the table intent on getting some progress done today whether it be training, interrogating or just building defences for the camp. After all it was always nice to get some time alone even if he was surrounded by his old friends. _'It is their girls day out so I guess it's my day out too.'_ Percy thought walking out of the infirmary laying his eyes on the place he was banished from eons upon eons ago in his time track.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Percy strolled over to a small concrete building improvised as a holding cell for the would be rapists built upon his request by the Hephaestus/Vulcan cabin. He pushed put his finger on the sensor and the doors slid open revealing 7 cells, 2 of them empty. He walked over to the first cell and checked inside. The man inside was sleeping, his mask and weapons had been taken off him. He then checked the next cell over and found the man with his back turned to him bouncing a small ball left in the cell by one of the guards with a sense of vintage humour, he knocked on the bullet proof glass, not that they could hurt him. The man turned. Sharply around fear evident in his eyes. Obviously this was the man who had been chased down by his earth/fire hound.

Percy made a talking gesture with his hand and pointed to the interrogation room which had the prisoners next meal in it. The man looked wistfully at the food, not having eaten anything since last night. He nodded his head after a few minutes of consolidating himself. Percy opened the cell door with a push of a button and the glass slid into the floor. Percy made sure his hood and face were hidden even though the man couldn't remove his hood even if he wanted to. The man had a slight Asian look to his face but it was primarily dominated by freckles and curly ginger hair that fell to his ears. He was around 5'4" and slightly skinny. He looked more malnourished than the others and had an aura of a hangover. His complexion was rather pale although his face was kind of tanned. His hands fairly calloused but his forearms showed that he knew how to use a sword.

"Ok. So you want answers right? Lets talk I'm sure you're a negotiable man just don't send another demon after me..." The man said shivering a little, his clothes providing a little warmth in the air conditioned room.

"First what's your name, age, ID the basics you know?" Percy asked hand cuffing the man and bringing him to the interrogation room. As he passed by two other cells the two prisoners looked at him with disgust and betrayal. "I take it their not fans of you?" Percy asked.

"Yeah it's not much of a happy family but we get the job done and get paid so we try to stay out of each other's way." The man said sitting down in the plastic chair Percy pulled up for him.

"I see. Now then state your name. Know that everything you say can and will be used against you in trial. If you cooperate then you may just get a light sentence of community service for the next 20 years with another 5 years in jail." Percy said the man flinching at the harsh punishments.

"My name is Ahmed Sameer. I'm half Indonesian and half Scottish." Percy raised his eyebrows at this, not knowing demigods had spread so far out into the world or that the gods had even travelled that far away from Olympus. "Age is 15, no family, both parents died in a car accident while running from a pack of hell hounds. I was picked up by a passing eagle patrol and was brought into the legion." He showed him his legion tattoo showing three stripes and a grape vine wrapped around a leopard head. "Legacy of Dionysus on my fathers side. My mother was a legacy of Apollo but I guess I inherited more from my dad." Ahmed started to eat from the tray that the harpies had provided for the prisoners. He started cramming food down his mouth taking a drink from a flask of water set on the table. He suddenly spat the food out. "Is this food expired?" He asked taking another drink before wrinkling his nose.

"It's the same I've been eating and everyone else so no." Percy said confused at this strange behaviour.

"Sorry, I think it may have just been too rich for me." Ahmed said wiping his mouth and continuing to eat. Percy was even more befuddled by this as the food hat had been given to him had been bland, they were the attempts of making food by the Food Technology classes run by Demeter cabin with the younger students and needed a place to be disposed of instead of in the bin. So Percy had requested that as food for the prisoners. The children were more than happy to oblige and give him their proud creations. He had made sure to taste them before hand to make sure they were edible. But after eating anti-ambrosia for 10 years in Tartarus he was sure his taste buds were conditioned to taste anything.

"Never mind, now tell me how long has this been going on?" Percy asked scribbling down notes on a piece of paper.

"I'm not sure, I joined a couple months ago after getting into a brawl at a bar. When I woke up my belongings were gone, my ID and money gone and I was in an alley way. I looked around for a bit before this nice lady took me in, there was something familiar or regal about her but I didn't care all that much, I spent the next couple of days with her before she said I owed her a life debt for saving my life and so she said I could either join her gangs or be sent back into the world with nothing." Ahmed said running his hand through his hair. "I did the thing any sane man would've done. I joined her." By this time he stopped eating his food and his mouth seemed to be trying to expel the food although he managed to swallow it.

"To be sent back out in the world with nothing, no money, no house, no food, I'd die in a matter of days and I'd be just another skeleton in the ground. At least with her I'd have a life. Even if I hated having to hear the screams of all those women. I never wanted to be a rapist but the gang was saying how I was being soft and how it was just a waste to keep feeding me when all I did was just cover my ears when they started." He said as he started rubbing the back of his neck slowly moving up to his hair at the back of his head, trying to get the pain out of his head almost.

"What kind of aura was this woman projecting when she took you in. Do you think she was a minor goddess?"

"I don't know, all I remember was that she wore a purple robe, had black hair and there was something about the way she talked that made her seem like an orator." Ahmed said scratching the back of his head.

"Is there anything else you remember?" Percy asked scribbling down more notes onto his paper.

"There was something, I remember the dark, and a basement. There was a large dining table and medical instruments everywhere, ropes and metal, the smell of dead people and dried blood...and...laughter...and...and...and..." He suddenly stopped his hand frozen as he scratched his head again. His mouth started to move uncontrollably gaping wide like a fish cut off from water. He fell to the floor as Percy suddenly got up from his chair rushing over to him. By now his mouth was frothing and he was excreting waste like in a hanging his eyes were rolling around in his head and Percy was sure that they'd pop out at any minute. His body spasming violently as he gasped for air, his face turning purple. Percy flipped him over to where his hand was scratching the back of his head all this while. He looked deep into Ahmed's head and found a metal device with some sort of drug inside. It was too late for Ahmed by now, if the drug had already been released into his cerebral core then it was better to end his misery. Percy pulled out his hand gun and shot.

The whole camp seemed to freeze as a gunshot echoed out from the holding cells. Andromeda freezing in the cafeteria knowing that only one person could've shot a bullet knowing the demigods didn't use guns unless absolutely necessary and she feared for the person receiving the shot knowing that Percy never missed. She trained him personally.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The seven sins grinned hearing the gunshot, knowing their investment eons ago had paid off. The camp was dead silent and the demons grinned even more at this. "Well that worked better than expected." Lust said her tongue flicking out tasting the air.

"Well it was Pride's idea." Wrath said. He pulled out a phone and headed into the forest probably to tell Pride congratulations. Pride was Wraths father after all. Lust pouted as he left leaving her and Gluttony watching the progression of the demigods camp, Pride was doing his own investigations in camp Jupiter and he didn't trust just one of them to stake out camp half blood. She turned over onto her back and brushed her hair back. Lately she had been growing more powerful but she didn't need the others to know. After all she didn't need Pride to know his idea of her investing some of her power in the Romans worked. Now she had a full network of men and women controlled by her chosen corrupted human. She grabbed her mini skirt and lifted it up, her flaccid penis whipping out. She stroked it a few times before it grew hard. Her form flickered between man and woman for a second before stabilising as a woman. Her penis now gone replaced by a vagina. She shook her head at this. Men had set the object of Lust as a woman and so that would be how she would stay to become more powerful compared to her male form. Although she did occasionally flickered in between and sometimes became a hybrid.

She plopped down against a tree and began fingering herself before replacing her hand with a large baton. Her baby doll lingerie being replaced with a police uniform going along with her fetish at the moment. She relished this time by herself. Day by day as mankind was slowly consumed by their urge to reproduce she grew more and more powerful. She was sure she'd match Pride by now but it'd seem that he still had the advantage over her. Her horns glowed their ethereal purple colour before shifting slightly to the pinkish side thinking about her cousin.

She'd have to call Lilith over some time so the two of them could have some 'quality time' together like the old days before the anti corruption started. Centuries ago she had decided that as the others were becoming more powerful than her she consulted Pride about it and his plans to inject lust into the demigod society boosted her power significantly after she had snuck into the throne room and dropped the idea into Aphrodite's head twisted around to make it seem like she was being smart about it with plain logic weaved from demon trickery. The two weren't all that different although where Aphrodite knew when to stop, Lust had a urge to fuck like no other and could go on for weeks, her stamina unmatched by any of the other demons. Although as the saying went she was a lover not a fighter. But no one said she couldn't be an assassin and like Wrath being on the front line she could sneak behind enemy lines the seed of lust already planted and sowed since the beginning of time. Pride may have come first but Lust was always the one to do the wet work while he did the planning saying how he was too important to do such things.

Gluttony sat stuffing his face with food morsels dwarfed by his massive form. Bleeding blisters and pustules leaked fluid across his body as he shovelled food into his mouth and devoured it all. His fangs and teeth crooked as he seemed to be always eating. He had no time for personal health care and so instead focused on eating and expanding his physical form. He was a simple minded demon, the instinct to eat planted in mans head much like lust. He rolled over onto his side his pounds of fat rolling over each other. He focused his magics on his storages in hell and pulled out another dead corpse of a human. His horn stumps glowing a sickly pale green colour matching some of the mucus being secreted.

The monsters from the greek world although powerful, were dwarfed by the ancient demons and so were put into service by them. Bringing dead humans in from their hunts and being taught discipline by the demons until they had obedient monster slaves. This marked the beginning of the assault upon the Greek world already half of it being conquered by the demons. The monster activity by then dropping to almost 0 this also helping the demons to lull the gods and their children into a state relaxation where they could then take over and rule over the world once again in darkness before man was given fire and the demons were burned at the stake.

"Pride is influencing your spy at the moment Lust. She's in heat and so needs a good fucking. He's gone and sent a few thoughts to her and will be coming back to Ninth Circle soon. He says we should launch the first attack at midnight." Wrath said his eyes twitching and horns glowing crimson red. Unlike the other two Wrath was born from Pride after mankind had fallen into anarchy for the first time. Much younger than the remaining sins he was much more unstable but he had power unlike the others. Conflict at the time had dropped and so had the best kind of wrath. One that spilt blood. And so he was looking forward to the war that was about to occur. For the first time in centuries blood would flow like rivers again and the land would be covered in the dust of the bones of dead men and women. This marking the age of the demons and so darkness would reign again and there would be nothing even Chaos or Order could do about it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Percy slammed his fist against the table snapping it in half before his fist contacted the floor also creating a crater there the food spilling into the hole as his eyes blazed with fire. He knew that there was something unnatural about the way Ahmed had been scratching his head. If he was correct then the other prisoners had the exact same metal plating in their head with the drug inside meaning that he would be able to analyse it. It was only a matter of time before their employer decided that she didn't need them anymore either. They must of also had some sort of communication device to contact their employer that their friend was going to talk. Percy slammed the interrogation room door open and walked to each of the cells looking over each prisoner inside before coming to the first cell he had looked into when he entered the prison. Strangely the man was curled up sleeping on the floor huddled around something... Percy opened the cell and kicked the mans back causing the fake sleeper to arch his back in pain and cry out in pain. Percy pulled the man to his feet by the collar of his shirt. The tiny glass prism falling to the floor. Percy brought the man up even further into the air and shook him hearing the jingle of coins somewhere on him with his werewolf senses. The man seemed to be smiling as Percy glared daggers at him through his hood.

The man was around 32 with closely shaved black hair with strands of grey decorating his temples. He had a long wispy beard that came down to his chest and seemed to flick upwards a little at the end. Percy ripped the mans shirt open with his now lupine claws instead of fingers, Percy having changed as he lifted the man off the ground. "TELL ME WHO IS YOUR EMPLOYER!" Percy roared his hood falling back as his skull caught fire in his rage.

"Carlos will never tell you." The man said referencing himself. Obviously this man was of Mexican origin and had a feeling of a mafia bodyguard about him. The man flinched as Percy's face was brought uncomfortably close to his, his fire almost burning his nose. The man could see the blue runes now lining Percy's skull and seemed to be hypnotised by them.

"I SAID WHO IS YOUR EMPLOYER!" Percy screamed at him.

"I will never tell you." Carlos said before his eyes rolled back in his head. His body copying the same response Ahmed had previously done. But instead this time Percy left his body be letting him suffer after causing the death of a young boy.

A couple minutes later Carlos' body stopped spasming and Percy managed to finally be able to take a look at the device. He didn't want to ruin Ahmed's body as he was at least cooperating but Carlos had seriously pissed him off. Percy would have to kill one of the prisoners to get the drug and investigate it without having their employer know what he was doing. He could try to cross reference regular brain fluids with unnatural substances that had infected their cerebral cows but he didn't have the time for that and e didn't want to have to deal with two problems for this war. One enemy was enough and fighting on two fronts was hard enough, although he was sure of his ability he was more concerned about the rest of the campers and Andromeda and Zoe... Now was not the time to be thinking about that. Percy pulled out a scalpel from inside his vast unlimited storage system inside his cloak and cut Carlos' scalp open. Strangely no blood seemed to be oozing out, instead there was a purple too that was causing the scalp to stick to the bone. He quickly took note of this before ripping out the fleshy excess.

Underneath the skin Percy found the skull tainted with the purple substance and it seemed to be corroding the calcium molecules. He took out a pair of tweezers and pried a few shards of the brittle bone out and stored it in a jar. Percy put on a pair of thick rubber gloves, a mask and a light blue apron before ripping out the back of the mans skull. Underneath the bone he found he brain... or the remainder of the brain. There was a large crater where the back of his brain should have been where memory was stored but instead there was a black sludge and the smell of dried up blood. Obviously the drug reacted with some sort of fluid the mind to create an acidic substance which ate away at organic matter. Percy took note of this as well and narrowed the substances to the few he knew of that could do something like this. It was still quite a large variety and he wasn't sure where the markets for these substances would be sold or how they got their hands on it but he would investigate that later. Percy produced more instruments and took samples of everything.

Andromeda and Zoe burst trough the doors their eyes wide with fear that something bad had happened when they saw Percy sitting on the floor with multiple jars of the samples scattered around him. It looked to them like he was performing a full autopsy. Percy quickly noting that Zoe had come into the room dispelled his gloves before flicking his hood back on. Zoe managed to catch a glimpse of a mop of untameable raven black hair before it was covered by the black fabric.

"What was that gunshot?" Andromeda asked worried about the two corpses in the room and broken furniture not to mention the scared looks on the remainder of the prisoners in their cells backed away as far as possible from Percy.

"A boy was in misery and so I shot him, his friend here had the same condition but I let him suffer cause he wasn't cooperating. Their employer doesn't want us to know about her little escapades so she's decided to tie up two loose ends. It's only a matter of time before the others die and so I need to decide which one to kill in order to find out who tried to rape and or kill you." Percy said taking off his apron then mask making them vanish into the air and into his automated safe room where tiny golems he enchanted took care of his equipments needs. The room itself was inside his unlimited storage after Percy got tired of maintaining his own equipment. He still did the especially strenuous stuff by himself but the golems helped to shorten that list, he was immortal but he didn't want to be wasting more of his life cleaning equipment he may never use if he died in a fight.

"So it was a...girl that tried to rape us?" Zoe asked slightly confused.

"Technically no. I assume she sent her men to rape you then in your weakened state she'd feed you a kind of drug that made you obedient or subservient to her or something along those lines. Basically she wanted to turn you into her play things. I can only assume that she doesn't take very good care of her toys as she's always replacing them. I'd say a girl could last around 3 weeks before she dies from a drug overdose, suicide or mental trauma or comatose." Percy said dragging the two bodies outside.

"That's terrible!" Andromeda said gasping slightly.

"What else is new?" Percy asked as he dropped the two onto a wagon where they'd be carried off to the laboratories run by the demigods for further examination. Percy already had his data he just needed the doctors to confirm his suspicions.

"How can you be so calm about this!?" Andromeda asked Zoe trailing behind her.

"Well A, we have a war against demons and B, you trained me and I work best under pressure." Percy said sending the cart to the hospital before heading to the big house to tell Chiron about his new discovery.

"Andromeda's got a point. From what I can see we have an acidic drug that eats people's brains. This seemed just a little bit more important than the demons at the moment. What if they take control of this and plant it in everything we eat?" Zoe asked backing up her new friend.

"Well we won't have any brains for them to melt if they eat our brains first. Plus the substances I'm thinking of are hard to come by and are even harder to make." Percy said turning around and crossing his arms over his chest. His hood blocking his face as the two girls scowled at him. "If you'll excuse me I need to contact Artemis about this and let the council know as almighty Zeus will have my ass if I don't tell him everything that happens every nano second."

"Listen, Wolfsbane I can help you. You haven't exactly been on earth for the past few centuries or have been monitoring it have you?" Zoe asked grabbing his arm before he could run off.

"Yes so?" Percy asked feeling chills run up his spine at her touch. Keeping his calm and uncaring facade up he turned his head slightly to listen to her.

"I've been monitoring everything that's been going on here for the past few years and I'm sure that I can help you with your investigation. We both have troops to lead but we're solving this at some point in time whether you'll let me come along willingly or not." Zoe said furrowing her eyebrows and crossing her arms. Percy shook his head stopping his train of thought drifting too far to the past.

"Fine, but I really need to contact Artemis about this. I don't trust the demigods to watch them and I'm sure she can make at least one of them sing like a canary." Percy said as the two girls looked at each other scathingly. They seemed to have a telepathic conversation before finally agreeing upon something.

"Fine but when you go investigating you're taking both me and Zoe align with you. You know you're not as good as a negotiator as I am. Anyway you're wolf face and reputation may make everyone that meets you shit their pants so no arguments we're coming with you." Andromeda said mimicking Zoe crossing her arms over her chest.

"No more than an hour together and already ganging up on me?" Percy asked knowing he couldn't work his way out of this one.

"Deal?" Zoe asked raising an eyebrow.

"Fine but I have a feeling that I'd better tell Artemis now or somethings going to happen later tonight that I'm not going to like." Percy said running off not wanting to explain his instinctual hunches. Finally Zoe's words seemed to set in and he stopped in his tracks. _'I have troops to command?' _He thought paling a little not that anyone could see the infamous Lord Wolfsbane under his mysterious cowl and hood.

**Sorry for the long wait people but I've been busy. Home works been piling up and IGCSE coursework is finally settling in and I've found I need more time to be revising stuff or I'm going to drown in my own idiocy. Well we've almost reached 300 followers and all of my future planning for the next three chapters may have just been crammed into one giant document. Warning it may take me longer than usual to write that considering it could be by far the longest chapter ever on so bear with me. There's been a few hints and stuff in motion being pushed out for the future in this chapter and I'm hoping that you guys and gals out there review the crap of this story to see if I can plot twist this story even more so. If a suggestion is good enough I'll put it in and give credit to you. I'd just like to say thank you to all of you who've stuck with this story so far I know it's been one hell f a ride with me not posting often and my crawly writing style but I'm hoping that this story can make it up there with the greats. Also of those of you who watch Flamerstrike's stream of Anduin previously Rhun, or Snipersarges streams yes I am the Declan of the server or something idk. Anyway this authors note is probably dragging on so I'll catch you DoomTroopers on the flip side. Remember to review favourite and follow this story or me cause I'll be counting reviews as well for the 300 of something for the 15000 chapter although it may just be something else on request or votes by everyone. Until then I'll be writing the next chapter slaving away at my iPad balancing my life issues and the empty loneliness I feel in my heart, cya next chapter!**


	18. 15K CHAPTER WOOO PART I

**17: 15,000+ WORD CHAPTER WOOO, CONTENTS INSIDE **

**OP Lawyers, Lust's Lust, Advance Force, Good Samaritan And Call Me?**

**Part I**

**Twas the night before Christmas and all was not well, DoomSkullTheBane had not updated in a while. So he sat down with his iPad and began typing, 15,000 words for his beloved readers as he didn't have wifi to do anything else. And was a merry Christmas for everyone who read this as it took up an hour of their life. I know that didn't really rhyme and I didn't intend for it to but whatever. Unusual for me to leave an A/N at the beginning but I decided might as well. The lemon in this chapter is rather unusual and a bit disturbing. By the way there's a lemon sort of. Hopefully it's not overly weird or creepy and you don't just drop this story. Try to consider that more of a teaser for what I can do maybe? Maybe it'll draw in those readers who enjoy a bit more open intimacy. I couldn't fit 15K words onto one document so I've split it on popular suggestion so thanks for that. Anyways hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'll talk more after you've read it. Technically write you all a message.**

**(BE FOREWARNED THAT THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MUCH MORE GRAPHIC AND INTIMATE CONTENT THAT YOUNGER VIEWERS SHOLD BE AWARE OF AND KNOW HOW TO MANAGE BEFORE READING, VIEWER DISCRETION ADVISED. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. THERE IS A WARNING BEFORE EACH PART) **

"Hello? Lady Artemis I wish to speak wth you." Percy said standing in the middle of the forest. He knew that Artemis would answer if he tried contacting her within the woods, it was her domain after all.

"_Yes Wolfsbane?_" Artemis telepathically sent her message to Percy.

"I wish to report some things that you may find interesting." Percy said gazing around the forest looking for any signs of Artemis.

She stepped out from a rather large oak tree in her regular hunter attire but had taken the appearance of a 20-22 year old Artemis in order to stay much more formal as she was still cautious around Percy who to her was known as Lord Wolfsbane, champion of the Primordials and apparently demon slayer. "I'm here Perseus what is it you wish to discuss.?" Artemis asked stepping forward. Now that Percy and her were alone he started to focus on her face from beneath his hood. Her slim form was not understated in the legends and previous times he had seen her as he helped her carry the sky. Her breasts could have been a medium B or a small C and he could see why she was the bane of many men. He restrained his thoughts quickly before he could think of anything that could lead to him being castrated as a jack rabbit.

She had auburn hair as he recalled but the closer he looked with his werewolf eyes and ADHD brain he noticed she had small freckles spread across her cheeks and an almost non-visible ring of red along her irises. Her eyes were the colour of hazelnut and seemed to represent the different kinds of bark in the forest. He could see how her mothers beauty had been passed down and saw how Zeus must have fallen for Leto and instantly registered within his brain 'must bang her'. However there was also a wild glint normally seen in animals when they were cornered. From this Percy could depict that she was still nervous about coming near him and had many questions about who he was.

Eventually everyone would come to know his true identity, it was only a matter of time before a stray arrow or an overly curiously lucky camper snagged his hood and ripped it off in the middle of the battle by chance. He had to concentrate his magical energies on other things besides his hood and as far as he knew there were no enchantments or ones he could make up to keep his hood up. He tried to put a rune of disguise and masking on his hood but ended up changing his face from beneath his hood. He removed that and replaced it with a seal of darkness within the hood to compensate so people wouldn't be able to see him. So from there he decide he would dedicate some energies to perform what he would like the hood to do as it was mentally linked. Even if it only took a sliver of his energy that could be a minor shield which saved countless lives from an explosion blast or worse.

For a moment he seemed to hesitate caught up in her beauty and tried to dismiss the thoughts swirling in his head. He had been having thoughts like this about his old friends and people from his past life before Tartarus and didn't know if it was Aphrodite messing with his emotions or the real deal. He would have to talk with her about it sometime. He regained his wits before he started looking stupid in front of Artemis. "...sorry...Lady Artemis, got distracted there for a second." Percy said shaking his head which seemed ridiculous with his hood on. Artemis thought she caught a glimpse of Raven black hair that she thought she knew but dismissed the thought knowing that only people who Lord Wolfsbane allowed to see into his hood could actually see inside.

"It's fine now what's this thing you called me about.?" Artemis asked gaining intrigued as Percy seemed to gain a serious and solemn aura around him.

"Did you know that there's been murder and rape right behind your back right here in camp?" Percy asked genuinely intrigued whether Artemis knew about this. After all she was the God of chastity and maiden hood, not to mention virginity so she should have noticed the weird energy given off when she visited the camps given the fact that the perpetrators did their dirty work while she was there.

"I did not. Although I have been feeling cries of help from somewhere deep within the forest but I only assumed it was some unfortunate animal who was injured. I simply cannot help every cry of help I hear and my hunters have other business to attend to rather than patrolling for a simple rape and murder criminal." She said slightly miffed he was being so assumptive thinking she had the power to basically guard the camp whenever she had the free time to. But wasn't that a compliment that he was thinking she had that much power?

"Well I'm sorry if I offended you but this isn't just some small murder and rape. Apparently there's some kind of underground Roman operation linked with the demons about this. If we don't crack this then they could be sending spies or in the midst of battle they could turn on us and it would be the end of our pantheon." Percy said looking at Artemis's face as her head jerked up at the mention demons. Originally she had been tasked with hunting them down in the early stages of Greece's progression. She was one of the best people to give first hand just how dangerous demons could be and how they could make nearly any minor immortal fade if they were roaming in packs. She was probably just as worried as Percy at the survival rates of the Greek pantheon and just as determined to stop the menace before it grew to uncontrollable proportions where it would be impossible to beat them.

"We must contact Olympus at once to discuss this! We cannot have demigods tuning on their brethren in the middle of this war. The demons are, admittedly, cunning but a plan like this would have taken a source of great intelligence or an ancient mind to be able to penetrate so far into our defences and forces even if we were unsuspecting of them." Artemis said clearly flustered that the demons had already gotten into their forces.

"That's the thing. This wasn't just some slipshod last minute plan. They've been plotting this for who knows how long since the fall of their empire and the darkness. They've been waiting and watching from the shadows observing you Olympians and how you work. I wouldn't be surprised if some of the new and confusing suggestions put forward by some members of the council were influenced by demons whispering in their ears to gain an advantage in this war. Not to mention that if anyone went against these laws almighty hot-head Zeus would smite them as he considers that treason and is paranoid as anything." Percy said drawing upon his sources of knowledge and power of deduction, he didn't have to say what else his vocal thoughts lead to.

Zeus, being the arrogant and paranoid person he was, would issue commands that would best suit the orders given by him and take advantage of the idea that anyone who disagreed or thought it was not a good idea would be considered a traitor and so that would inevitably lead to their demise as he was to prideful to admit what he was doing was wrong. Percy cursed himself for dropping his facade and showing just how smart he really was. Artemis just stared at him in open awe as his display of knowledge and thinking skill could probably match Athena's.

"That was some first hand intelligence and ideology. Are you sure you aren't working for the demons?" Artemis asked jokingly. Percy had to admit that he wasn't prepared for that kind of reaction, Artemis wasn't known for her jokes and she certainly wasn't friendly around males she had just recently got acquainted with.

"That was... unexpected lady Artemis I did not expect you to make a joke, especially around a male such as myself." Percy said seemingly taken aback by her bemused expression.

"Well the earth and its culture has changed greatly, so is it not respectable that I should also change to suit that. This world is adapt or die is it not?" Artemis asked her face growing stoic and emotionless once more.

"That is true Lady Artemis." Percy said growing silent. He would have to ask Zoe to fill him in on the changes of gods personalities and basically a history of the world if he had time. He couldn't deal with having these unexpected surprises. It gave him a confusing view of the gods and their family compared to the old ones he used to know. Was it because he left that it seemed everyone seemed to be changed for the better?

He left that thought unanswered as he noticed the concerned look on Artemis's face as he grew silent. She waved a hand in front of his face and he decided that he'd stop going into his own personal musings while in the middle of a conversation lest they think he wasn't listening or didn't care which would insult them and so would not be good for his health in some cases. "I will call an Olympian council to discuss this matter. Although Zeus will not be happy that I've done so unless you have solid evidence for your claim, I suggest you prepare your case, for my sake at least. I will contact you within the hour to let you know when the meeting will be. I see you have a lot on your mind and so I will take my leave and leave you to your thoughts. I'm depending on you to not make a fool of yourself in front of the council again as the meeting would be called upon my behalf." Artemis said giving him a critical stare.

"Of course lady Artemis, I would never try to humiliate any of the Olympians unless justified." Percy said bowing his head in a sign of farewell.

"I appreciate that Wolfsbane. There's something about you that's different from other males. We will have to talk some time. Maybe after this problem has been resolved we can go on a hunt together, I'm eager to test just what level your weapons skills are like." Artemis said with a small smile.

"Has the man hater Artemis just asked me out on a date?" Percy asked bemused at her antics as her face suddenly grew enraged. She let out a feral growl taking a step forward with her hunting knife she conjured in her hand. "Woah, I'm just joking lady Artemis. I see you haven't lost your personality entirely." Percy said while backing up slightly, his smile evident in his voice.

"Don't push me boy. I've yet to make a clear judgement of you. You make me curious as how someone that could have been trained by the Primordials completed their training in a day." Artemis said crossing her arms.

"That's a matter to discuss during the hunt you courteously invited me on after this issue is over, I will be looking forward to it." Percy said smiling inside his hood.

"Farewell Lord Wolfsbane, have your case prepared within the hour. I'm counting on you"." Artemis said disappearing behind a tree probably going to call the meeting. Percy stood there for a few seconds replaying their conversation over and over in his head before kicking himself mentally for joking around with the mother of man-haters. Even if he was partially immortal and couldn't be harmed with an ordinary blade, it'd still hurt like hell to be castrated slowly while stuck in a bear trap. What was going on with his emotions? Why was he acting like this? It didn't make any sense and only confirmed the thoughts that he'd have to go and have a few words with a certain goddess of love and lust. Even so his brain felt like it had just been through the washing machine and felt extremely fuzzy after talking to Artemis. There was something about her that gave him the feelings the others gave him. He'd have to try and work that out sooner or later

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Percy stood waiting by the big house standing in front of the porch. Artemis had told him she had already contacted her father and that there was to be a meeting about this issue within 20 minutes, the gods had many other things to do besides attend council meetings as it was almost demigod D-Day with the demons about to launch their attack at any time everyone was on edge and anyone who could be spared was out patrolling. "Lord Wolfsbane, I'm here to escort you to Olympus for the council meeting." A young looking Artemis called out. She was in her 12 year old form Percy had known when he had rescued her from under the sky.

"I wasn't expecting you so soon Lady Artemis." Percy said slightly flustered she had appeared so quickly. I'm all honesty he was still trying to organise his case and his usual last minute plan was starting to fall apart as usual but he had always come through so why was now any different? Was it because he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Artemis? No, he had to push those thoughts from his head, now was a critical moment where he could make gods useful for once and actually solve this case or he could end up floundering and losing even more respect. He had admittedly done the stupid thing and tried to humiliate Zeus in front of the council trying to garner their respect or at least a laugh but ended up being shit down by the 'almighty' Zeus, his plan had failed to humiliate and try to gain some sort of verbal vengeance against the King of the gods but he had more pressing matters to attend to and could handle his personal life later on, after he had sorted through this mess.

"Zeus was very... interested shall we say to hear about this case you've brought up." Artemis called as she walked over.

"Well it is a serious matter although I don't think that's the reason why he's so interested in this case." Percy replied stepping off the porch approaching Artemis.

"Agreed. Now shall we go?" Artemis asked holding her arm out in a classical way of escorting a girl to a dance.

"You treat me like I'm your partner for a ball Artemis. Please I can flash myself, save your energy for when the demons attack. I can feel as though it will be soon and when we least expect it so we will need every able fighter we have." Percy said as Artemis blushed lightly at the comment also suddenly realising how close she had gotten to Percy While they were talking, meaning to flash them when all she had to do was touch him when they teleported.

"I guess I'll see you at the meeting Wolfsbane." Artemis said as she stepped away from Percy. She had gotten uncomfortably close to him by accident as she wasn't paying attention to where she was going when they were talking and so backed away with a stoic face before flashing herself to Olympus. Zeus had called for a major meeting meaning that all gods that could be present had a compulsory invitation to come. She had to be present before the meeting started in order to do formal introductory rites before the case would be presented to the council and a verdict would be decided.

Percy himself had started blushing as Artemis approached him but dared not to say a word for fear of her screaming at him and chopping bits off of him. Percy focused on Olympus before flashing himself there. He had only been to the outside of the council doors and so he didn't get to have a proper look at the brand new work that had been done to try and renovate Olympus and make it seem gene more godly than it already was. '_No doubt some of this is Annabeth's work. She's probably some minor God of architecture or wisdom by now seeing as how she's been turned immortal and still roams camp half blood.'_ Percy thought to himself. He stopped that train of thought before his mind was overloaded with bad memories and cursed moments spent with the cheating daughter of Athena. He had previously tried to distance himself from his old friends and family but sooner or later he'd have to face them whether they knew it was him or not.

Percy decided to gaze around at the brand new Olympus instead, having flashed to the gates knowing that there would be a formal ceremony of some sort Zeus would have insisted on knowing the King of the gods. There were still the classic marble columns with traditional tiled roofs and nature scattered around. But now the Romans had seemed to have visited and included their own influence among the White, Gold and Silver buildings known as Olympus. There were Roman baths and cobbled paths in some places instead of granite slabs. The stucco walls and red tiled roofs seemed to have infected the eastern part of Olympus giving it a nice contrast compared to the glimmering buildings of the western parts of Olympus.

Although what really stuck out were the brand new skyscrapers that towered over some of the small looking buildings. The skyscrapers were far and few but wherever they stood they stood out. Among traditional cultures the modern integration was an amazing sight to behold, looking at the progress man and the mythological world had made together hand in hand as demigods brought the two worlds together was a sight to behold. Percy felt a longing deep inside himself where the old him still lay and was the very centre of his being. There was something missing inside him telling him that he should have been here to see this happen himself instead of now, and to be the one to help hold point for the frontiers of the future of the demigods, knowing the boundaries both worlds had when they were separated so long ago before uniting them into a better future. That just helped to steel his resolve that the gods had taken that away from him and gave him all the more motive to help and rectify what had been done to him.

Percy looked around for a clock and found several telling him the times in different time zones around the world, all glimmering and encrusted with pieces of Quartz and gold. He finally found one that read Olympus time and realised that the gods would probably be waiting for him by now, also judging from the slowly darkening skies Zeus was starting to lose his thunder. Percy scolded himself for making such a shocking pun. He finally stopped himself before he told anyone in the council another Zeus pun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**{[\\\\(WARNING THIS SECTION HAS INCREDIBLY GRAPHIC DESCRIPTION VIEWER DISCRETION ADVISED )/]}**

Percy burst in through the council doors and calmly walked up to the council where it was set up to resemble a courtroom. He had changed his apparel on the way here, not that he was in any rush. His armour had turned from its usual sleek metallic self, to a much softer and stylish black suit. The suit had silver lining with midnight purple and black lapels. It radiated darkness and it almost seemed void like. Even Hades seemed impressed by just how dark the suit was. As ever Percy's hood was present, he had to do a complicated thread stitch binding that caused him immense pain to sew and incorporate into his armour thinking ahead of when he would be required after a battle to go into a suit... Ok he just wanted to make his armour cooler than it already was.

"Zeus I'm ready to present my case." Percy said walking up to the table he would most probably be sitting at for the next three hours or so arguing with thunder head about what to do about the drug and rape scenario.

"Very good, it's so very nice to see you again Lord Wolfsbane." Zeus said forcing a smile, Hera elbowing him in the ribs as he tried harder but failed miserably.

"Let's just get this over with Zeus. I don't want to be here any longer than I have to be. I've got demons to kill and each second means another one coming out from the birthing pits and possibly becoming stronger than the average militia, that demon then advances to develop its skills within the next three days before it is an unstoppable killing machine, whether that being a berserker or Mage, demigod lives will be lost either way." Percy said to the shock of some minor immortals who most likely hadn't seen any actual war or demons for that matter.

"Er..yes. Present your case and evidence. The court will judge the seriousness and priority of this case." Zeus said gesturing to the entire council present. All eyes focused on Percy as he took a nervous gulp from the inside of his hood. He had trained for many things but playing a spin off of politics in front of the entire council of gods had not been one of them.

"There has been evidence of rape, murder and torture of both mental and physical states of demigods, as from what I can judge, the past couple of years, possibly the past century." Percy said pulling a foldout slide display along with a small projector which he stuck a small pen drive into. One of the gods decided that it would be better for the entire council to see and so put a camera along with a giant screen behind Percy so as to help his presentation and could also maintain everyone focus. Percy tapped a few buttons and a miniature slideshow began which then displayed on the bigger screen.

"In camp half blood there is a clearing filed with sex toys, chains, weaponry and other restraints which all lead to the ideal that people have been physically abused in here. Now when I say people I mean mainly women, although I've investigated and there have also been signs of male bodies buried in the clearing. Although they could have been the captors murdered by their victims." Percy said pointing to a photo of several bodies having been dug up and displayed on the ground. He also pointed to several strange looking instruments, metal and leather restraints, chains and ropes which were all stained with blood and several other unrecognisable substances. He had drawn a laser pointer from inside his pocket which was actually Anaklusmous with the added function as a laser pen.

"Now what we see here," Percy said switching to the next slide, "is a most recent victim that has been mutilated and buried. The source of death would be a cut to the neck although the signs of death shown seem to be earlier than the 'other' signs on the body if you get my drift." The girls face was almost unrecognisable as human with swelled up bruises and cuts all over her face making her seem like a monster. At this point some of the female goddesses were looking pale and some were even shaking. A few male gods were looking a bit sick and one had a bucket in his lap with a giddy look on his face. Percy glanced to where Artemis was seated and could see her gritted teeth and clenched hands on her throne. Her knuckles were almost bone white and Percy thought that of she clenched her hands any th other she would break her tendons and hands. Her face was solemn but her eyes betrayed her having more than just a calm expression. They were working with a mix of self disappointment, regret, anger, sadness and several other emotions Percy couldn't analyse before he had to move on in his slide show. A few gods threw a few dirty glances at Aphrodite but it seemed as though she didn't notice them as her attention was focused on the slideshow in from of them as Percy changed the slide.

On the next slide was the same girl but her outer most clothes were discarded. There were whip marks on her back and long gashes made by what looked like metal poles and knives. Part of her hair and scalp had been ripped off, not to mention multiple gashes and bruises on her lower back, thighs and buttocks. A lot of the gods had cried out in shock as soon the image had been flashed up. The one God with the bucket was soon joined by many other who soon began utilising the tool as if it were a lifeline. Even Ares and Apollo, both who were known for sometimes being incredibly brutal with woman, looked queasy at the sight of such a gruesome fate. "I believe that I don't have to show you what's under her undergarments and for the sake of many people here I have taken the liberty of not going there anyway." Percy said calming his own raging stomach, there were many things mankind had done but this was among his top ten the worst things anyone could do to another person.

He changed the slide and the gods were glad to see it was a powdery substance having been dissolved in what seemed to be some kind of liquid. "Wait, why are you showing us popping candy in coconut water?" A young female immortal asked.

"That is no popping candy and coconut water. That is in fact a potent drug which had been implanted in a device in someone's head which had released the drug in his head or mainly his brain where it corroded the cerebral flesh and killed him while he was frothing at the mouth and went insane in his last few moments of agonising life." The gods with buckets lost it at that point and a short intermission had to be taken.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Percy smoothed his hair back underneath his hood, not that any of the gods could see him do it. He leaned back against the wall and contemplated whether he should continue giving them these gory pictures until everyone lost their stomachs. Artemis approached him from the entrance of the courtroom and she had a very solemn face.

"I didn't know this was so serious." She said getting straight to the point. Percy's eyebrows raising underneath his hood.

"Well every prayer is a fairly serious thing to consider as people are practically asking for you to give them strength at random intervals. I can see how you ignored some of those." Percy said turning his head ever so slightly.

"Well that makes me feel so much better..." Artemis said with an even more depressed look on her face.

"Don't worry about it, it's not entirely your fault, after all we all have our limits to how much we can help people and whether they're actually grateful for that help and not that they use you for your benefits before throwing you away into the trash." Percy said bitterly remembering the old times. He shook his head clearing his mind. Now was not the time to get sidetracked when he had a case to press.

"Since when were you the cynical type? Well anyway that does ,are me fell better some what. Thank you." Artemis said giving him a grateful smile.

"Just remember that you should always try and get a vague idea of how desperate or how pleading the tone of the prayer sounds like then you can sort them out priority wise." Percy said staring around the room.

"That's good advice, even if you aren't a God, I'll try and keep that in mind next time." Artemis said as Percy's eyes landed on Zeus. The King of the gods wasn't looking too well as his face had a green hue to it and it looked like he was fall over.

"Your father doesn't seem to look very well after I showed him those photos. After all the war and carnage he's seen you'd think he wouldn't be phased by this kind of stuff especially since he does this kind of thing all the time, doesn't he?" Percy asked watching Zeus as he sat down in a nearby chair.

"Admittedly yes, my father doesn't have the best reputation as faithful and he can be brutal sometimes. Although he's not that bad, ever since a couple eons ago when someone was banished or something he started to improve his behaviour after seriously reconsidering many of his previous decisions. I guess that banishing was probably the best thing that could've happened to him," Artemis said nonchalantly not realising the significance of those words to the person standing right next to her.

"I think that we'd better get back inside and continue the case..." Percy said getting off the wall and entering back into the courtroom as the other gods walked back into yet another terribly scarring moment. Artemis didn't know what she had said wrong but this made her all the more interested in what was his backstory. She didn't even get to ask him what was his problem with her father. She'd have to bring it up in their next conversation if she didn't strike a nerve again although she'd have to endure another long guilt trip as he showed pictures of her failure to protect maidens and their rights. She'd have to bring this up with Chiron too and also ask why the patrols hadn't found this before Percy or anyone else did. After all everyone had a part to play and like Lord Wolfsbane said it wasn't her fault, or at least not entirely

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After their second short break after some more gruesome pictures and Percy finally getting his point across that this was no laughing matter and caused Ares to vomit. Percy cracked his knuckles and once again and went back into the improvised court room. The rest of the council who were vomiting previously had managed to hold it down, at least for the moment. Percy brought up the correct slides as the rest of the straggling gods came back into the room. Some had slightly green tinges to their faces or it was just that their domain influenced their skin tone. "Ok then, now that everyone's back in here and not vomiting shall I continue?" Percy asked pulling out Anaklusmous and activating the laser point. He flicked the slideshow and flashed to a less gruesome picture. A display of the machine that released the drug in Ahmed's head flashed on to the large screen and Percy's slide longer time it took to get through this case meant more time for the demons to be preparing for their next move or kill off the rest of the people held in the cells. Whoever was holding these people under their control sure liked playing games or had a pretty twisted sense of humour as they hadn't killed all of the people yet and Percy knew it was only a matter of time before, as he interrogated them one by one and tried to get information out of them, they'd be picked off and he'd be in the dark for this case.

"That's a fairly interesting machine. It looks like an old design of a powder dispenser I built a few years ago except minimised and stripped down to the bare minimum." Hephaestus said scratching his scraggly beard. He certainly hadn't gotten any prettier since Percy had last seen him as Percy looked at there the source of the voice came from.

"I thought you might have known something about this. Could you look into this and try and track who had designs or who could have adapted the original technology to create this product Lord Hephaestus?" Percy asked.

"Of course. I'll contact you through Iris messaging once I have something." Hephaestus replied as he started fiddling with bits of machinery in his hands.

"Now from what I've gathered these attackers are from a Roman origin or have a Roman backer who is supplying and quite possibly mentally torturing people in order to do his or her will." Percy said changing the slide and showing the purple capes and imperial gold weapons. A few gods flickered in between their Roman aspects and their Greek aspects before settling back on their Greek aspects. "Later today I've decided that I'm going to follow this lead and try to find the next piece of this twisted puzzle." Percy said ending his slide show. "If I find any more information I will keep you posted."

"Very well I declare this court meeting concluded for today. We will be expecting a regular update on this case." Zeus said getting up from the judges seat and flashed out.

Percy started packing up his equipment and the gods began filing out of the courtroom seeing their lunch for the second time that day. A few still looked a bit giddy as they passed by Percy. Suddenly Percy's void phone, which he had made for himself and Andromeda to contact each other, rang. The phone was an adaptation of the star panel Ouranos had in his domain which allowed for easy communication or watching the latest episode of Game of Thrones or Arrow. It was hard to believe they still had the episodes in storage after so many eons.

"Lord Wolfsbane, we have a serious problem and not the fun kind." Andromeda said without an ounce of humour in her voice. Percy instantly knew this was serious and warped his stuff into his void locker before running out of the improvised courtroom flashing to Camp Half-Blood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**\\{[\WARNING INTIMATE CONTENT VIEWER DISCRETION ADVISED YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED/]}/**

Lust was extremely bored. There was no mother simpler way to put it, she was bored out of her mind. She hadn't had a good fuck or gave a fucking to anyone recently and she was starting to feel the stress and pressure of her domain screaming at her to do something. Pride was reorganising his spies and trying to get more intelligence on the demigods and where their forces would be moved to or where they could be stationed although the advanced force would be launched within the next hour. It was the dead of night and she hoped that something would happen. She was still waiting for the 'Go To', to launch the first attack. She knew her comrades were also just itching for some sort of action. Wrath came out of the brush after finally bringing that last legions through the gates they had set up just a few miles from the camp. Before Prides' spy died he had done exactly as instructed and the demons knew how to break the barrier of the camp to invade and finally feast on demigod flesh after years of waiting in the shadows.

"The ravagers have just come through. The attack should begin as soon as they've been whipped into a frenzy." Wrath said cracking his knuckles and horns glowing Crimson, redder than normal as they were on the brink of their first attack and the domain of his birth. They would be ushering a new age unto the world and would soon reclaim what Chaos had stolen from them eons upon eons ago, except this time Chaos wasn't here to save the poor Greeks and Romans.

"Now that's all very good but what are we going to do for all that time while waiting?" Lust asked swaying her hips and approaching Wrath. Her outer clothes disappearing to reveal pale and smooth skin underneath, slightly scaled in places. "What..are..we..going to do?" Lust said as she took a step as she said each word. Eventually she was uncomfortably close to wrath and she knew he hadn't had a good fucking since he 'accidentally' over brutalised one of the demon wenches in the third circle. It was her domain so she knew exactly what happened and who entered.

"That would be a problem wouldn't it?" Wrath said, his armour and rags he considered clothes disappearing into his black magic storage unit. Lust pouted her lips as she reached a hand down and began sliding her ragged panties down revealing her sopping wet pussy.

"Maybe we can fix that problem?" She said tracing a clawed finger up Wraths chest up to his face where she suddenly grabbed his neck and straddled him tackling them both onto the ground. Both their clothes disappeared as they tumbled in the grass before coming to a stop with Lust on top as she crawled ever so slowly towards Wrath's semi hard penis. He gave a small groan as her long snake like tongue wrapped around the pulsating organ and it began to grow in size. Lust knew that many demons had used corrupted black magic to try and modify their bodies to make them stronger or give them certain body parts, she herself invented that idea, but none had modified themselves more than Wrath to accommodate his domain and to fight off those who dared to challenge him. Eventually he had decided along the way to modify certain parts so as to enjoy himself more in his free time and Lust was finally seeing the actual consequence of so much change from the original biological state.

Although she wasn't complaining, it was much larger than she would be used to towering near 13"with a 1.5" girth, Wrath was grunting as her tongue started jerking him off. She slid across his body like a snake and engulfed the towering obelisk of a dick. Her mouth bobbing and her tongue swirling on the pulsating organ as it twitched in pleasure in her mouth. Her neck began to elongate to accommodate his girth and soon her neck was nearly twice as long as it had been. While that was happening Wrath began running his claws fingers against her now exposed clitoris and started to flick his serpentine tongue in and out of her love canal. This just made Lust even hornier and she began to hum deeply in her throat causing the demon to lose it. Her horns started to glow a dark purple as her influence began to hypnotise Wrath as he gave a feral growl and grabbed her hair and pulled her head onto his dick, her extended neck and mouth swallowing the entire thing as he ejaculated deep into her throat. He gave a sigh of relief and lay back as his penis began to shrink.

The one drawback of using black magic to adapt ones body was that it used up a large percentage of someone's energy and that after the user lost concentration or broke focus on the magic it reverted back to its original, although Wrath had runes burned onto his body to prevent his magics from stopping the supply to his main body and wings. His penis began to shrink at a rapid rate as he revelled in the twisted pleasure of Lust sucking his dick.

Lust rotated around and soon she came up for air with an audible pop and flick of her hair as small bits of cum leaked from her mouth but her long tongue lashed out and grabbed them. Her pussy was still wet and she had orgasmed on Wraths chest. Her neck began popping back into place and Wraths penis began to grow back to its amplified girth. She just grinned as the purple glow in Wraths eyes began to expand and soon took control over his body. He grabbed her by her hips and began thrusting into her. Her high pitched moans echoing in the darkness and some campers wondered if someone was having a fuck in the next door cabins.

She swivelled her body once again and began to ride him in reverse cowgirl with her whip in hand as she began to spin it over her head and a dark purple cowboy hat appeared above her head. Her eyes had a mad glint in them filled with, well...Lust and the primal desire to procreate. She lashed the whip and and a passing by demon got lashed in the chest, not knowing what had hit him or her. The demon unfortunately had no wings and could not have survived the fate that had befallen it as it sailed through the air, screaming in pain as purple flames began to engulf his or her body, burning it alive before it landed with a large thud some distance away. Lust's whip continued through the air slicing through trees and stones alike scattered through the forest before she recalled it so as to not alert the demigods before she had some real fun.

Wrath looked absolutely worn out as the purple glow faded from his eyes and he collapsed against the floor. Lust got up from his now shrunk penis and threw Wrath's clothes at his unconscious form before putting on her own lingerie she normally wore. "That wasn't entirely terrible. Although you really need to work on your stamina if you're going to be a better lover." Lust said to Wrath's knocked out body.

"Lust, where have you been. Pride's been meaning to... Oh not this again! You know how Pride feels when we have a vitally important mission to do and you end up shagging anything or anyone you can get your hands on. No less Wrath who is supposed to launch the attack and do his strategy stuff." Gluttony said as he clambered through the forest of burning trees and charred earth as Lust reattached her whip to her belt.

"Pride doesn't control me. I'm a primeval just like him. You shouldn't be sucking up to him either." Lust said as her hair began to grow shorter and darker changing her appearance. Her cheekbones seemed a bit more sunken but now her eyes had slight mascara rings and glitter around them and the edges. Her nose had also sharpened and risen up to try and change her style.

"Even so, he was the one to set up the murder of the Christ and orchestrate the overthrow of Chaos." Gluttony said pulling out random food from beneath his fat layers and black magic storage stuffing his face as he waited for Lusts reply as she finished her change, now she had slightly smaller breasts but now they looked perkier and her ass had grown fatter.

"Is that what Pride told you?" Lust asked walking out of the clearing as Wrath began to wake up after his hypnotism. Gluttony hesitated just a little before retorting back.

"...No... It is what I... heard...though. Anyway he said that we should launch the attack now because it's either now or never. Lord Astaroth was never really good at coming up with a plan that he wasn't going to follow anyway. We've been delayed long enough just by us talking and it'll be morning soon because I couldn't find you while you two were having a go." Gluttony said stopping the waves of food invading his body for just a moment to counter Lusts point and consider whether Pride was actually telling the truth.

"Oh whatever, let's just get this over with so I can have some new sex toys and supper! My patience is growing short and by the time the demons reach there it'll be early morning, the demigods will be disorientated and we'll take an easy victory," Lust said enthusiastically pulling a charred black Rams horn she took from a lesser demon long ago. Taking a large breath she blew into the hollow instrument. A cacophonous sound filled the air and it sounded like a wounded animal screaming for a quick death before the demons heard it and began their attack. Lust smiled as Wrath got up. "Did I miss the party?" Wrath asked no one in particular.

"Oh... The party is just getting started..." Lust said with a grin on her face as demons of all kinds raced to camp half blood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Andromeda woke from her peaceful sleep in the camp she and Percy had set up near the outskirts of the camp but had moved it nearer to the campfire as she didn't feel comfortable sleeping in the forest alone without a companion. She swore she heard a scream of some sort but it wasn't the bad kind. It was probably some campers having an annual fucking or something. She rolled out of her sleeping bag. She would have to talk to Percy about a more permanent residence some distance away from where the demigods would reproduce while they stayed here. She swore she heard a soft rumbling sound or some sort of noise coming from nearby but she dismissed it as she checked the time. It was almost morning so she got changed into her battle attire just in case. She was almost hoping that the demons would start their attack because it was so boring in camp. Percy's training and fortification of the camp and properly securing he area would only begin once he got back but so far from what she had seen it was decent enough to survive an attack now. With Percy of course. Without him it would be likely they wouldn't survive a minute. She sighed contemplating how she would tell him she loved him. How she needed him more than the camp and she hated to see him pained whenever he had to talk to someone he knew before Tartarus has brought them together as a team.

She closed her eyes and tried to imagine herself and Percy in a better situation. On the beach among the waves surfing or snorkelling. The two of them in their domain, a place of solitude and sanctuary for the both of them. Andromeda was brought out of her deep thought by the sound of a subtle screeching sound coming from the forest. It was a horn but this wasn't one of the camp horns. She had only heard this kind of sound before when Percy had mimicked the sound when the demons called to each other for significant events such as finding a place to camp or the beginning of a battle...

She scrambled to her feet with eyes wide like a mad man and fumbled around in her pocket for her void phone Percy had given her. She couldn't exactly say she wasn't ecstatic the day Percy had given her a phone as a birthday gift. She didn't know her original birthday since the demons had burned her birth certificate and any trace of her existence but she had decided to share Percy's birthday with him since she though it was the only day she really liked because it was Percy's birthday. The campers began to wake up and she saw a few of them look confusedly at her. She remembered to not call Percy: Percy, and switched to his fake name he had made for himself.

"Lord Wolfsbane, we have a serious problem and not the fun kind." Andromeda said into her void phone making her message sound as serious as possible. She heard Percy end the call and cram the device in his pocket. The demigods looked worried as dark clouds began to circle overhead and loud rumbling could be heard coming from the woods. Trees swayed back and forth as a tide of flesh poured through the forest to attack the demigods. The walls were only half done but would at least hold off the first wave until Percy could set up some kind of better defence himself. She just hoped that the camp was only being attacked on one side.


	19. 15K CHAPTER WOOO PART II

**17: 15,000+ WORD CHAPTER WOOO, CONTENTS INSIDE **

**OP Lawyers, Lust's Lust, Advance Force, Good Samaritan And Call Me?**

**Part II**

Percy flashed himself into camp and could already feel hundreds of clawed footsteps vibrating the ground underneath him with his super senses and power over the earth. He ran to the forest where the majority of campers were standing still in their pyjamas and instantly knew he'd have to take of this himself. It would be a good warm up for the war and he'd eliminate a fraction of the demons army no matter how small. He sent tendrils of energy travelling at light speed encasing the entire camp and only found the demons were attacking through the forest. He let out a sigh of relief that he wouldn't have to split himself to protect two places at once and wrapped himself in shadows speckled with swirling colours. He had his armour the Primordials had helped to adapt and forge for him on and quickly shadow travelled to the edge of the forest where the attack was about to begin. He could already feel the power flowing into his body from the armours storage units he had transferred energy into previously in the event he had been doing something previously and needed a quick energy boost, even though he was an all powerful immortal being supposedly rivalling chaos he still needed rest and a good sleep just like everyone else.

"GATHER YOUR WEAPONS THE DEMONS ARE COMING!" Percy screamed at the campers. His voice amplified from inside his hood by his controls. The demigods, after a few seconds, got over their initial shock and started to shout and run all around the camp gathering weapons and armour. The Hephaestus/Vulcan cabin and Athena/Minerva/Bellona Cabin, besides their protests about the unfinished wall, allowed the demigods to climb up and man their battle stations roughly given to them by their cabin leaders. Some still had pyjamas or boxers on with pieces of armour randomly scattered on their body. Even though the wall wasn't finished it still stood 12 feet tall and the demigods planned to build it another 6 feet higher; it surrounded the camps borders touched by forest and allowed for 30 feet of cleared space where archers could rain arrows down on the demons. Not to mention it was booby trapped so no nook or cranny was safe. Archers nocked arrows and drew back their bowstrings. The forest was eerily silent as the campers waited for something to happen.

The forest exploded in a flurry of red scales, claws, flesh and fangs. The first wave had been released and Percy knew it was only a matter of time before the second wave of much heavier armoured demons would come out. The archers released their arrows but most of them missed despite being immensely skilled. The first wave as described by Percy was faster than the eye could see but was meant to break their defences for the heavy infantry to finish them off. They were called ravagers. Extremely fast with small bodies and adapted body parts meant to traverse any terrain quickly. They had long black talons and small spines lining their hands, feet and back. Their heads had small stubs for horns and normally these were the imps freshly born from the birthing pits. A few had wings but they were much too small to use them. They were sent to the front because they were expendable and if they got through they had the chance to feast and grow into a much stronger and intelligent demon. Their face was just like any of the other demons, lips pulled back in an expression of hunger and long needle like teeth bared. Their tongues were much shorter than some of the other demons but they were long enough that they could still lap the blood from a dead corpse.

Percy knew the arrows would miss and so was prepared. He thrust his left gauntleted arm into the arm and a wall of earth slammed into the front most demons stunning them. He ran forward and motioned a punch with his right arm while swinging his left arm backwards then straight downwards pointing into the ground. Stones from the earthen wall exploded outwards as dangerous spiky projectiles maiming a few demons giving the archers a chance to shoot the stunned demons. The arrows hit their marks and the first line of demons fell down dead in their tracks but more kept pouring in and soon their claws were sinking into the cold stone and iron supports the demigods had used to make their wall. The demons swung their arms as they scaled the wall and were greeted with spears, rocks, hot tar and other projectiles. But even that wasn't enough to slow them down as more demons poured out from the forest and still climbed the walls. By now it didn't matter where the campers shot as there was just a sea of oncoming demons as far as the eye could see.

The first demons finally got over the wall and campers screamed as claws and teeth were sunk into their flesh and blood was spilled on the freshly built battlements. Percy knew he couldn't save all of the demigods on the wall but he could try. He sent gusts of air from behind the campers throwing the demons off the wall or buffeting them to give the campers enough time to scramble back form a fatal blow. Percy gathered water molecules from the air surrounding the campers and sent them flying back to land softly on dirt that cushioned their fall. Many campers bodies were dragged back to the demon horde, some still screaming at their fate being eaten by such a hellish creature. Percy thrust both his hands upwards and the wall rose another 8 feet, boosted by hardened earth. He toppled the top half of the original wall causing it to fall and squish the climbing demons eliminating quite a few. He saw a few demons get over the wall but he'd have to deal with the oncoming flow of new ones from getting across the new wall he'd built.

He sent balls of fire along the wall heating the stone and burning the monsters hands from where they climbed the barricade. He shadow travelled to the other side of the wall and the demons focused their attention on him as he'd killed so many of them.

Percy drew a long 1.5 foot knife from his cloak as the demons began to circle him. His long midnight black cape melting away into the air leaving him with only his armour and hood on. The knife resembled a shorter version of a scimitar with a guarded handle and small dagger at the pommel. The knife itself was made from an obsidian and platinum alloy infused with chips of green alabaster.

The alabaster was surprisingly good as it maintained a wickedly sharp edge while also being serrated so as to make precise cuts but also jagged slashes, if given the correct angle when used. Percy rotated the weapon in the right hand before pulling a second one from his cloak to hold on his left. The first demon pounced and soon others followed suit. He spun round and stabbed the first demon in the gut before kicking it away and dropping to the ground, pivoting on his toes he kicked several demons onto their stomachs before stabbing each of them quicker than the eye could see. He dodged a low swipe aimed at his legs and cut the limb that had tried to main him. Percy jumped and narrowly missed an oncoming diagonal slash of a demons claws. The sharp extremities missing him by millimetres. Percy's boots sprang blades on either underside. He spun round in mid-air then stamped on the clawed hand, the limb easily coming off. As he landed the ground froze around him in a 10 foot radius confusing the demons as they slipped and slid around Percy. Like an ice skater he sliced through demons like they were air with his skates and stabbed them with his knives. With a backflip he sliced a demon balancing with its wings charging at him and cut the demon sneaking up behind him crawling on the ice. They dug their claws and feet in the ice but that just locked them in place for Percy to swoop by and kill them with a quick slash or stab. He knew andromeda would be doing work along the wall to help clean up after his display of power.

With a burst of energy he lit his knives on fire, the obsidian acting as an excellent conductor for his powers over all things fire and earth. The knives edges elongating with the wicked blue-black fire until he was holding a 2.5 inch blade in each hand. The ice quickly melted from the heat of the flames and a few of the demons backed away at the sudden intensity of light. They charged again thinking he had disadvantaged himself by melting the ice but he sent shockwaves of fire which whistled through the air scorching the demons bodies and setting them and their comrades on fire. A demon managed to land a lucky strike on Percy's back but a sudden shockwave of force propelled it back, maiming and deforming it until it was in an unrecognisable shape and no longer resembled a man, even if it was a demon. Percy's eyes lit on fire under his hood and for the first time people actually saw his potential and the power he had inside him. A ring of black fire gathered around his waist growing until it was nearly a foot in diameter. Percy released it with a small shout and it expanded burning through anything it came into contact with. It incinerated the majority of the advance force and soon they began running back towards the forest to try and regroup.

Inside the forest Percy could feel three ancient entities cursing his name. Although they were in his range of attack he decided that he would deal with them at a later date. He couldn't take all of them on at once he didn't think or know. But he'd have to change that later is he was going to take down Astaroth. The main force began arriving at a much slower speed expecting the ravagers to have done work and broke the defence. Instead what they found was a giant earthen wall in front of an even larger one. Their intelligence out rivalled the ravagers whose only intelligence amounted to feeding and to attack in whatever direction they were pointed in. Before the demons could turn back Percy raised both his hands and another wall appeared behind them, trapping the entire main force. Percy sheathed his knives and took out a morning star. Similar to his knives it was made of black obsidian and had platinum marble patterns along the main body. The spikes on the ball were jagged and conical shaped made of her same material the ball was made of.

Percy grinned inside his hood and began swinging the heavy weapon as if it was a piece of string. A 100 pound piece of string. The ball scarred the ground wherever it landed and left deep ditch like ruts where the spikes flowed behind the ball. Percy began changing and his hood dropped as he turned into a werewolf. Percy's hands elongating and more muscle started to line his entire body before he was fully changed. Andromeda had trained him to not always rely on his werewolf form for strength and so had made him train with his weapons his werewolf form could only handle until he was comfortable using them as if they were a part of his body just like his much lighter arsenal. Percy swung the dangerous weapon back and forth until the demon army was nearly upon him. He heard a frantic horn call for them to pull back but it was already much too late for them as Percy cleared three demons in one swing puncturing new holes in their armoured bodies and flinging them aside. The demon archers at the back of the army launched half a volley of arrows over the wall and half a volley of arrows at Percy aiming to try and do as much damage before they were all killed. And that was all they were, a means to an end until the next wave rolled to eliminate the scrounge of demigods on their earth. Percy could see Andromeda running along the wall with her bow and small knife in either hand raising chunks of the wall and breaking them up to block the arrows in a thin earthen wall. He had no time to watch however as a demon tried a stab at his back.

Percy waved his mace back and forth in a rhythmic pattern. Back and forth, back and forth; clearing scores of demons, digging a deeper and deeper hole in their phalanx formation. The demigods meanwhile shot arrows and any projectile they could get their hands on at the demons. A third horn sounded and a black cloud began to rise up from the forest and descend on the shooting demigods. Winged demons of significantly bigger size due to their wingspan crashed their way into the demigods defending the wall and aiding Percy. They were known as sylphs but these were no spirits of air. They had two in in long teeth and some even had venom sacs in the upper canines much like vampires except they poisoned their victim. Their wings usually had a collection of tears in them after doing aerial training over the nine circles of hell. Their claws were much shorter than the ravagers and were almost non existent. Instead they relied on their horns and teeth to kill and were much taller but thinner.

Normally they would charge their victim, if heavily armoured they would use their horns and tilt their head when they were almost upon the target, if lightly armoured they would open their mouth which had a double joint aiding them to encompass the entire targets head or the majority of a limb or the body; their teeth puncturing or ripping off hunks of flesh or even the entire head of the sylphs was strong enough. The swarm of winged demons quickly stopped flowing out of the forest as there were only so many of them. Percy swung his morning star and flicked his other hand into the air. A ball of rock and dirt flew into the air 50 feet before exploding, knocking some demons out of the air and causing them to plummet and crash into the ground or unsuspecting demigods. Soon the demigods who had managed to clear most of the ravagers now had a second fight with the deadly sylphs.

Percy pulled back from a swipe aimed at his throat and squished the poor demon under his heavy morning star. Percy decided he should probably end the fight quickly before the demigods died while fighting the sylphs and sent waves of fire along the ground. It started to melt and soon the entire ground stretching from where the beach started to the opposite side of the half blood hill was turned into lava. The demos fell in but it didn't seem like they were effected. Percy could hear a young demigod scream behind him and sent another wave of power into the now liquid ground. Tendrils of lava flowed around each demon and shot into their mouth, the demons tired to close their mouth but more tendrils secures their maws open while the lava poured into their bodies, flowing everywhere. The demons still were not effected but Percy was not looking to burn them to death. With a gust of wind he boosted himself out of the boiling pit of lava and solidified the lava underneath him trapping the demons. By now Andromeda had helped to clear out the attacking third wave of demons and had begun to watch Percy work along with a few other demigods who had finished off fighting. They had suffered many losses that Percy would have to painfully remind himself was his fault later.

The idea of so many lives made him angry and with a quick swipe of his hand water from the beach began to pool in the air. The remaining demigods who had managed to fight off their demons stared up at the huge mass of water travelling above their heads. A few demons still flying panicked and quickly dove to avoid the giant body of water. Some even hovered in mid air to stare at it as it passed by. Percy, without even breaking a sweat, sent the globule crashing down onto the main force the demons had sent in and soon the entire army was covered in a 5 foot artificial swimming pool. The demons screamed as water entered their mouths still filled with water and it started cooking extremely quickly. The lava inside their bodies also hardening before they soon died of suffocation; the lava having also entered their lungs and airways.

With the demons dead he lifted the rock inside their dead forms and picked them up flinging them deep into the forest crashing into trees and the lucky ones landing in the Demon's camps. The places where they had been now had leg shaped holes in each of them and the occasional arm or head ones. Percy flew over to his wall and dropped the wall he had made to trap the demons. The remaining demons that flew overhead were signalled by a fourth and very angry sounding fourth horn. They flew back and Percy landed on the ground as wind swirled around him. With a click of his fingers he dispersed his armour and was left in his suit and hooded cloak. The demigods that fought stood in a ragged circle around him and began clapping and patting him on the back thanking him for saving the entire camp and their lives. A few remaining sylphs were still flying overhead watching them so Percy brushed aside their praise and pulled out his hand gun.

"CLEAR OUT!" He yelled at the demigods and they gave him space as he shot down the flying demons.

He shot down the rest of the demons but something didn't exactly seem right, they fell but he counted 8 of them but he only fired 7 bullets. As they came closer he could make out the angle of their trajectory and found the one who was hurdling towards the demigods aiming to take some food to go. By this time most of the demigods had come out to thank Percy and so there could be a number of targets the demon could be targeting or multiple at once. He brought the gun down and the demigods cleared a path in front of him, afraid of getting shot while screaming in surprise. The demigods in his path stared confused for a second before scattering. A small girl who looked around 8 or 9 stared at Percy frozen to the spot afraid of dying. He fired the gun and the demigods turned from congratulating him to screaming and trying to beat him up and bury his remains in the blender. One hefty son of Ares tried to tackle him so as the ravenous mob could have more surface area to deal with but failed and fell to the ground himself. Percy merely released a gale of wind from underneath his feet in a circle throwing the demigods off balance. He holstered his gun and pulled out a knife. If the demigods cared to look he shot the demon just as it was about to land on the small girl. He had hit it in the chest straight through the heart and out the other side burying itself in a tree. The demigods didn't account for the angle at which he shot and so thought he had shot for the girl but instead he had shot three feet above her head pushing the demon back as it died in a blink of an eye just as she was about to die.

Percy strode over to the fallen demon and stabbed its jugular vein, cut its spine and cut off its hands and feet to make sure it was dead and crippled if it was to come back to life. You never could know what kind of black magic could have been put on it. It certainly was craftier than the rest. The small girl had fainted from shock and Percy could faintly remember her scream before he shot the bullet staring up at the flying menace. The demigods stepped back from the scene and were avast with shock. He carried the small girl into his arms and carried her out from the crowd of people. "Who's child is this?" Percy called. She had curly blond hair and a small frame but she had a good few pounds of muscle and fat for a 8-9 year old.

"That would be my little girl." A woman said stepping through the crowd and she looked like she had been on the verge of tears and had a bronze knife in her hand. Percy couldn't get a good view of her face but the knife seemed fairly familiar. A feeling of dread began to ball up inside his stomach and creep it's way up into his throat so he couldn't speak. Percy laid the child in the woman's arms, her curly blond her framing her face so Percy couldn't see her as she bent forward to pick up her girl. As she straightened back up her curls fell back and Percy was internally shocked at seeing Annabeth, his ex, smiling at him at saving her daughter. Her daughter from another man.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The crowd cleared out now that the excitement was over. Percy was expecting Annabeth to leave with her unconscious daughter but she just stood there waiting for everyone to clear out, glancing from left to right looking for a bit of personal space. Andromeda jogged back up to Percy and he could see a small scratch on her shoulder pads of her armour.

"Getting sloppy coach." Percy whispered to her bending slightly to whisper it into her ear while smiling underneath his hood.

"Shut up, the bugger came out from underneath me and made me trip and tried to bite my shoulder but you know what happens when something hits our armour. Nice touch by the way. Anyways what did I miss and why is this blonde wanting to talk to you?" Andromeda whispered staring daggers at the woman. She could feel herself get jealous just from another woman wanting to talk to Percy but she steeled herself and cleared her head which was still filled with adrenaline.

"Saved the entire camp using only elemental powers, congratulations for me, then I saved her daughter from a demon, demigods wanted to kill me thinking I killed her daughter, found reality, more congratulations and now we're here. Also how do you know she wants to talk to me?" Percy asked wondering so much about how Andromeda seemed to always know what kind of thing to do while socialising when she hadn't even been on the surface in the first place after his brief.

"Body language and women always know." Andromeda replied curtly.

"Anyways, as to who she is she's..." Percy said before Annabeth interrupted him.

"Hi you're Lord Wolfsbane right? The help the Primordials sent?" Annabeth said grabbing his hand shaking it with a firm grip as if he would run.

"Yes I am. I thought that would be quite obvious." Percy said slightly confused. Nothing got past Annabeth. Well the Annabeth he remembered.

She let out a small laugh that vaguely reminded percy of his happy life before Tartarus with his mom and step-dad and faithful girlfriend before everything changed and nearly everyone turned on him. "Well that was a stupid question wasn't it? But I'd just like to thank you for saving my little Cecilia here. She's one of my youngest children and I wouldn't know what I would do if I lost her." Annabeth said fondly stroking her daughters hair as Cecilia mumbled something in her sleep.

"No thanks necessary, it's just my job to save as many lives as humanly possible." Percy said having a bad feeling a both where this was going. Annabeth never admitted she was wrong, she was too prideful for that. That was what made her chest on him anyways.

"About that... You're not human though are you? I have a lot of questions to ask if you wouldn't mind answering?" She asked her eyes going wide with excitement. Meanwhile Andromeda had sirens going inside her head telling that this woman was trying to do a clever flirt but she knew Percy was too dense for something like this. Although she did tutor him and he did have a degree. However there was nothing that suspicious about thanking someone for saving your life.

"Uhhh... I think we'll be quite busy. Investigating stuff, tracking leads, building new defences, training people. Eating." Percy said the last one as if it was the most important and Annabeth laughed at that but something was eerily dangerous about that laugh. Andromeda's stomach fluttered a little as Percy mentioned them together and not just him individually.

"Why don't you two come over for dinner tonight? After all I think that little Cecilia would like to personally thank you for saving her life. As an added plus some people say I'm one of the best cooks in camp anyway. I have plenty of food to spare and maybe I can tell you one or two stories about myself, after all I was one of the heroes of Olympus and the person who helped to kill Kronos for a second time." Annabeth said her confidence and exaggeration of her deeds seeming to grow and reminded Percy of the Annabeth he actually knew. The one who prided herself on doing the best and liked to boast her achievements. Before Percy could answer 'no' Andromeda stepped forward. He half expected her to say no but she had that forced smile of hers on and he could feel himself have an even worse feeling about this now.

"That would be lovely." Andromeda said, her forced grin frozen on her face. Although she didn't like the idea of going over she was just too kind to say no and hated to see people disappointed. After all how could a dinner like this be so bad. The woman must have a husband if she had a child so there was no immediate danger and she knew Percy could look out for himself.

"Great! We'll be ready at around 7.30-8.00 feel free to come at any time. Just knock." And with that Annabeth walked off carrying Cecilia in her arms back to what Percy assumed was her house near a grove of trees at the beach.

"What did you do that for!" Percy nearly screamed at Andromeda once Annabeth was out of earshot.

"Well she seemed like a nice enough lady and after all I didn't want to be rude." Andromeda retorted back.

"That 'nice lady' was my ex-girlfriend who cheated on me with two other guys in a three way!" Percy said calmly back.

"Ohhh... Well are you going to introduce me?" Andromeda asked putting her hands on either side of her hips and staring back defiantly at Percy.

"Is that really all you can say? " Percy asked his eyes blazing inside his hood. This was not a good time to be having dinner with the woman who was wishing him to go to Tartarus so she could have her harem.

"You've had eons upon eons to come to terms with this. You should have gotten over it by now and be able to put your work ahead of your past."

"Oh whatever. Let's just hope her food is at least on par with what the cafeteria is serving us. If not I'm going to be very mad." Percy said letting a slow breath out.

"That's a good boy." Andromeda said while patting his back.

"I'm not a dog you know?" Percy said a bit miffed at being insulted and losing the argument.

"But you are a wolf." Andromeda said smiling from ear to ear underneath her helmet. She relished the times when she could prove Percy wrong and it drove him up the wall. She could hear Percy grumbling as they walked back to their camp.

"Also I've been meaning to ask about a new camping area where we won't here the late night orgies going on..."

"Not the best time." Percy said, "I'll be going to the arena to train the demigods, if another attack were to happen I don't want another slaughter."

"Fine, I'll come watch but shouldn't you let them grieve first?" Andromeda asked concerned that the demigods wouldn't be at full strength having lost so many loved ones even though the population was so large.

"The burial ceremony will only be later tonight and I've found training helps to take your mind off emotionally scarring things." Percy said the last part pointedly at Andromeda. She just shrugged like it wasn't her fault and that seemed like a good enough answer for Percy as they both flashed to the big house to tell Chiron to assemble the demigods in the new arena.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I hear you're giving a training session later today?" Zoe said catching Lord Wolfsbane sitting on a log outside the newly built arena waiting for the demigods to file in.

Even though it had been built a few centuries ago it was still considered new as it was built to last for generations upon generations as the demigod population expanded. The Hecate cabin had helped to enchant the inside so it was larger on the inside much like the hunters tent or the T.A.R.D.I.S. Additionally there was the death enchantment which was identical to the capture the flag one so people could train with fatal blows and not have to worry about actually injuring anyone and the setting s for this could be modified so as the first one to be touched by the others weapon could be eliminated and brought out of the fighting space or with enough enchantments in the person it could resemble an actually battle where the first person to 'bleed out' or receive a 'fatal' wound was to be eliminated and the other person or team to be declared victorious. The scenery inside the arena could also change to suit the environment to train warriors but not endanger their lives to give them the feeling of what an actual battle was like.

"Yes I am." Percy said his hood up. He never left his tent without it in the event of somebody sneak in up on him like this although he could hear Zoe's footsteps a few metres away. He was quite surprised that she still managed to maintain her stealth of a hunter or even manage to increase it to a whole new level.

"Tell me, what kind of training are you planing on doing?" Zoe asked curious about someone who was trained by the Primordials would train demigods in a slightly longer period of time than he was trained. She still couldn't wrap her head around how he was trained in about three days. But she wasn't complaining at seeing his skill a few hours ago. Her division had been nearer to the coastline watching for any sea attacks and repelling the demons coming from that part of the forest. She saw Andromeda whizz past a few times and swathes of demons seemed to disappear just as her division was about to be overwhelmed. Zoe had been firing her last arrow from her third quiver when a sudden lava flow started, cracks appeared all around and erupted liquid fire. The ropes of lava grabbed the demons and pulled them further along the wall towards the centre of the wall and Zoe parallel on the wall to see what was going on. What she saw shocked her and it took her a second to pinch herself and make sure she wasn't dreaming. An artificial lava river had started flowing from underneath where Lord Wolfsbane stood hovering over the main demons army. Hundreds of tendrils were flowing out of his river and into their body from every orifice imaginable. Then he clenched his fists and froze them in place hardening the earth underneath additionally pulling at least 70 tonnes of water out from the beach at least 3 miles away where her troops were. She only got here so fast because of her intense training and physical shape but the water had moved faster than anything she had seen for something that size and had doused the demons calling them and creating mudflows which further suffocated them. It was an ingenious strategy to firstly ensnare the enemy in their own element where they felt most comfortable then turn it against them. Zoe had only seen such power displayed before by Lord Poseidon himself when he was encasing Typhon or when he created massive tidal waves but that was in his element not 4 miles inland.

"Well firstly I'm going to change their weapons to be more effective. I've found celestial bronze doesn't exactly work best against demons when their heavily armoured. Also probably some fitness as you saw how clumsy and laid back everyone was before the attack began, it wasn't just that we weren't expecting the attack it's that the camp has grown lazy and sloppy and I intend to whip them back into shape." Percy said breaking Zoe's reveries of his skill.

"That's true and an ideal way to start but you don't know when the demons next attack will be. For all you know it could be that once we begin training they'll send in a heavier attack force to break your wall then target the arena by blocking it off and letting the flying demons pick off the unarmed demigods in the arena. While it's protected by a barrier I don't think that's going to stop them after all you saw how they broke through the barrier earlier today." Zoe said her eyebrows furrowed in a cute gesture Percy couldn't help but stare at and keep quiet. "Is there something on my face?"

"Uh... No just that I've also been meaning to ask Chiron how the barrier didn't seem to register for me as I couldn't see it, at first I thought it was just really far away but then I remembered I had vision more powerful than an electron microscope when I focus." Percy said trying to break his ADHD and take this conversation seriously but his eyes kept drifting down to her lips and thinking how red and soft they were. Since when did Zoe put on makeup?

"Maybe your vision is too good that you don't register minor magic, I've seen it happen to some more advanced mages before in the Star Force." Zoe said tucking her hair behind her ear and scratching her head in thought.

"Well I don't know about that. But I've been meaning to give you something." Percy said pulling out a void phone he passed it to Zoe and she stared blankly at the small and adapted looking star panel. "It's practically just a minimised star panel as your familiar with but it comes with additional functions and add-ons that I've found are quite good when you've been away from Earth for eons or just want to watch Arrow." Zoe laughed lightly at this and Percy couldn't help but compare her laugh to a light tinkling of bells and found himself dumbstruck when she stopped. This wasn't the Zoe he remembered. "Well... It's more to contact myself or Andromeda in the event of any major attacks or situations where either of us aren't here."

"Well that's very nice of you." Zoe said smiling. Percy couldn't help but try and remind himself that Zoe could castrate himself at any moment if he tried anything romantic... It was helplessly clear to him that he loved both Zoe and Andromeda, even if he wouldn't admit it to either of them. He could feel his adrenaline pumping and he tried to keep himself camp before he blew up the camp and do the demons a favour.

"Or if... You just want to talk to either one of us." Percy mumbled quietly. Zoe grinned at this and put the void phone in her pocket.

"Are you asking me to call you?" Zoe asked a playful glint in her eye.

"No! No no no no. Just... If you'd like to talk or granite something with Andromeda cause it's like you're her only girl friend and I can be really tiresome at times. Just forget everything I just said." Percy said rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't forget I'm an ex hunter and I know how to deal with men that try to make a move on me." Zoe said flashing her knife's handle but a playful light in her eye still there and a small grin plastered in her face.

"That's if I was making a move on you, but I'm not. So you won't castrate me. And I'm rambling again aren't I?" Percy asked blushing underneath his hood. Zoe couldn't help smile even larger at that and punched his arm lightly.

"I'll call you first then." Zoe said still smiling.

"Both Andromeda and my numbers are on speed dial one and two." Percy said flustered at her response.

"Good to know, I'll see you when you start training then. Maybe I could help out with archery or hand to hand combat." Zoe said.

"Yeah sure, that'd be great." Percy said not knowing where this was going.

"So it's a date then?" Zoe asked waiting to see his response.

"...well technically it's not a date where we're both romantically involved just one where we can help each other not get eaten or be turned into a slave by the demons and probably save more lives than we would if we didn't help each other... I'm doing it again aren't I?" Percy asked. Zoe just smiled at his flustered response._ 'At least he isn't one of those womanisers._' Zoe thought, '_But how could he be one? The only person as dense as him would be Percy... But he's long dead by now. The demons probably killed him when they marched through Tartarus or something when they were travelling.'_ She thought slightly saddened at her quest companion all those millennia ago.

"I'll see you later Wolfsbane." Zoe said. "One more thing..." She said while gesturing for him to bend over so she could do something because of his immense height. She kissed the top his hood and said: "Thanks for the phone." With that she walked off with a warm glow in the pit of her stomach that she found new and interesting. She had never felt this way before as much as she could remember. Percy stood there stunned and bent over like an idiot still processing what just happened. Meanwhile someone was watching the entire exchange and ran back into the forest with tears dripping down their face.

**So I know it's not Christmas and it's not nearly New Years so consider this a late Christmas early New Years present I guess? I tried to push this out as early as possible but I've been travelling and all that stuff with the recent addition of publishing problems I split the chapter into two parts. Thanks to all the people who suggested that really appreciate it. I know that some parts of my writing of the characters is very different from what Rick Riordan has done but this is what fanfiction is you know just taking your own spin on things for the enjoyment of others. Well in other news WE HIT 300 FOLLOWERS that is insane and I'm extremely for the continued support of all the people who are reading this, especially the ones who reviewed cause it's really motivating and it's what kept me going to write such a long chapter. I hope the graphic and lemon parts weren't too graphic or too creepy, disgusting, horrifying you name it but it was all for you guys. **

**Maybe you even want to see more in the future so please LEAVE A REVIEW SO I KNOW. The harem so far mainly looks like it's going to be Zoe, Andromeda and Artemis as I've got things in motion and I plan to introduce the others in due time although I would appreciate if anyone had any suggestions for Khione or Thalia that would be greatly appreciated. Also any suggestions of how to make my writing better is always welcome although do take it easy on me I'm just trying to make good content don't try and set me on fire with your hatred and anger that I'm doing something wrong. I'm trying. Moreover as a quick side note this chapter was a bit rushed so please forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes I've made, it's mainly autocorrect still getting used to my style. Anyways I managed to plan the next few chapters out because I thought I would need more content for this one so expect one before the end of January. Hopefully. Nothing else to say so DoomSkullTheBane out Doom Troopers.**


	20. I'm so sorry, it's just an AN

So I have no words to explain myself other than I reached a writers block and can't get around it now to mention shit tons of homework to complete. I have the story planned I just can't get my head around to actually write it all up and I know I said I would update at the end of January and hey look it's March now... But I've already started to lose interest in this story and with IGCSE exams upcoming I don't know what to do honestly. Love for this story in reviews new and old have been stopping me from deleting this story or putting it up for adoption so it's probably not the thing you want to hear knowing you people wanted a chapter instead but please review as much as you can, I really need the motivation to try and get back to writing. For the sake of the story to continue and for me as a writer to persevere and get through this I need as much encouragement as possible, I know it sounds selfish but in all seriousness it only takes like 3 seconds to put good job as a review or something and even then that's something small I can hold on to. Ideas for the next couple chapters would be good as well. This story isn't just for me, it's for all of you people out there who are reading this and enjoy this story so please review as much as possible hopefully I can get back to writing and post ASAP. On a side note I've also decided to give up on my other story so I'll be taking that down soon enough.

Sorry this wasn't a chapter Doom Troopers but I needed to let you know what was going on.

DoomSkullTheBane out,


End file.
